Bebé a Bordo!
by Shiko-chan
Summary: Una noche de pasión lo cambia todo, ahora Yuki deberá soportar lo cambios Físicos, Hormonales, Sentimentales y de conducta... ¡eres un idiota! [Yuki&Shuichi]
1. Noche de Pasión

**Bebé a bordo! **

**Advertencia:** Este es el primer capítulo y contiene solo Lemon, le estoy avisando, si son sensibles entonces esperen hasta el segundo capítulo donde verdaderamente la historia dará comienzo y se les dará un mini resumen de lo mas importante ocurrido aquí, pero omitiendo el Lemon, en caso de que lo lean, quedan absolutamente bajo su responsabilidad si son menores de edad y si tienen edad suficiente para soportar y lo leen, espero sus reviews.

**Disclaimer:** Gravitation es mío, demándenme!

**Sumary:** Una noche de pasión lo cambia todo, ahora Yuki deberá soportar lo cambios Físicos, Hormonales, Sentimentales y de conducta... ¡eres un idiota! Yuki&Shuichi

**Notas de Autora:** este es mi primer intento de Lemon, no sean malos conmigo... : P

**Noche de pasión. **

**By: **Shiko-chan

Por fin había terminado su nueva novela, le había costado mucho concentrarse y mas ya que tuvo que hacer un enorme sacrificio para eso, había prometido esta novela desde hace mas de año y medio, pero la había abandonado ya que ni bien había comenzado a escribir se avecinaron muchas cosas, entre esas su reciente matrimonio con Shuichi, la huída de papparazzis que querían la exclusiva sobre sus vidas y como se estaban llevando, además de que no habían podido tener una digna Luna de Miel ya que justamente una semana después de su boda Shuichi tenía un concierto en el Budokan, el estadio mas importante de todo Japón, de ahí se fueron de viaje, pero regresaron antes de lo esperado ya que hubieron ciertos problemas con la producción del siguientes disco y Shuichi regresó al trabajo mucho antes de lo previsto, en pocas palabras, en el año y medio que llevaban de casados no habían podido tener sexo, no el sexo que deseaban, al principio, en el primer año, llevaban poco tiempo de matrimonio y Shuichi salió de gira por 5 meses, mientras él tuvo que salir de viaje a Estados Unidos para la producción de una anterior éxito ahora producido en inglés, cuando se pudieron volver a ver, fue algo fugas, por que por muchas ganas que tuvieran fueron interrumpidos varias veces, a la final y sin mentir, en todos el tiempo de matrimonio que llevaban, habían hecho el amor como unas 5 veces, la última fue como hace 3 meses, ya que por voluntad propia, Yuki había decidido dedicarse por completo a la producción de su obra a medio terminar solo permitiéndose roces íntimos de ves en cuando y besos apasionados cada ves que los necesitaba, de ahí, su relación matrimonial era mas armoniosa, consistía mas en hablar y encontrarse a la hora de la comida, eso si, Shuichi ahora había cogido la costumbre de llegar a casa a la hora del almuerzo para después de este regresar nuevamente al trabajo y hasta había aprendido a cocinar, aunque aun se le seguían quemando las cosas o los preparados tenían mal aspecto, pero al menos ya eran comestibles.

Yuki apagó su computadora después de haber escrito su dedicatoria en la primera página de su novela, suspiró al recostarse en el respaldar, hace como media hora había llegado Shuichi, no lo había molestado en absoluto, era bueno saber que la menos había madurado en ese aspecto o tal ves respetaba el pacto que había hecho, aunque si, había veces que aunque tuvieran el pacto, él ingresaba y comenzaba a molestar mientras hacía preguntas estúpidas sobre los personajes de su historia.

-...mejor lo voy a buscar...-se levantó de su asiento y salió del estudio, caminó tranquilamente hacia su habitación la cual tenía la puerta abierta, dentro se escuchaba una suave melodía-...¡Shuichi!...-lo llamó al momento en que ingresó a la habitación, pero no encontró nada, solo la ropa tirada de Shuichi en el suelo y la luz del baño prendida mientras se escuchaba el agua de la ducha caer.

-...Shuichi!...-ingresó en el baño al momento en que el agua se detenía y Shuichi salía secándose el cabello con una toalla, su cabello era mas largo, llegaba hasta los hombros y lo seguía teniendo teñido de un color rosa.

El chico no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Yuki dentro del baño, por lo cual seguía secándose el cabello con la toalla mientras tarareaba, al abrir los ojos se encontró frente a la mirada lujuriosa de su esposo que observaba cada parte de su cuerpo como queriéndolo devorar en ese instante.

-...¡Yuki!...-Shuichi le reprendió ruborizándose instantáneamente mientras colocaba la toalla sobre su cuerpo tapándolo en su totalidad-...¡no me espíes mientras me baño!...-se acerca hasta él para poder salir del lugar, pero un brazo le detuvo.

-...no se por que te avergüenzas...-se apega a su espalda y le susurra tiernamente al oído-...después de todo estamos casados...-sus labios descienden hasta su cuello el cual lo comienza a besar lentamente, lamiendo cada parte, degustando cada rincón.

-...Yuki, tramposo, vas directo a mi punto débil...-reprocha Shuichi al momento en que inclina un poco mas la cabeza dejando mas expuesto ese lugar el cual Yuki se dispuso a seguir mordisqueando-...¿qué es lo que buscas?...-dio media vuelta para quedar frente al rubio y mirarlo directamente a sus ojos

-...tu...-Yuki besó los labios de Shuichi-..que crees...-lo dijo mientras sus labios se rozaban después del beso.

Lo volvió a besar al momento en que tiraba la toalla que tapaba el cuerpo de su Shuichi, ese beso contenía toda la pasión que había sido reprimida en todo ese tiempo, Yuki no dudo en invadir la boca del cantante y explorar cada centímetro, como si fuera la primera ves, proclamar cada parte de esa cavidad como suya, morder esos exquisitos labios que lo volvían loco de solo verlo.

Shuichi pasó sus manos por el cuello de Yuki el momento en que se profundizaba mas el beso, Yuki por su parte posó sus manos sobre las caderas de Shu al momento en que lo tomaba en peso y así comenzó a caminar hasta la cama donde lo recostó sin dejar de besarlo, poco a poco la necesidad de aire los hizo alejarse pero sin dejar de rozar sus labios.

-...esta va a ser una muy larga noche...-susurró Yuki mientras se separaba de Shuichi para así quitarse la ropa y estar mucho mas cómodo.

-...jeje, Yuki...-sonrió Shuichi mientras sentía como su esposo se volvía a posesionar sobre su cuerpo rozando cada parte y haciéndolo exclamar de emoción y excitación, la mano de Yuki viaja por todo el pequeño cuerpo, tocando cada parte, proclamándola como suya, exploraba cada rincón de ese delicioso cuerpo que lo llevaba siempre como loco, que lo hacía tener fantasías desquiciadas en los momentos que dormía desde que no habían estado así.

Las manos de Shuichi se deslizaban por la espalda de Yuki mientras este seguía con sus besos por su cuello, le gustaba sentirse amado y mas le gustaba el sentir la caricias de Yuki por todo su cuerpo.

-...Yukiiii...-exclamó excitado entre jadeos-...Yukiii... ah!...-

-...sufres...-Yuki alzó la mirada y lo besó efusivamente en los labios-...sufres tanto como yo...-sonrió con malicia

-...eres un pervertido...-reclama Shuichi al momento en que lo vuelve a besar superficialmente, mordiendo el labios inferior del escritor, haciéndolo gemir entre cada mordisco, aprovechó la distracción del rubio para pasar su mano por su pecho, acariciando cada sitio hasta ir mas abajo, mas abajo, llegando hasta la entrepierna y tomando con su mano su excitado miembro a lo cual el exclamó

-...mira...-dijo con la voz cortada-...mira quien lo dice...-Yuki dejó por completo su lucidez para fundirse en un salvaje y apasionado beso que dejó sin aliento a Shuichi, quien no tuvo mas opción que soltar su rehén y dejarse hacer por el escritor.

Yuki sintió que Shuichi se encontraba concentrado, disfrutando de las profundas caricias que le proporcionaba, alzó la mirada y se encontró con el rostro del cantante, todo sonrojado, sus ojos cerrados y la labios entre abiertos y mojados, sonrió para sus adentros, le encantaba ver ese rostro y lo excitaba aun mas saber que Shuichi dejaba que lo poseyera sin objeción alguna, posó sus manos sobre su pecho y acarició circularmente sus pezones a lo cual el pelirosa respondió con un profundo gemido, dirigió su mirada al pecho de su esposo y sonrió, sus pezones sonrosados aun no estaban duros como quisiera así que con malicia lamió uno de ellos, lo comenzó a mordisquear, a lamer, a chupar mientras al otro pezón lo acariciaba y apretaba con su mano, lamió cada parte de su pecho, hasta que la necesidad de acallar los sonoros gemidos de Shuichi hizo que volviera a invadir esos labios sabor a fresa.

La mano del rubio se deslizó por la cadera hasta los glúteos del cantante, los cuales acarició sensualmente hasta poder colocarse justamente en la entrada del chico, ahora volvía a besar el cuello del pelirosa mientras con sus dedos acariciaba circularmente alrededor de la entrada de Shuichi.

Shuichi solo abrazó a su amor mientras recibía las caricias al momento en que sintió uno de los dedos de Yuki dentro de su cavidad fue cuando algo de lucidez entró a su cabeza.

-...Yukiii...-llamó pero el rubio continuó con su trabajo y solo lo acalló con un beso-...Yukii...-volvió a llamarlo suavemente pero el solo continuó con su trabajo, en realidad odiaba cuando no le prestaba atención, pero era algo importante-...¡Eiri!...-en un impulso volteó a su esposo para así él quedar arriba.

Shuichi se sentó sobre el vientre de Yuki y lo miró.

-...¿qué sucede!...-preguntó Yuki mostrando su molestia por haber sido interrumpido

-...tienes preservativo?...-pregunta el pelirosa

-...no...-responde el rubio al momento en que regresa a sus andanzas tomando de las caderas al pelirosa y colocándolo debajo suyo

-...¡Eiri!...-le reprende Shuichi, Yuki se detuvo, ahora que estaban casados, sabía muy bien que su esposo solo utilizaba su nombre de pila cada ves que algo le molestaba de él.

-...ya Shuichi, por favor!...-Yuki sentía que estaba a punto de estallar pero al parecer eso no le importaba mucho al cantante-...Shu-chan...-se acercó sensualmente hasta su rostro para así poder besarlo lentamente e ir mordisqueando sus labios en el proceso.

Shuichi olvidó rápidamente la razón por la cual lo había detenido y comenzó a responderle, sentía como sus erecciones se comenzaban a rozar enérgicamente sin poder detenerse en un vaivén que lo hacía exclamar cada ves mas fuerte, Yuki se dio cuenta de este y fue descendiendo lentamente por su pecho hasta llegar a su vientre, su ombligo con el cual jugó con su lengua para luego bajar hasta llegar a la entrepierna.

-...no va a pasar nada por una noche...-susurró con voz ronca al momento en que tomaba la erección de Shuichi en su mano y lentamente, con su dedo pulgar acariciaba la punta

-...ahh!...-dejó escapar el cantante al momento en que sintió el roce de Yuki sobre su miembro erecto.

Yuki sonrió ante la respuesta de este y lentamente descendió hasta comenzar a besar la erección, comenzó por la punta para luego ir bajando por los costados, de nuevo regresaba lentamente mientras con movía sensualmente sus labios en la punta, Shuichi no aguantaba tantas sensaciones al mismo tiempo, ahogó varios gemidos mientras cerraba fuertemente la mandíbula y con sus brazos extendido trataba de sostenerse de las sábanas las cuales fueron arrancadas de sus lugares, el rubio por su parte no aguantó mas y decidió darle un pequeño mordisco en la punta para ver que ocurría.

-...agh!...-exclamó Shuichi con lágrimas en los ojos-...Yuu.. Yu... Yuki...-

-...Shu, tenemos toda una noche por delante...-Yuki se colocó nuevamente encima de su esposo para así comenzar nuevamente a acariciar la entrada en donde lentamente ingresó un dedo, el rostro de Shuichi estaba sonrojado y expresaba muchas cosas entre ellas deseo, cuando se dio cuenta de que se encontraba totalmente dilatado ingresó el segundo dedo y después de un tiempo el tercero, hasta que sintió que por fin podía posesionarse de su cuerpo.

-...Yukiiii, por favor...-pide Shuichi, esto hacía que se excitara aun mas, le encanta que Shuichi le pidiera que lo poseyera y así lo hizo.

Lentamente se introdujo en Shuichi, se abrió espacio por la estrecha cavidad hasta estar completamente dentro. Shuichi al sentir como Yuki se abría paso dentro suyo se aferró al cuello de este mientras respiraba agitadamente, su esposo lo acogió entre sus brazos, pronto sintió como este se comenzó a mover y las envestidas no tardaron en llegar, así poco a poco fueron en aumento y los gemidos eran cada ves mas sonoros hasta que Shuichi terminó explotando entre sus abdómenes, Yuki por su parte seguía con sus embestidas hasta que segundos después también terminó llenando el interior de su esposo, para así caer a su lado.

-...nos falta...-dice Yuki al momento en que comienza a acariciar el cuerpo desnudo que se encuentra a su lado

-...Yuki, mañana tengo trabajo...-reclama Shuichi

-...me da igual...-lo comienza a besar para de ahí comenzar nuevamente con su rutina.

**Notas de Autora:** y, que tal?... espero que me den sus criticas y que sean constructivas, si quieren láncenme tomatazos o lo que sea, prometo mejorar en los lemons, mientras espero les haya gustado este capítulo y la trama de historia, por cierto, pongo que Shuichi se dejó crecer el cabello por que en el manga así es, sino que se lo corta cuando toma la decisión de no querer parecerse mas a Ryuichi, el cabello de Shuichi inclusive llegó a ser tan largo que tenía que sujetarlo en una coleta y como a mi me gustan los chicos de cabello largo le decidí dar esa apariencia, a que no se ve lindo!... aunque parezca mujer como me dijo Karudo! ¬¬

Bueno, nos leemos, espero sus reviews... y disculpen su papparazzi no esta bien escrito o creo que se escribe así o no se, corrganme, plisss...

Por cierto Yuna, actualiza pronto y no hagas eso que me dijiste que harías! Y también espero leer pronto la continuación de tu fic...

Babay

Shiko-sama


	2. Los Sintomas, parte 1

**Bebé a bordo! **

**Disclaimer:** le digo Juez, que Gravitation es mío, Maki Murakami está mintiendo, yo soy la dueña légitima! Wajajajajajajajaja!.

**Sumary:** Una noche de pasión lo cambia todo, ahora Yuki deberá soportar lo cambios Físicos, Hormonales, Sentimentales y de conducta... ¡eres un idiota! Yuki&Shuichi

**Notas de Autora:** Creo que me demoré mas de lo que debía para poder actualizar este capítulo, pero como Yuna sabe muy bien que se me dañó mi computadora, a la desgraciada le dio un paro cuando estaba bajándome el manga de Sukisyo!... ya la tengo de regreso, tuve que salvaguardar los archivos mientras esperaba a que me devolvieran mi computadora como nueva, por suerte no me borraron Dvix o sino no tendría como ver varios de mis series favoritas, entre ellas SP, que solo consta de dos capítulos con historias diferentes y fue la serie que me motivó a ingresar al mundo Yaoi…

**Los Síntomas.**

**(parte 1) **

**By: **Shiko-chan

Se despertó, sentía las caricias de su esposo en su espalda, se quejó un poco y se abrazó mas a la almohada, aún tenía sueño, se sentía cansado, agotado, en una semana Yuki se había encargado de explotarlo sexualmente cada noche y no es que no le gustara, sino que ya su cuerpo y su mente pedían un descanso prolongado y viajar al mundo de los sueños, ahora que lo pensaba, hacia ya tiempo que no viaja a ese mundo y le traía la idea de un viaje muy prologando.

-…no...-se negó al momento en que se estremeció por sentir la mano del rubio deslizarse por su muslo.

-…no qué?...-preguntó Yuki mientras comenzaba a besar su hombro, sonrió al darse cuenta de la reacción de Shuichi, así que lentamente deslizó la mano que tenía en el muslo de Shuichi hasta la entrepierna del mismo y comenzó a acariciarlo.

-…no…-se volvió a negar al momento en que se movía recostándose boca arriba a lo cual Yuki aprovechó recostándose sobre él.

-…claro que si, Shu-chan…-dijo el mayor besando sus labios mientras comenzaba con un leve movimiento de vaivén sobre sus caderas.

-…Yuuuki…-se quejó Shuichi mientras el rubio comenzaba a viajar por su cuerpo para luego comenzar a besarlo desesperadamente.

Poco a poco Yuki comenzó a viajar por la mejilla de Shuichi, llegando a su lóbulo y luego descendiendo por su cuello, el pelirosa ya no tenía fuerza de voluntad así que solo se dejaba hacer, suspiró al momento en que desvió la mirada sintiendo como su esposo comenzaba a lamer y morder su cuello, para su sorpresa dos pequeños ojos lo estaban mirando, se sorprendió, se intimidó y se asustó, esos ojos miraban con curiosidad lo que estaba ocurriendo, se puso nervioso ante esto, no podía dar tal espectáculo frente a él, tenía que detener a Yuki, Ahora!.

-…Eiri!...-como pudo empujó al rubio, pero este negaba a dejar su labor-…¡Eiri!...-lo volvió a empujar-…¡Yuki Eiri, Rikku!...-exclamó logrando quitárselo de encima.

Rápidamente Shuichi se cubrió con la sábana y le sonrió al pequeño quien solo se limitó a verlo detenidamente sin demostrar conmoción alguna. Si, para el niño ya era normal, siempre que buscaba a Shuichi lo encontraba al inicio de un asalto con Yuki, aunque no entendía por que su _papá _se molestaba tanto por eso, tal ves sea esa la razón por la cual siempre le quita la comida y lo hace caer, pero no le importaba, lo único que quería era la atención de Shuichi.

-…Rikku, ya estas despierto!...-Shuichi se sienta en la cama mientras se sigue cubriendo con la sábana, le da una linda sonrisa al pequeño-…entonces¿Qué hora es?...-mira a su alrededor hasta que encontró el reloj que marcaba las siete en punto de la mañana-…son las siete…-

-…todavía es temprano…-reclama Yuki-…¿acaso este niño no duerme?... tendré que darle pastillas para dormir así nos dará tiempo a solas, era mas fácil sin él, no teníamos que escondernos…-

-…Yuki!...-le reprende Shuichi al momento en que lo golpea en el hombro.

-…_mami_…-Rikku se aferró a las sábanas que cubrían el cuerpo de Shuichi (Rikku siempre se refiere a Shuichi como su mamá, así está en el manga XD)

Yuki aún seguía recostado en la cama, miraba el techo y al mismo tiempo trataba de calmar las ganas que tenía de montarse a Shuichi esté o no esté el niño, miró a Shuichi y notó que este buscaba con la mirada por todos lados y supuso que era, así que estiró el brazo y tomó la camisa que se encontraba en el suelo.

-…toma…-le extiende la camisa

-…gracias…-el cantante la toma y se la coloca, después de que termina de ajustar la mayoría de los botones se levanta de la cama al mismo tiempo en que cargaba a Rikku entre sus brazos-…muy bien, vamos a bañarnos…-le dice al niño

Yuki abrió los ojos de golpe¿escuchó bien, acaso Shuichi dijo vamos a bañarnos, pero no se refería a ellos dos, sino a él y Rikku, era Shuichi y Rikku, se iban a bañar juntos y a él no lo tomaba ni en cuenta, pero que se creía Rikku con acaparar toda la atención de SU Shuichi, él había llegado antes que ese niño por ende ese pequeño bribón no tenía el derecho de estar siempre al lado de Shuichi.

Pudo escuchar la ducha abrirse y a Shuichi hablar con Rikku, pero para el mejor era recostarse en el respaldar de la cama y fumar un cigarrillo mientras se calmaba y trataba de deshacerse de esa erección, luego pensaría la forma en que se desquitaría con Rikku.

Mas tarde Shuichi se encontraba haciendo lo que mejor podía hacer, el famoso y delicioso pan tostado, era cierto que al principio siempre le salían quemados y se deshacían en sus manos, pero después de pelearse con el aparatito incendiario como solía llamarle a la tostadora tuvo una seria conversación con ese electrodoméstico y llegaron a un trato, Shuichi nunca mas lo acusaría de ser un aparato hecho por los extraterrestres y que está en la tierra para espiar a los humanos además de no volverlo a amenazar ni golpearlo hasta tratar de matarlo con la paleta para mezclas y este no volvería a quemar los panes ni a saltar como loco cada ves que tocaba la campanita que indicaba que los panes estaban listos y así, por fin un día ocurrió un milagro y los panes no salieron ni quemados ni fritos y mucho menos amargos, sino perfectos por lo cual hasta Yuki se sorprendió y Rikku se dio cuenta de que si tocaba el pan este ya no se desharía.

Rikku se encontraba sentadito y ya listo para ir a la guardería, miraba la mesa vacía, la cual no habría alcanzado a no ser por que su _mami_ le puso unas guías telefónicas y un cojín para que esté a la altura de los adultos de la casa, además de su comida claro está u.u

El escritor salió del pasillo hasta el comedor, en donde encontró a Rikku quien seguía mirando fijamente la mesa, no le tomó mucha importancia y se sentó en su lugar, justo la cabecera de la mesa, a su lado derecho se sentaba Shuichi y a su izquierdo Rikku, frente a su puesto encontró el periódico, el cual se notaba que no había sido abierto, así que con despereza lo abrió y comenzó a ojear.

-…toma Rikku…-Shuichi ingresó al comedor con un plato que contenía unas rodajas de pan tostado con mermelada de fresa encima, las cuales se las dejó a Rikku frente suyo junto con un pequeño baso de zumo de naranja, no hecho por el, sino sacado de un tarro de zumo que compró en el supermercado, es que siempre se le hacía difícil preparara esas mescolanzas.

Por otro lado le dejó a Yuki su café, lo cual había aprendido a preparar después de escribir cuantas cucharadas de cafeína, cuantas de azúcar y por último cuanta agua hay que poner en la taza, todo por cortesía de su hermana que se lo había dictado por el teléfono una mañana, claro, después de haberlo insultado por levantarla tan temprano, todo eso estaba escrito en un papel que había pegado en la puerta del refrigerador por miedo a olvidar como preparar un café que sí se pueda tomar. También le dejó el pan para que lo partiera en rodajas y la mantequilla junto con la mermelada, así que se dispuso a regresar a la cocina para poner su desayuno sobre la mesa.

Yuki movió un poco la página del periódico y miró de reojo a Rikku que seguía viendo su pan tostado con mermelada, luego siguió leyendo las noticias.

-…Ri-chan, ya terminaste el desayuno?...-Shuichi salió de la cocina con un baso de jugo en su mano y en el otro un simple sándwich, dejó las cosas en la mesa al momento en que miraba a Rikku que aun observaba su plato del desayuno pero carente de este, al igual que el vaso que ya no contenía el jugo de naranja que compraba especialmente para la buena alimentación del niño.

Dirigió la mirada a Yuki quien aun tenía tendido el periódico sobre su rostro, se movió un poco mas a su izquierda para poder apreciar mejor a su esposo, quien tenía la mitad de una de las tostadas de Rikku en su boca y seguía leyendo las noticias.

-…Yuuuuukiiiii…-dijo de forma molesta ¬¬

Lo próximo que se escuchó fue un golpe que fue a parar justamente en la cabeza del escritor, este ni siquiera se inmutó, solo le dirigió una mirada a Shuichi para luego comerse de un bocado la mitad de la tostada que quedaba, luego volvió a dirigir su mirada al periódico.

-…Yuki, eres un Oni, como puede ser que le quites la comida a alguien de 4 años, el es un niño!...-le reprende el cantante mostrando su molestia mientras una ligera vena sobresalía sobre su ceja, igualmente, Yuki lo ignoró olímpicamente.

Shuichi suspiró y dirigió su atención a Rikku a quien le sonrió y luego se acercó a acariciarle la cabeza.

-…será mejor que comas, no quiero que mas tarde tengas hambre…-Shuichi extiende su mano hasta jalar su desayuno hasta donde se encuentra Rikku-…puedes comerte mi desayuno, yo comeré algo de paso a NG…-

Yuki levantó una ceja y un tic nervioso apareció bajo su ojo izquierdo, digna señal de que estaba totalmente molesto, Rikku acaparaba toda la atención de Shuichi y lo mas triste era que ese niño no hacía nada para lograrlo, solo con mirarlo Shuichi lo abandonaba e iba con el niño. Pero eso era el colmo, Shuichi nunca se había quedado con hambre por darle de comer a él, casi siempre el le arrebataba la comida y lo dejaba al otro sollozando por comportarse así con él, pero justamente con Rikku dejaba todo y se lo brindaba al niño.

Ese día Shuichi llegó un tanto retrasado a una reunión para la próxima gira que haría Bad Luck por todo el país (ya tengo los voletos x, no puedo esperar! Yo en primera fila!), K le dio una tremenda reprimenda además de amenazarlo con su nueva adquisición, una espada samurai muuuuuuuuuuuuy bien afilada que si el aire fuera de consistencia sólida lo cortaría de un solo movimiento, para mala suerte del grupo, K estaba tan entusiasmado con su arma de la era meiji que la llevaba a todos lados.

La reunión fue muy larga ya que nadie se ponía de acuerdo y para sufrimiento y vergüenza del cantante su estómago pedía comida a gritos, lo cual interrumpía las conversaciones a cada momento y este se disculpaba totalmente avergonzado.

Cuando los relojes ya anunciaron el medio día Shuichi arrastraba los pies a la salida del edificio acompañado de Hiro.

-…se escucha que no has desayunado…-comenta Hiro

-…si…-responde Shuichi arrastrando la palabra

-…es por Yuki…-esa fue mas una afirmación que una pregunta

-…si…-

-…déjame adivinar…-Hiro hace una no muy creíble actuación de forzarse mientras piensa-…te mantuvo en la cama hasta que se te hizo tarde…-

-…se comió el desayuno de Rikku y yo le di el mío al él para que no pasara hambre en la guardería…-corrigió el pelirosa TT

Hiro comenzó a reírse a lo cual Shuichi se puso alerta y lo miró molesto.

-…lo siento, es solo que…-se calmó un poco mas-…se nota claramente que Yuki está muy celoso de Rikku ya que él acapara toda tu atención…-

-…eso no es cierto…-niega el pelirosa-…por cierto¿Qué hora es?...-pregunta a su amigo

-…las 12.15…-responde Hiro consultando su reloj

-…ya es tarde…-el chico se alarma-…tengo que ir a recoger a Rikku a la guardería…-se despide mientras sale corriendo en dirección a la guardería de Rikku.

Yuki colgó el teléfono, suspiró, estaba cansado y muy molesto al saber que tendría que ir a un viaje para promocionar su nuevo libro, le hartaba tener un montón de personas a su alrededor preguntándole cosas a veces indebidas, pero igual, tendría que ir ya que era trabajo.

-…TADAIMA YUKIIIIIIIIIII…-escuchó la melodiosa voz de su esposo provenir de la puerta, para luego sentir como una bola rosada se le pegaba como garrapata al cuerpo.

-…no me digas que piensas cocinar…-comenta Yuki despectivamente

-…hay pedí para llevar…-Shuichi le señala las fundas tiradas en el suelo, las cuales estaba tiradas, desordenadas y su contenido se estaba regando-…OEEEEEE!...-

Yuki y Rikku solo miraron como Shuichi recogía el desorden y hacía mas del que ya estaba hecho por la desesperación que sentía al ver que la comida se regaba, el mayor solo suspiró resignado mientras pasaba una mano por sus cabellos despeinándolos, por otra parte el niño miraba cada movimiento de Shuichi sin decir ni hacer nada.

Tiempo Después…

-…lo siento mucho, creo que me emocioné al verte Yuki, por eso la comida se regó…-se disculpó Shuichi por enésima ves

-…ya cállate baka, mezclada igual es comestible…-responde el rubio al momento en que mira su plato de arroz con verduras y otras cuantas cosas que mas tarde descubrirían que son.

-…esta bien…-asiente Shuichi apenado al momento en que se sienta en su lugar.

Rikku se encontraba moviendo su comida con uno de los palillos, Shuichi por su parte revisaba cada cosa antes de comerla, a no ser que sepa mal, mientras Yuki comía tranquilamente sin escarbar ni inspeccionar nada.

-…deja de batuquear la comida…-le reprende Yuki mirando efusivamente a Shuichi

-…es que la comida tiene muchas cosas raras y que saben feo!...-reprocha Shuichi

-…pues esas cosas raras y que saben feo se llama comida…-responde el rubio y se da cuenta de la mirada de Rikku-…y eso también va para ti Rikku, no valla a ser que aprendas malas mañas de este…-dice refiriéndose a Shuichi

-…oh, que lindo Yuki!...-exclama Shuichi emocionado a lo cual Yuki lo mira extrañado-…veo que ahora si te das a la tarea de padre de familia…-hace ademán de limpiarse unas lágrimas de los ojos y aparentando estar muy conmovido.

-…baka…-dice Yuki al momento en que toma su cerveza-…por cierto, mañana… me voy de viaje…-avisa y sigue tomando su lata de cerveza hasta terminarla.

-…¡que!...-reacciona Shuichi-…pero si recién hace una semana terminaste tu novela, como puede ser que te vallas sin ni siquiera pasar un tiempo junto a nosotros…-

-…Shuichi…-le reprende Yuki

Rikku siguió tranquilamente comiendo lo que le parecía bueno y dejando el resto, mientras una discusión se hacía presente, el no tomaba gran importancia a eso, ya que desde siempre veía como discutían y tiempo después se arreglaban, además de que su _papá_ siempre decía que su _mamá_ era muy infantil y que no entendía como terminó con una persona tan inmadura, bueno eso fue lo que escuchó en ese momento, lo próximo que escuchó fue que su _papá_ era un idiota y luego el golpe de una puerta al cerrarse -.-

Claro, no todo podía ser miel y romance por tanto tiempo u.u

Yuki se levantó de su puesto molesto y se fue en dirección a donde Shuichi se escondió, esta ves era un armario -.-U, el mismo que utilizaba como escondite cada ves que quería ¿paz y tranquilidad? para poder escribir sus canciones.

-…Shuichi¡sal de ahí!...-ordena Yuki al momento en que ingresa en la habitación de huéspedes donde el armario siempre estaba vacío y era el preferido del cantante.

-…¡no!...-escuchó de adentro

-…si no sales ahora te sacaré a la fuerza…-dice el rubio perdiendo la paciencia

-…me da igual!...-contestó en tono infantil.

-…pues si no sales ahora lo harás más tarde para cuando se termine el aire…-comenta Yuki al momento en que se sienta en la cama-…y yo te estaré esperando…-

-…no es cierto!...-escucha de nuevo, luego una pausa-…bueno, si es cierto, pero igual me volveré a meter…-corrige el pelirosa-…por eso me puedes esperar todo lo que quieras…-

-…bueno…-acepta el escritor-…veo que aun sigues siendo infantil…-comenta

-…Yuuuukiiii, eres malo!…-escucha decir desde el armario.

Rikku se encontraba en la puerta, después de haber visto como sus _padres_ habían discutido y como su _mamá_ había dicho que no saldría del armario decidió acercarse a este, ante la sorpresa de Yuki, el niño metió uno de sus pequeños dedos por una rendija y abrió un poco la puerta, metió un pie y luego el otro y ya estaba dentro, la puerta se volvió a cerrar dejando a Yuki asombrado y molesto.

-…veo que lo dos son tal para cual!...-reclama mostrando sus molestias en esas palabras, salió de ese lugar sin decir mas, se fue en dirección a su estudio, donde podría fumar tranquilamente y escucharía cuando Shuichi salga del armario y así lo podría acorralar.

-…Rikku, mira si ya se fue…-pide Shuichi al momento en que el niño asoma la cabeza por una rendija, luego lo mira y asiente.

Shuichi abre la puerta del armario y sale de este, para de ahí tomar aire a bocanadas, Rikku salió después de él y se lo quedó mirando.

-…vamos a casa de Iru-chan…-propone el chico a lo cual el niño solo asiente.

Iruse Sukobaru (si, yo de nuevo u.u, si quieren llámenme la entrometida, pero mis historia son conocidas por que siempre me meto como un personaje, jeje), ella es nueva en el edificio, se había mudado hace unos cinco meses, era una Mangaka de gran reconocimiento, la mayoría de sus obras habían sido llevadas a la pantalla y convertidas en anime . (sí sé, exagero, pero soñar no cuesta nada ¬¬, además los fics son para eso), vivía sola con su gata, una hermosa siamés llamada Tattoo (no mi vida que eres hermosa? –una hermosa gata siamés se acuesta en sus piernas y maúlla tiernamente mientras ronronea- si, eres linda, preciosa mi vida XP).

Shuichi salió del apartamento seguido de Rikku, así, por fin después de caminar un poco y sentir que Yuki lo acechaba, por que en verdad lo acechaba ya que lo estaba siguiendo para confrontarlo, algo que casi nunca hacía, logró tocar la puerta y el timbre, hasta que después de unos segundos esta se abrió y el chico se llevó a Rikku consigo hasta cerrar la puerta de un golpe y ponerle seguro.

-…pelearon…-¬¬ una afirmación por parte de la chica que se encontraba parada viendo como Shuichi sostenía la puerta la cual ahora era golpeada por afuera.

-…ah, no Iru-chan, solo venimos a hacerte una visita…-ríe Shuichi nerviosamente-…no le prestes atención a Yuki, es que se levantó con ganas de molestar, jeje…-

-…bueno si tu lo dices…- ¬¬

Rikku se encontraba jugando con la gata.

-…Yuki es malo, se quiere ir de viaje por mucho tiempo!...-explotó el pelirosa

-…¿Por cuánto?...- u.u

-…4 semanas y media…-responde Shuichi con sus enormes ojos llorosos.

-…Shuichi…- O.o-…eso es poco…-¬¬

-…Iruseeee!...-reclama el chico

-…vamos, no ha de ser tan malo, además, amor de lejos felices los cuatro…-ríe, luego nota la mirada de Shuichi, se avecinaba mas llanto-…este, digo, amor de lejos, felices los tres…-ríe ahora nerviosa-…por que no creo que seas capas de traicionar a Yuki… ¿o si?...¬¬

-…Iruuuuuseeeeeeeeeee, eres mala, buuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!...-comenzó a chillar

-…ya, Shu-chan, si no quieres que eso pase habla con Yuki…-

-…no quiero…-niega moviendo enérgicamente su cabeza

-…mira que el pobre se encuentra detrás de la puerta esperando…-Iruse abre la puerta mostrando a un Yuki muy molesto mirando amenazadoramente al pelirosa-…tiene un semblante muy preocupado, por que no vas con él Shu-chan?...-propone la chica

-…Iru-chan!...-Shuichi trata de aferrarse a la pobre

-…ven acá Shuichi, tenemos que 'hablar'…-Yuki lo agarró de las caderas y se lo trepó al hombro, haciendo énfasis en la palabra hablar.

-…Iru-chaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnn!...-se quejó Shuichi al momento en que veía como se alejaba de esta

-…no te preocupes, que yo cuido de Rikku esta noche…-se despide la chica u

-…mejor hubiera sido ir a la casa de Hiro…-T T

Otra noche larga para Shuichi, si, esa noche recibió el castigo que Yuki creyó mejor para él y ya saben a que me refiero, aunque el pelirosa hubiera preferido dormir en el sofá, pero no pudo hacer ese trato con Yuki ya que el rubio se encontraba muy molesto por tratar de huir de él y no afrontarlo.

-…¿entendiste bien Shuichi?...-Yuki miraba a Shuichi que se encontraba recostado al lado de él en la cama, el chico solo asiente con la cabeza-…entonces…-lo volvió a besar mientras sus manos comenzaban a viajar por su cuerpo.

-…Yuki, ya no, por favor…-se quejó el pelirosa

-…claro que si, yo pienso que no has tenido suficiente castigo…-comenta el rubio al momento en que lo vuelve a besar

-…eres un abusador…-ríe Shuichi

-…y a ti te gusta…-

1 semana después…

Shuichi se encontraba en el comedor, ocupando el lugar de Yuki en la mesa, estaba recostado encima de esta mientras mantenía cerrado los ojos y hacía una extraña mueca, estaba 'vigilando' que Rikku se comiera la merienda, él no comería nada, sentía nauseas de solo ver la comida.

-…_mami_…-Rikku puso un pedazo de su okonomiyaki frente al rostro de Shuichi

-…no… Rikku, _mami_ no se siente bien…-el cantante interpone la mano entre el pedazo de okonomiyaki y su rostro.

-…toma Shu-chan, será mejor que comas esta crema que preparé, te hará bien…-Iruse sale de la cocina al momento en que deja una taza de crema frente a Shuichi

-…no quiero…-llora el chico T T

-…ah, Rikku, yo también quiero okonomiyaki!...-sonríe la chica mientras se acerca a Rikku quien le extiende un poco de la comida en su mano, la cual, gustosa, ella abre la boca y come-…ah, que rico!...-sonríe

-…Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiruuuuuuuuuuuuuu-chaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnn…-exclama Shuichi

-…ya te dije Shu-chan, tomate esa crema de tomate, para mi lo que te hace falta es potasio y el tomate tiene suficiente potasio, por eso estas tan pálido…-comenta Iruse ¬¬

-…enserio Iru-chan, no puedo ver nada de comida, inclusive pensar en comida me dan ganas de…-se calló y cubrió su boca con su mano para luego suspirar profundamente calmando las nauseas

-…solo te voy a decir una palabra que consta de dos silabas…-u.u-…co-me…-¬¬

A duras penas Shuichi levantó la cabeza para así poder tomar la crema que le había preparado Iruse con mucho esfuerzo y no es que ella sea una gran cocinera, pero al menos no se le quemaba el agua como a él; por mucho que intentara, no podía comer, su estómago no aceptaba la comida, con solo una cucharada salió corriendo con dirección al baño.

-.- suspiro.

-…Rikku, enserio tu_ mami_ está enfermo…-u.u-…lo peor de todo es que tu _papá_ no está aquí…-

Rikku solo asintió -.-

-…por cierto, mañana yo te llevaré a la guardería¿te gustaría ir en un BMW?...-le pregunta al pequeño que solo siente-…ahhh, kawaiiiii!...-x-…para mi próximo manga crearé un personaje igualito a ti…-se tuerce de lo lindo que es Rikku.

Pronto un sudoroso Shuichi salió de la habitación y se recostó boca arriba en el sofá, se veía que realmente estaba pálido y respiraba cansinamente.

-…por cierto, llamé a Hiro-kun para que venga a cuidarte mientras yo trabajo en el tomo 12 de la serie, es que la entrega es en dos días, pero puedo ir a dejar y recoger a Rikku de la guardería mientras Daisuke me ayuda con los bocetos y al mismo tiempo cocina…-u

-…ah, llamaste a Hiro?...-preguntó el chico

-…si…-asiente Iruse-…y me dijo que vendría esta noche a cuidarte hasta que te repongas…-

-…ajá…-dice el pelirosa

El timbre comenzó a sonar e Iruse se levantó a abrir la puerta tan sonriente como siempre.

-…ese ha de ser Hiro, hace ya mas de media hora que lo llamé…-sonríe al momento en que abre la puerta-…hola…-saluda

-…hola Iruse, por cierto, lo encontré en la puerta…-dice Hiro señalando a Daiseku

-…ah, me había olvidado que venías, creo que no te avisé que me encontraba en el departamento Uesugi…-ríe nerviosa

-…claro…-¬¬

-…y como está Shuichi?...-pregunta Hiro

-…igual…-responde Iruse-…cada ves que le doy algo para comer se va al baño y lo vomita, no soporta nada en el estómago…-.-

-…para mi que debería ir a un médico…-comenta Daisuke

-…¿qué!...-Shuichi se levanta del sofá-…yo no necesito ningún médico, mírame, estoy bien…-exclama sorpresivamente haciendo gestos y movimientos frente a ellos-…ves, estoy bien…-

¬¬ todos.

-…bueno, si tú lo dices…-comenta Daisuke al momento en que le da una palmadita en su hombro.

-…¿Qué es lo que huele?...-Hiro cambia la conversación

-…es Okonomiyaki de huevo y camarones, lo compré para Rikku, pero sobró un poco¿quieres?...-ofrece la chica

-…yo también quiero…-interviene Daisuke

-…también hay crema de tomate…-ofrece la mangaka

-…yiak, que asco!...-exclama Dai

-…Shuichi?...-llamó Hiro al momento en que constató de que el chico no se encontraba y solo oyó como una puerta se cerró fuertemente.

-…-.-, ahí está de nuevo…-suspira Iruse

-…esperemos a que se recupere pronto…- Hiro solo suspiró --

**Notas de Autora:** Primero quiero disculparme por la demora, es que he tenido mucho trabajo en la U, así que por eso me he demorado, pero esta es la primera parte de este capítulo, espero les guste, solo he publicado la mitad ya que por falta de tiempo no he podido pasarlo por completo, pero les prometo que lo haré lo mas pronto posible…

Por cierto, para quien quiera la segunda parte de Gravitation, mándenme un mail que yo se los paso, traducida por mi persona… está muy interesante…

Por cierto, a continuación lo reviews…

Ilye-aru: (Shiko lleva un diccionario en mano), jeje, no se si haya faltas esta ves, pero ni modo, también estoy tratando de mejorar mi redacción, es que no soy buena escribiendo en tercera persona, pero como ves hago mi mayor esfuerzo (mostrándose muy orgullosa), y si, a mi también me parece que a Shuichi se lo ve mas lindo con el cabello largo igual que en el manga…

Mels: Pues como le ves, a mi me gustaría cortarle las ganas a Yuki en medio camino¿a quien no, rubio play boy ¬, bueno, y que te pareció, me quedan aun muchas mas sorpresas y te digo que esa no es la primera y única ves que Shu le va a cortar a Yuki, jejejeje…

Leviq: gracias, domo arigatou, que bueno que te haya parecido así, estaba muy asustada y esperando tomatazos de quienes leyeran el lemon, pero con lo que me has dicho me subes mucho los ánimos, domo arigatou…

AISHITERU SHUICHI: si, y aquí está la continuación… y acuérdate de lo que te dije para la secuela de Tú, tienes que darme una respuesta, no importa si es negativa o positiva, ahí veo como me arreglo…

Mere Sohma: que bueno que te gusto mi lemon, y si, es cierto, escribir lemon es muy difícil, imaginarte lo que va a ocurrir o como quieres que ocurra es fácil pero al momento de plasmarlo en palabras te quedas nula, no sabes como explicar las cosas, es muy difícil, pero espero llegar a cogerle el golpe…

Walking: aquí ta el siguiente cap…

Rei-chan D: gracias por decirlo, y no te preocupes, que yo también lo soy y sinceramente lo admito XD, si, soy el colmo, mi marido ya me lo dijo… (Daisuke la ve desde lejos ¬¬)

Pandora-Sakuma: que bueno que te empiecen a gustar, a mi me encantan, los leo en todos lo idiomas para así poder sacar ideas… y ya verás lo que pasará cuando se entere, eso viene acompañado de un poco de angs…. Jeje, es que soy ultra fanática del angs así que no puedo evitarlo…

ZumoLove: yo creí que estaba mal, como fue mi primer Lemon… que bien que te haya gustado…

Remi: hola amiga, que bien que te haya gustado el lemon, yo estaba muy asustada de que a nadie le haya gustado, y yo también he leído unos muy fuertes por eso prefiero dejar este así, como entre suave, romantico y fuerte… bueno, me entiendes no?... jeje, nos leemos…

Vania: Gracias, ya leíste parte de las consecuentes de la noche te pasión y lo que sigue está aun mejor, gracias a una buena idea que me dio Nadesiko, jeje…

Cathy-chan: gracias, por otra parte, lo siento si no he podido pasar por tu fic, pero como ya dije he estado muy ocupada con la U, pero en cuanto pueda lo hago… y si, a mi también me gusta ver sufrir a Yuki, ya verás lo que le tengo preparado…

AGUILA FANEL: que bien que te haya gustado, a mi también me encanta esta pareja…

Yuna-san: Hola Yunita, lo siento si no pude actualizar rápido (ríe mientras se rasca la cabeza apenada), pero como ves aquí también lo corto en una parte muy interesante¿te gusto mi intromisión? (se para sobre el escritorio sosteniendo un lapiz en su mano derecha), ahora tengo faceta de mangaka… por cierto, quiero que hagas eso que me dijiste que ibas a hacer con Shuichi, pero solo hasta tal punto, que Yuki interrumpa todo, no lo puedes dejar solo viendo como su amada bola de pelos rosa se le va¿verdad?... ··… te mato si eso ocurre (la amenaza con la espada samurai que le quitó a Kenshin y este llora por detrás mirando como la utiliza para amenazar a Yuna), bueno, espero te haya gustado… jeje

TardyAsuka: aquí está la siguiente parte, gracias por los ánimos…

Lore-anime: aquí está la continuación, lo siento si demoré, pero para mi esto si es pronto, creí que me iba a demorar mas…

Mc yaoi: ya veras lo que tengo preparado y hay otra historia que tengo en mente que quiero explotar, como se ve mis preferencias son angs, ya verás la siguiente historia en donde verás a Shuichi como dices…

Kitsune-Shikon: muchas gracias por el apoyo y voy a tratar de continuarlo lo mas pronto posible, pero es que también estoy escribiendo lo poco que me inventado de la secuela de Tu, que va estar para echar lágrimas y mucho mas sufrimiento para todos… WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…. Ejem….pero lo bueno es que siempre me encanta dejar finales felices en los angs… jeje, es que no me gusta ver a mis personajes favoritos separados… TT… y me alaga que mi lemon esté entre los que mas te gusta…

Aitsu-chan: jeje, enserio lo cree, pues gracias, además tengo pensado publicar otro intento de lemon que tengo guardado en memoria…

Mc yaoi: ya lo publiqué…

Kao: que bueno que te haya gustado y si, lo voy a hacer mas picante…

Yakumo: pues sería bueno que comenzaras a implorarme, por que este fic si se va a demorar, pero prometo hacer los capítulos largos, además Nadesiko lo declaró como el lado dulce de su fic… pero bueno… tendrás que implorarme, no pedirme… WAHAHAHAHAHAHA

muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer el loco fic de esta traumatizada escritora... domo arigatou...


	3. Los Sintomas, parte 2

**Bebé a bordo!**

**Disclaimer:** Gravitation no es mío TTxTT, malos.

**Sumary:** Una noche de pasión lo cambia todo, ahora Yuki deberá soportar lo cambios Físicos, Hormonales, Sentimentales y de conducta... ¡eres un idiota! Yuki&Shuichi

**Notas de Autora:** aquí está la segunda parte del anterior capítulo, creo que esta está mucho mas larga de lo que debería, pero habían varias situaciones que quería explotar, espero les llegue a gustar… y si, Rikku es el hijo adoptivo de Shu y Yuki, ese niño solo habla con Shuichi… es el mismo que sale en la segunda parte de Gravitation…

**Los Síntomas.**

**(parte2)**

**By: **Shiko-chan

Ring-Ring (típico sonido del teléfono sonando ¬¬).

Rikku se quedó observando como el teléfono seguía sonando encima de la mesita del recibidor, miró hacia el sofá en donde Shuichi se encontraba hecho un ovillo, con una manta cubriéndolo hasta la cabeza ya que hacía mucho frío, bueno, según su_ mami_, ya que había cerrado todas las ventanas y se había puesto su ropa mas abrigada además de que había encendido la calefacción, -.-, si, eso era lo que tenía que soportar, el pobre niño sentía mucho calor, solo llevaba una pequeña camisa holgada de algodón, un short y andaba sin zapatos; el teléfono no paraba de sonar y se decidió en descolgar el auricular.

Rikku puso el enorme auricular a un lado de su cabeza, pero solo la bocina superior le cubría la mayor parte de su mejilla.

-…hola, Shuichi…-era Yuki

Rikku negó.

-…¿Rikku?...-preguntó al escuchar la respiranción.

Rikku asintió.

-…¿Dónde está Shuichi?...-

Rikku señaló el sofá.

-…pásamelo…-ordena el rubio, pronto escuchó unos movimientos y golpeteos como si la bocina hubiera caído.

Rikku, sigilosamente como solo el lo hacía se acercó hasta su _mami_ quien se encontraba en el sofá, topó la cabeza de este y le sonrió de la forma mas tierna que podía, Shuichi se levantó de su puesto y miró al niño.

-…buenos días Rikku…-saludó de manera somnolienta

-…_papi_…-dice Rikku señalando el teléfono descolgado

-…¿Yuki?...-miró el teléfono con desgano-…dile que estoy dormido…-se volvió a recostar en el sofá y a cubrirse con la manta-…hace mucho frío y aquí estoy calientito…-sonríe para si mismo.

-…traigo la comida!...-ingresa Iruse quien era seguida de su gatita Tattoo-...ohh, el teléfono descolgado…-sonríe la chica-…no se lo puede dejar así…-lo cerró.

-…_mami_…-Rikku vuelve a llamar a Shuichi

-…Rikku, deja a tu _mami_, no ves que se siente mal, mejor vamos a comer ramen!...-los ojos de la chica se iluminan-...ramen con arroz, que delicia!...-exclama-…pero todavía no puedo entender Shu-chan…- -.-' -…como es posible que no hayas querido comer en tres días y que de pronto vengas a decirme que quieres Ramen con arroz…-

-…jeje, no se lo que me pasa, es que de pronto sentí ganas de comer Ramen con arroz…-responde Shuichi al momento en que toma asiento en el sofá (en Japón, comer Ramen con arroz es una asquerosidad, no es muy bien visto y solo pocos suelen mezclarlo, también está el Ramen con Curry, que es considerado como otra rareza en los gustos)

-…por cierto, traje curry de árbol para ponerle al Ramen…-comenta Iruse al momento en que se ventilaba con su mano-…oye¿acaso no tienes calor?...-le pregunta la chica mostrando su molestia

-…Iru-chan, hace frío!...-responde Shuichi

-…estas loco, hace un calor que dan ganas de caminar desnudo por la ciudad...-responde

O.o, la mirada de Shuichi mientras le cubría los oídos a Rikku.

-…¿Qué, es cierto…-Iruse se encoje de hombros.

-…por cierto, Yuki está al teléfono, le podrías atender?…-pide el cantante

-…ah?... O.o…-se sorprende Iruse

-…sucede algo?...-pregunta el pelirosa mirando a la chica que se hizo la distraída dirigiéndose a la cocina

-…no, nada, olvídalo, mejor vamos a comer…-sonríe

En un Aeropuerto de Estados Unidos Yuki se encontraba mirando la bocina del teléfono público que aun se encontraba en sus manos, su rostro demostraba mucha molestia, como podía ser posible que tomándose la molestia de llamar a casa para saber el estado de su esposo, ya que Touma gentilmente le informó de la condición de este u.u, le hayan cerrado el teléfono en la cara, claro hipotéticamente hablando, pero después de todo, en realidad era que le habían cerrado el teléfono y juraría que había escuchado la voz de Sukobaru, ahora la pregunta era¿Qué estaba pasando?...

Por primera vez en muchos días, Shuichi se encontraba comiendo con ganas, algo que no había pasado desde cinco días después de la partida de Yuki, cuando se empezó a sentir mal.

-…deberías estar feliz Shu-chan, en menos de tres días tienes a tu adorado escritor de regreso…-comenta Iruse que ahora tenía el aire acondicionado prendido y miraba como un mini Shuichi temblaba de frío y parecía un cubo de hielo.

-…ten ten ten ten tengo frío…-dijo el chico en un largo tartamudeo

-…Shuichi!... te digo que estas muy raro…-dice la mangaka mientras termina con el último poco de su Ramen con Arroz y Curry (aun mas raro, lo se u.u, pero así soy yo XD)-…si me dejara llevar por mi intuición femenina diría que estas embarazado…-¬¬

-…IRUSE…-se sorprende el cantante

-…¡que¿acaso no puedo sospechar?...-se aqueja la chica-…además los preservativos no son cien por cien seguros…-sigue comiendo.

-…Iruse!...-Shuichi le llamó la atención mientras cubría las orejas de Rikku con sus manos, el niño, por su parte seguía comiendo tranquilamente el Ramen con arroz que le habían servido.

-…pero no hay por que dudarlo, después de todo por lo que escuchó por las noches de seguro que se la pasan hasta la madrugada haciéndolo, nunca me he fijado en la hora…-se pone a pensar-…de ahora en adelante lo haré…-sorbe un poco de sopa-…ya entiendo por que Rikku no habla mucho, de seguro que los encontró en medio del acto y se traumatizó…-mueve sus palillos en el aire

-…Iruse Sukobaru, callate de una buena vez…-reclama Shuichi mas rojo que un tomate y sin dejar de cubrirle las orejas a Rikku.

-…ya, ya… como si estuviera diciendo algo malo…-se queja la chica

-…pero no deberías decir estas cosas enfrente de Rikku…-le reprende el chico al momento en que deja a Rikku

-…dime Rikku…-la mangaka llama la atención del niño que la mira curioso-… has encontrado a tus papis abrazados y haciendo sus arrumacos o has escuchado cosas raras en la habitación de ellos por las noches?...-

Shuichi se sorprendio y el niño asintió.

-…ves, te lo dije, para mi que es por eso que no habla…-¬¬

-…uuwaaa…-exclama Shuichi muy avergonzado.

-…bueno, mejor no seguimos con la conversación o sino te me acaloras demasiado…-suspira Iruse-…vamos por unos helados…-le propone

Ring-Ring (si, nuevamente el teléfono, es que no pudieron comprar uno polifónico?u.u)

Iruse se levantó a contestar.

-…moshi moshi, Uesugi departamento desu…-dice la chica-…ah, hola Yuki, si, te digo que su estado es deplorable, ah, no reacciones así que no tengo la culpa… cúlpame de cerrar el teléfono entonces!... si claro, pues ahora no te lo paso y te quedas con las ganas… adiós! Baka…-cerró el teléfono-…baka ne!...-saca la lengua y el teléfono nuevamente comenzó a sonar.

-…que no queremos hablar con nadie!…-exclamó Iruse al levantar la bocina nuevamente-…ah, lo siento Hiro, es que no sabía que eras tú, creía que era Eiri soy-un-malhumorado-y-amargado Uesugi alias Yuki tengo-mucho-orgullo-y-no-me-inclino-ante-nadie Eiri…-sonríe amablemente-…si, se encuentra mejor y por fin comió algo, aunque no es de muy buen gusto pero bueno…-se encogió de hombros-…por cierto, supe de muy buena fuente…-su sonrisa cambia a una muy pícara-…¡oye, no me cuelgues!...-reprocha-…igual, voy a chismosear de ti en el espacio de notas en mi manga, de esta no te salvas Hiroshi Nakano!..-se burla

-…¿Qué querían?...-pregunta Shuichi

-…tu marido hacerme la vida imposible y saber como estas, no me preguntes como se enteró, anda a preguntar a NG y Hiro quería saber si has comido y yo quería sobornarlo… eso es todo…-se encoje de hombros-…vamos por esos helados!…-

Hiroshi Nakano se había quedado observando su celular al momento en que había cerrado la llamada, en la pantalla aun marcaba el tiempo de conexión y el número al cual marcó, Iruse Sukobaru realmente era extraña, tenía conexiones por todos lados y sobre todo sabía todo y lo que no sabía se lo inventaba, claro está u.u

Cerró su celular y lo tiró sobre la almohada, se recostó en su cama y miró el techo, realmente le parecía muy raro que Shuichi no estuviera tan genki como siempre (Genki: persona hiperactiva y que siempre goza de buena salud), el celular volvió a sonar, lo miró y suspiró resignado, no! Esta ves no cedería, sabía muy bien que su vida debería continuar, además ya tenía 21 años, debía de madurar y no vivir en la típica historia en que todo sale bien y termina feliz, era hora de buscarse una relación segura, su celular siguió sonando, lo apagó.

Últimamente sufría mucho con sus dos últimos fracasos, en especial con el fracaso en la relación clandestina con su manager, que terminó peor de lo que se esperaba, se supone que nadie sabía de esa relación, mucho menos Shuichi y de pronto llega…

_-Imagen de Iruse riéndose desquiciadamente sobre una gran roca y de fondo la montaña fuji que era iluminada por muchos efectos de luz-_

Ella. u.ú.

Un día llega como si nada junto con Shuichi al estudio de grabación y comenzaron sus acosos (Wahahahaha, no me culpen, Hiro es lindo!), esa mujer sabía todo y hasta sabía lo que pensaba, algo que lo asustó por esa razón dejó que su relación se deteriorara (¬¬ si échame la culpa!) y ahora, al parecer K, quien hay que decir que fue quien terminó la relación, está tratando de mantener una relación y amistad fuera del trabajo, algo que es casi imposible, por que Hiro había optado por solo hablarle cuando se trataba de trabajo v.v

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a su guitarra, tocaría toda la noche, tal vez así olvide sus penas.

Ya había llegado el día de su regreso, Yuki se sentía igualmente preocupado, la información que le daba Tohma de Shuichi no era muy certera, a parte que Rikku no le informaba de nada y cuando decía nada es de nada, peor era con Sukobaru, ella no le dejaba ni tiempo de hablar, cuando descolgaba el teléfono era ella quien hacía las preguntas y ella sola se respondía a si misma, luego hablaba de un montón de cosas que no venían ni al caso para después despedirlo y cerrar¿, enserio que esa mujer tenía mucho parecido a Shuichi si lo miraban por ese lado.(si, me gusta hablar por teléfono, y! ¬¬)

Después de darse una increíble y olímpica escapatoria de los periodistas (léase: pasó por entre ellos), tomó el primer taxi que encontró para así dirigirse a su hogar al mismo tiempo en que planificaba como no ser escuchado ni descubierto por Sukobaru (pobre, ni se imagina que yo soy la escritora y ya sé de su llegada)

Caminó tranquilamente por el pasillo hasta poder situarse frente al ascensor donde lo esperó pacientemente, al momento en que este se abrió dejo ver a un joven que salía de este, se veía muy cansado y con enormes ojeras bajo los ojos.

-…nunca mas voy a su ayuda cuando no tiene ideas…-se queja consigo mismo (jeje, gomene, Dai-chan!., siempre le hago lo mismo)

Yuki no dijo nada solo siguió su camino para tomar el ascensor que lo llevaría a su destino, por fin, su hogar.

-…¿ah?...-el chico lo mira reconociéndolo-…Yuki, por cierto, Shuichi se ve mejor ahora, pero no esperes una recuperación total…-le comenta al momento en que la puerta del ascensor se cierra por completo.

Entonces en verdad Shuichi se encontraba tan mal como le había dicho o era solo una exageración, después de todo el siempre fue tan genki, no ha de ser posible que se enferme de la noche a la mañana.

Al llegar al piso de residencia salió lo mas sigilosamente posible sin antes mirar en dirección a la puerta del departamento de Sukobaru, no valla a ser que esa loca lo escuche y salga corriendo a 'saludarlo' (léase: reprenderlo por haber dejado solo a Shuichi). Caminó rápidamente hasta la puerta de su hogar y cuando iba a meter la llave en la cerradura la puerta se abrió por si sola dejando a ver a una 'contenta' Iruse que le sonreía tranquilamente al verlo.

-…hola…-es lo único que articuló el rubio al momento en que alzaba una ceja en forma de desprecio

-…mira que eres un maldito bastardo¿Cómo es eso de que te tuviste que movilizar de ciudad varias veces, al menos hubieras avisado, a Shuichi le entraba la depresión y todavía con su estado de salud se empeoraba mas, ni siquiera te preocupas por tu familia, que acaso no tienes corazón… pero no se ni por que digo eso si todo el mundo sabe que es cierto, que eres un cretino que no tiene escrúpulos y que solo piensa en sus malditas novelas para así poder ganar mas fama…-Yuki siguió su camino sin tomar en cuenta lo que decía Iruse, cuando esa mujer comenzaba a hablar no paraba hasta encontrar alguna otra cosa en la que distraerse. (Suegra al ataque!... si parezco suegra… u.u)

Escuchó unas risas provenientes de su habitación así que decidió ingresar en esta para encontrarse con su cama matrimonial hecha un desastre ya que encima de esta se encontraban regados lápices de colores, crayones y papeles con garabatos y dibujos amorfos y unos pocos muy lindos y llamativos, de Iruse por supuesto, por que Shuichi no tiene talento para nada y Rikku es apenas un niño de párvulos.

La risas se hicieron mas fuertes en el baño así que decidió dejar su maleta a un lado de la mesita de noche y quitándose las gafas y el chaleco el cual lo dejó sobre una silla cercana caminó en dirección a la puerta, al abrirla se encontró con la sorpresa de que Shuichi y Rikku se encontraban metidos dentro de la bañera, el menor jugando con un patito de hule y un tiburón mientras Shuichi lavaba el cabello del pequeño.

-…se divierten?...-preguntó el rubio mostrando un poco de ironía en sus palabras

-…AHHH! YUUUUUUUUUUUKIIIIIIIIIIII!...-Shuichi salió de la bañera y sin pensarlo se tiró en los brazos de su amado, guapo, sexy, sensual, rubio, buen amante, atractivo, etc… esposo (ya saben a lo que me refiero, creo que me pasé de la raya, aunque todas pensamos igual u).

-…ba… baka…-antes de que el escritor pueda recriminarle algo mas Shuichi lo besaba intensamente.

-…te amo Yuki!..-dijo contento

-…si y también me estas empapando…-¬¬

-…ah, lo siento Yuki…-se separó de el, Yuki solo sonrió en su típica forma, esa forma que solo Shuichi conocía y sabía que significaba perversión.

Yuki sonrió al ver como su pelirosa no llevaba nada puesto y le sonreía de esa forma tan especial, puso su mano sobre una de las caderas del pelirosa para luego acercarse a él no sin antes echar una larga mirada al todo el cuerpo del cantante, sin mas se acercó lentamente a sus labios y turbó su sonrisa para ligeramente rozar los dulces labios.

-…me gusta cuando te vistes de cumpleaños…-susurra en sus labios al momento en que posa su mano sobre el trasero de Shuichi el cual se sonrojó hasta mas no poder.

-…¡Yuki, eres un pervertido!...-le acusa Shuichi de una manera sumamente infantil-…no digas esas cosas que Rikku está presente y te puede escuchar!...-

-…pero eres tu el culpable…-le recrimina-…por tratar de seducirme…-posa su mano libre sobre la mejilla de Shu-…a pesar de tampoco tener talento para eso lo logras…-sonrisa pervertida-…en especial cuando te ofreces de esta forma…-rápidamente su mano pasa a su entrada la cual la acaricia levemente.

-…¡HENTAI NEE!...-

Momentos después la puerta del baño se cerraba en la cara de Yuki.

Una pequeña risa se escuchaba desde fuera de la habitación, era Iruse, al momento Yuki se dio media vuelta para encararla y al hacerlo ella se encontraba muy divertida observándolo.

-…veo que ya encontraste a Shu-chan y Ri-chan, bueno, yo ya me voy por que tengo trabajo que hacer, por favor dile a Shu que si necesita algo me encuentro en mi departamento…-se despide la chica rápidamente al momento en que nota como la miraba el rubio, sin dejar de reírse salió del departamento.

Yuki respiró resignado, a Shuichi le esperaba una LARGA noche, pero primero iría a comer algo.

En el baño Shuichi caminó aun sonrojado hasta la bañera, en donde se metió mientras era observado por Rikku que sostenía al tiburón en una de sus manos y al pato flotaba en el agua, el pequeño siguió con la mirada a Shuichi quien se sentó a su lado y le sonrió.

-…hay que quitar los residuos de Shampoo de tu cabello Ri-chan…-comenta Shuichi

-…te tocó…-dice el niño -.-

-…oeeeeeeeeeeeee!...-exclama Shuichi sorprendido y al mismo tiempo nervioso, que le diría al niño

-…por que?...-preguntó el pequeño u.u

-…ah… este… bueno… pues…-/-…es algo que no debes de hacer, algo que no debes hacerlo con nadie hasta que seas adulto…-explica Shuichi

-…por que?...-y vuelve (está en la edad del por que… compréndanlo u.u)

-…son cosas prohibidas que solo hacen los mayores…-sonrisa hipócrita, esperaba que al menos se tragara ese cuento

-…pero…-el niño lo miró-…por que lo hacen?...-parpadeo dos veces, perplejo

-…por que esas dos personas se aman…-suspiró cansado al momento en que comenzaba a quitarle el shampoo a Rikku-…cuando dos personas se aman y se confiesan lo que sienten puede que se toquen y cuando están casados se tocan de ves en cuando, es normal…-

-…uhm…-Rikku se queda pensando -.-

-…muy bien, ahora yo me quito el shampoo y salimos a saludar a Yuki…-sonríe

-…aishiteru okasa…-Rikku se abraza al pecho de Shuichi (niño precoz! ¬-¬)

-…jeje…-ríe Shuichi-…creo que tendré que alejarte de Yuki hasta que tengas la edad suficiente para entender estas cosas…-n.n-…en realidad tu padre es una muy mala influencia…-suspira v.v

Yuki se encontraba sentado frente al televisor cambiando de canal para ver si así encontraba algo interesante que ver, pero nada, todo era aburrido y por sobre todo se había olvidado la contraseña del cable, así que solo veía nacional, ahora si maldecía a Shuichi por haber puesto esa opción en el televisor… mejor dicho maldecía el día en que llegó Rikku por que fue por esa razón que le pusieron clave al cable, todo para que el niño no vea cosas indebidas, nunca en la vida se había aburrido tanto al ver la televisión… (si, v.v, en mi casa hacen lo mismo con el cable)

-…muy bien, ahora te tomas al leche para así irte a dormir…-escucha la voz de Shuichi que cada ves se acercaba seguido de unos pequeños pasos-…y quiero que vallas al baño antes de acostarte, no quiero accidentes en la cama…-(mi mamá también me decía lo mismo u.u, solo que ella era mas explícita o.O, nos decía: vallan al baño antes de acostarse a dormir ya que no quiero beep ni beep en la cama, asi que no beep… si, como amo a mi mamá v.v)

Yuki solo observó como Shuichi aparecía ya vestido con la pijama y Rikku a su lado.

-…Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!...-gritó al momento en que se lanzó hacia él.

¡PAFF!

Yuki se encontraba de pie y miraba a Shuichi extendido en el suelo –sonrisa burlona- eso era lo que le pasaba al baka por haberlo dejado plantado.

-…Yuuuki…-puchero por parte de Shuichi-…eso duele…-se acaricia el mentón mientras ligeras lagrimas asomaban por sus ojos.

-…eso es por cerrarme la puerta en la cara…-responde Auki

-…eres… eres… eres…-sorbe sonoramente la nariz-…eres malo…-se queja con un ligero hilito de voz

-…ja…-exclamación de victoria por parte de Yuki.

Por otra parte Rikku se encontraba observando la patética escena de remedo de pelea entre sus _padres_, si, ahora que lo veía bien, pronto se avecinaría una gran pelea, suspiro resignado, nunca encontraría la paz en esa familia…

Caminó hasta donde Shuichi se encontraba mirando a Yuki y sobandose la parte afectada de la caída, se acercó hasta su _mami_ y le plantó un beso en su mejilla al momento en que se abrazaba a su cuello.

Ò.ó Yuki miraba entre molesto y asombrado, mas molesto.

n.nShuichi se levantó cargando a Rikku y se retiró de la sala.

-.- Rikku se apoyó al hombro de Shuichi mientras se aferraba a la camisa de la pijama.

Auki estaba mas que furioso, como puede ser posible que de pronto Rikku besara a Shuichi y este como si nada se levantara del suelo y se fuera sin siquiera mirarlo o rogarle que le perdonara por haberle cerrado la puerta en la cara!

NO PODÍA SER, ESE NIÑO POCO A POCO LE ESTABA QUITANDO A SU SHUICHI! SU SHUICHI! Claro, por que era suyo y de nadie más, después de todo aceptó ser su esposo y eso iba por sobre todas las cosas.

-…vamos a tu cuarto Rikku…-la voz alegre de Shuichi le sacó de sus pensamientos al momento en que veía pasar a Shuichi que aun cargaba a Rikku en la misma posición, pero ahora este niño cargaba un baso de entrenamiento con leche dentro, el pico del baso lo tenía en la boca mientras que con una de sus manitas sostenía uno de los mangos del baso.

¬¬.

-…mejor me voy a duchar y así planeo como violar a Shu esta noche…-se comentó a si mismo al momento en que se dirigía a su habitación

Shuichi se encargó de que Rikku fuera al baño para luego acomodarlo en la cama.

-…muy bien Rikku, ahora estas en tu cama, calientito y listo para dormir…-le sonríe al pequeño que duras penas podía mantener sus ojos abiertos-…dulces sueños…-le besa la frente.

El niño rápidamente quedó dormido en la gran almohada que acomodaba su cabeza a lo cual Shuichi se levantó del lugar donde se encontraba, justamente arrodillado a un lado de la cama de Rikku.

Al parecer se levantó muy rápido por que sintió un ligero mareo y su vista se hizo borrosa, cerró los ojos y agitó la cabeza, pronto esa sensación desapareció y sonrió, de seguro que quería darle alguna enfermedad muy fuerte, al parecer lo que tubo la semana pasada no se le había quitado por completo. Recoció el baso de entrenamiento de Rikku que ahora se encontraba vacío sobre una mesita de noche y salió de la habitación con dirección a la cocina.

Yuki se encontraba bañando cuando sintió la puerta de su habitación abrirse, de seguro era Shuichi que se iba a acostar a dormir, pero que ni crea que lo lograría, se había propuesto violarlo toda la noche sin importar que Rikku se despertara y que todos los vecinos hablaran de ellos, le valía.

Salió de bañarse, se cambió, bueno, al menos se puso unos boxer y el pantalón de dormir y se dirigió sin secarse el cabello a la puerta de la habitación, esta ves nadie interrumpiría, le puso seguro y con una perversa sonrisa se acercó a la cama en donde Shuichi se encontraba acostado boca abajo.

Su peso contrarrestó en la cama al momento en que se subió a gatas para así colocarse encima de Shuichi y comenzar a besar su cuello, unas atrevidas manos ingresaron por debajo de la camisa de Shuichi al momento en que este reclamaba.

-…no, Yuki…-dijo quejoso-…no quiero, no tengo ganas…-lo empujo al momento en que se abrazó mas a la almohada, Shuichi en la cocina había tenido su peor visión, comida! Y ahora eso causaba un efecto de asco y nauseas pero por si mismo y por su propio bien se había propuesto no volver a vomitar u.u

-…no Shuichi, esta ves no te me escapas…-susurró Yuki al momento en que comenzaba a morder el lóbulo de la oreja de Shu, este por su parte se quejó.

-…¡NO!...-explotó Shu al momento en que lo empujaba bruscamente-…me voy a dormir con Rikku!...-estaba visiblemente molesto

El humor de Shuichi había cambiado rápidamente, algo que había sorprendido mucho a Yuki.

Al levantarse violentamente de la cama a Shuichi le regresaron las nauseas con mayor fuerza, por lo cual tubo que cubrirse la boca para no vomitar en ese lugar, salió corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo con dirección al baño, faltó poco pero casi no alcanza el inodoro.

Yuki estaba visiblemente molesto, ahora menos entendía que era lo que estaba pasando, como así que Shuichi se encontraba de maravilla y de pronto todo lo que le avisaron por teléfono era confirmado y en CINCO MINUTOS!

Se levantó de la cama y caminó al baño para encontrarse con un pelirosa pálido que jadeaba mientras se encontraba sentado frente al inodoro.

-…Shuichi¿estás bien?...-preguntó al momento en que se apoyó al marco de la puerta

-…si, ahora si me siento mejor…-suspiró cansinamente-…aunque…/blup/-de nuevo comenzó a vomitar todo lo que había a duras penas comido ese día.

-…ah, entonces es cierto lo que me informaron por teléfono…-suspira el rubio-…y ya has ido al médico?...-le pregunta

-…¿médico¿quien es médico?...-mirada inocente de Shuichi

-…entonces no has ido a ver a ningún médico, pues entonces mañana iras a ver a uno junto con Sukobaru!...-ordena el mayor

-…¿qué, yo no voy a ver a ningún médico, yo me encuentro bien!...-Shuichi a duras penas se levanta y sale del baño

-…mírate, apenas puede levantarte!...-contesta Yuki

-…no molestes, yo no iré a ver a ningún médico y PUNTO!...-sacó el seguro y salió de la habitación

-…pues irás por que yo te lo mandó!...-Yuki camina detrás de él

-…pues ni aunque me mandes iré donde el médico!...-grita, al momento en que comienza a llorar-…¡eres malo!..-chilla

-…eh?...-Yuki se había sorprendido, como podía ser que ahora se encontrara llorando o.O-…y ahora por que demonios lloras?...-pregunta sarcásticamente

-…eres malo, te odio!...-lloró mas sonoramente-…tu nunca me entiendes!...-se va corriendo en dirección a la habitación de Rikku

-…Shuichi, ven acá…-Yuki le agarra de la muñeca

-…déjame!...-le reclama de manera infantil mientras sorbe la nariz-…tu quieres llevarme al doctor para que me pinchen, eres malooooooooooo!...-llora

-…eh!...-O.o

-…Tat-chan… me dijo… que…que… eso harían…-confieza entre sollozos y quejidos.

-…no van a hacer eso Shu-chan, sabes que no debes creer lo que Tatsuha diga…-v.v, respondió de la forma mas paciente que pudo _/Tatsuha, está me las pagas…/_ ¬¬

-…enserio?...-Shuichi mira a Yuki aun temeroso

-…si…-suspiro de resignación u.u-…ahora vamos a dormir…-lo conduce a la habitación

-…pero… Yuki…-Shuichi nuevamente comenzaba a ver todo borroso.

-…Shu…ichi…-Yuki apenas alcanzó a sostener al pelirosa cuando este caía inconsciente al piso-…¡Shuichi!...-le llamó pero no respondió.

Trató de hacerlo responder pero no podía, su respiración era pausada, le golpeó ligeramente la mejilla pero aun así ni siquiera recibió el sermón sobre el maltrato a menores como siempre hacía Shuichi.

Toc-toc-toc.

Alguien tocaba a la puerta pero le importó, solo era Shuichi el único el cual le preocupaba, entonces esta se abrió, poco después de escucharon unos pasos apresurados y un "Tu culpa!" muy molestoso que Yuki reconocía, era Iruse que había ingresado al departamento.

-…eres un idiota, como puedes hacer que Shuichi sufra recaídas, ni siquiera sirves como enfermero!...-reprocha-…bueno, aunquevestido de emfermero te verías...u.u….-

-…¿estabas espiando?...-la mirada de Yuki era un fría, furiosa y acecina

-…no, claro que no!...-se defiende la chica-…espiar significa mirar…-se cruza de brazos al momento en que asiente frenéticamente con la cabeza-…yo solo estaba escuchando a través de la pared…-corrige

-…es lo mismo…-¬¬

-…mhn… ¿Yuki?...-Shuichi abre lentamente los ojos

-…Shuichi, por fin reaccionas?...-sonríe Iruse-…¡mañana vamos al médico y no hay pero que valga!...-

-…al… al… al… al médico!...-repite Shuichi

-…si…-asienten Iruse y Yuki

-….buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Iruse es mala, la odio!...-salió corriendo en dirección a su habitación

o.O.

**Notas de Autora: **siento mucho la demora, pero es que recién me dieron mi merecida semana de vacaciones en la U, como verán aquí está la tan preciada segunda parte de Los síntomas, en el siguiente capítulo se dará a conocer la tan inesperada noticia por parte de Shu la cual no será muy bien recibida por Yuki que digamos, pero bueno, así son las cosas…

Ahora solo me falta actualizar Neko Saga y no se preocupen que ya va a estar….

Oh, por cierto cincuenta y no-se-cuantos reviews, me pregunto si llegaré a los cien… O.o, eso habrá que ver y solo depende de ustedes, los queridos lectores…

Acontinuación los Reviews:

Hikaru Itsuko: sip, es ese mismo Rikku n.n y los links para bajar el track 55 y track 56 de Gravi están abajo de la página, lo único es que están en inglés, los siguientes van a ser en español, pero eso hasta el siguiente cap…

Mel Sohma: hay! Muchas gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado el fic, por cierto aquí el embarazado es Shuichi, y Ryuichi si va a aparecer mas adelante, solo espera hasta el siguiente capítulo…

Kaoru: y a mi también me tiene cansada con sus reclamos, pero creo que yo también le hago la vida imposible, y muchas gracias…

Tatsuha: claro que no voy a dejar el fic sin terminar, por cierto, el link de los track 55 y 56 en inlglés, respectivamente se encuentran al final de la página…

Gran jefe: en el próximo capítulo sabrás lo que tiene Shuichi n.n, y los links se encuentran al final de la página…

TardyAsuka: Yo también se eso del te y el pan tostado con mantequilla, pero mejor sirve la azucar… jeje, por cierto, ya verás como se comportarán Yuki cuando se entere y espera no mas a ver como serán las cosas con el bebé en casa.

Cecilia: te la enviaré al correo en cuanto tenga tiempo, pero si llegas a leer esto antes sabrás que los links se encuentran al final de la página…

AISHITERU-SHUICHI: y espera a ver con los arrebatos de Shuichi y todos los síntomas como se va a poner la casa de locos…. Y mas conmigo de metida… : p

Remi: bueno, pues Rikku es el hijo que dejó Yuki Kitazawa después de muerto, este niño fue criado con su Tío que ahora es Tía por que se hizo la operación, tonces, mas adelante se ve que a Shuichi le pasan la custodia del niño y queda a cargo de este ya que su tí no puede es ahí en donde Yuki comienza a perder los estribos y ya verás que pasará con Shuichi…

Koraima: si, especialmente yo quisiera esos castigos… por cierto los links se encuentran al final de la página y no te preocupes que en cualquier momento te mando la página del manga de gravitation, a mi no se me ha perdido…

Yuna-san: Yunita¿Cómo tas, también es cierto, quiero matarte ¬¬, pero no lo hago por que o sino nos quedamos sin fic u.u, pero al menos no es tan sufrido como otros angs que he leído, espero que actualices pronto por que a este fic le falta muchisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisimo, jeje… u, yo también quiero que me castiguen XD

Nadesiko: el niño es un personaje creado por Maki Murakami y está en el manga, aparece en el track 56… y yo también creo que las peleas le agregan algo de emoción a la historia… jeje

ShulovesYuki: gracias, pero de aquí continúa un poco de angs y de ahí para matar de risa… XD

Leviq: no actualicé tan pronto como esperabas, pero bueno, aquí está, por cierto los links se encuentran en la parte de debajo de la página, y Rikku no es hijo de ellos, es hijo de Yuki Kitazawa, pero ellos se encargan de la tutoría y crianza del niño, por otra parte, desde que Rikku conoció a Shuichi le dice Mama y dice que su papá es Eiri : p

Mels: (Shiko se tapa los oídos con las manos), que emoción que muestras, tanto gritos… ¿… espera y verás como serán las reacciones de Yuki y mas de Rikku al saberse hermano mayor…

Dark angel-loveless: gracias, muchos me lo han dicho ya…

Yakumo: pues aquí ta el capi y pronto los siguientes…

AnNandOnO: Rikku sale en el track 56, el mismo manga de gravitation, sino que mucho mas adelante, en el anime no aparece por que la historia del manga y anime son muy diferentes, además de que Rikku es uno de los personajes de la continuación de gravitation…

Yuki Hiyama: pues ahora tendrás que esperar el siguiente capi nanoda!

Valerya Lisseth: jeje, gomene, creo que se me olvidó aclarar la existencia de Rikku, bueno pues, Rikku es hijo de Yuki Kitazawa y está bajo la tutoría de Shuichi (de Yuki no, por que el muy desgraciado se rehusó u.u), mas adelante es adoptado por los dos (Yuki le coge cariño pero aun así no deja de tener celos del niño), Rikku le dice a Shuichi mamá desde que lo conoció y también dice que Eiri es su papá, ese es todo el lío… -.-

Kaede: pues ahí abajo están los links, así conocerás al bello de Rikku…

Shao: bueno, si es normal que un hombre se ambarace, por que yo así lo decidí y soy la todopoderosa del fic, así que ahí se hace mi voluntad y si le digo a Tohma que se lance de un edificio tendrá que hacerlo, y Karudo si aparecerá, ya verás lo que tengo preparado para él… jeje, mas celos… y si quieres te paso unas fotitos de Rikku o sino te puedes bajar los tracks de los links que hay abajo…

Mc Yaoi: bueno, pues aquí está la siguiente parte y si se… aun falta la noticia… XD

SHÛIYU-CHAN: cuando tenga tiempo te la envío, o sino puedes bajarla desde los links que están abajo…

Shunichi-sama aka Miko-chan: hola hermanita!... no me desesperes que tu todavía no publicas nada de nada ¬¬…

Shune chan: ya te la mando o sino puedes bajarte los traks por medio del link…

K-RO: el link está abajo, pero no te preocupes en cuanto tenga tiempo también te lo mando a tu mail…

AGUILA FANEL: en realidad Rikku es adoptado… y la siguiente parte la puedes obtener por medio de los links que están abajo…

Peke Armonik: gracias por los ánimos, con deseos así me dan muchas ganas de continuar y besotes…

Kisae: deberías de publicar, sería interesante encontrar a otra persona con la misma convicción y ganas de arruinarle la vida a los personajes XD…

Por fin…

Estos son los links:

Los dos están en inglés… los que siguen son en español… pero eso para el próximo cap… jeje.. u

Track 55:http(slash,slash)www(punto)megaupload(punto)com(slash)es(salsh)?dXHIIFSJH

Track56:http(slash, slash)www(punto)megaupload(punto)com(slash)es(slash)?dXDTET635

por fa… dejen reviews, me encataría saber su opinión, gracias… n.n


	4. La Noticia, parte 1

**Bebé a bordo! **

**Disclaimer:** hay cosas que no tiene precio, para todo lo demás existe Mastercard XD (no me pagan por hacerles publicidad u.u, tacaños ¬¬)

**Sumary:** Una noche de pasión lo cambia todo, ahora Yuki deberá soportar lo cambios Físicos, Hormonales, Sentimentales y de conducta... ¡eres un idiota! Yuki&Shuichi

**Notas de Autora:** eh aquí por fin, el tan esperado capítulo en donde todos se enteran del tan esperado acontecimiento… y ese acontecimiento fue a culpa de quien u.u, haber díganme la lección… fue por culpa de… todos juntos: Y-U-K-I… quien haya respondido bien se merece un premio, una carita feliz J… si, yuki tiene la culpa por que no quiso usar condón marca Sukobaru, así que ya saben, protéjanse cuando hagan esas locuras… v.v… tomen las nuevas pastillas anticonceptivas marca Sukobaru n.-, son muy efectivas u.u, ya que dependen si es que yo quiero que se reproduzcan o no! Wahahahahahahaha… no reclamen, después de todo yo soy la dueña del universo, fuchi Tohma, fuchi…. (lo espanta con un ademán de su mano)

A continuación el fic… pero antes… n.n

Por cierto, aquí hay unas cosas inspiradas del fic Kawaii no Inochi de Aki Izumi (quien escribió el primer Mpreg digno de leer en Gravitation u.u), también la relación HiroxK fue inspirada por Mi Bello Imprevisto de Nadesiko (me gusta referirme a este fic como el lado oscuro de mi historia, la contraparte ¬u¬)…

Por cierto, Nadeshiko, tranquila, y actualiza, por favor… T.T, por cierto, no te preocupes, el ser violada, pero no de la forma que quisieras XD, es pasajero (claro, hasta que mandes a la desgraciada al espacio sideral ¬¬) y como ya dije, te dedico este capítulo, a ver si te gusta el angs que fue inspirado en tu angs (algo por el estilo, este no es tan rudo u.u), espero te guste mucho…

**La noticia (parte 1).**

**By: **Shiko-chan

Se levantó a la madrugada al notar un extraño ruido.

2.38 a.m.

Abrió lentamente los ojos aunque instintivamente quería cerrarlos ya que había una fuerte luz que provenía de enfrente y le molestaba, pronto la luz desapareció al momento en que escuchaba unos pasos acercarse lenta y pesadamente.

-…¿Shuichi?...-preguntó el mayor al momento en que levantó la cabeza para observar mejor a su joven esposo que caminaba lentamente a la cama

-…¿te desperté Yuki, lo siento mucho…-sonríe al momento en que se sienta en su lado de la cama.

-…¡claro que me despertaste¡eres muy ruidoso baka!...-reclama Yuki al momento en que se sienta.

-…jeje, gomene…-se disculpa el pelirosa

-…¿Qué te dijo el médico?...-pregunta el rubio

-…ah…-Shuichi se puso nervioso-…bueno, pues verás, resulta ser algo muy gracioso…-junta sus deditos al momento en que baja la mirada-…estaba caminando por el parque con Rikku cuando…-

-…¿no fuiste al médico?...-¬¬

-…ah?...-n.n¿

-…entonces nos fuiste…-¬¬#

-…¿Cómo¿de que hablas Yuki¿Quién es médico?...-pregunta Shuichi

-…no te me hagas el baka, por que ya lo eres y mas no puedes ser!...-¬¬

-…nee, Yuuuukiii…-reclama de manera infantil-…yo no quiero ir a un médico…-TT.TT

-…Urusai, irás… ya está decidido…-le reprende el mayor

-…Yuki es malo, BUAAAAAAAAA…-llora Shuichi.

Yuki por su parte no le hace caso y se vuelve a acostar para dormir, Shuichi se quedó perplejo al ver eso, como puede ser posible que ni una de sus lágrimas hagan que su amado esposo logre cumplir sus caprichos, no podía ser, maldito Eiri, como era posible que le diera la espalda y se pusiera a dormir cuando se suponía que tenía que resignarse y decirle que ya no iría al médico, hump!

Una rabia muy grande estaba corriendo por su cuerpo, sentía iras y ganas de hacer algo al mismo tiempo, pero no sabía que era, bueno, eso si… tenía hambre, pero no sabía de que y al mismo tiempo tenía iras de Yuki.

Cogió su almohada y con toda la ira reprimida se la lanzó a Yuki provocando que este se tambaleara y cayera al suelo, ya que se encontraba al filo de la cama.

-…oe, Baka!...-le reclamó el escritor al momento en que veía como Shuichi se levantaba de la cama y con la frente en alto además del orgullo herido salía del cuarto.

3.21 a.m.

-…Yuki realmente es un idiota, Cómo lo odio!... agh!...-reclamaba Shuichi, se mete una cucharadita a la boca-…hay que rico!…-comía de una tarrinita.

-…si… AAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!...-bosteza Iruse-…lo que tu digas…-se recuesta en la mesa -.-zZ

-…zzzzzzzZZZZZ…-Hiro dormía apoyado en el respaldar de la silla

-…oye, como que si lo odias, no estarías casado con Yuki…-comenta la mangaka

-…este… bueno, pues…-se apena-…es que es muy bueno en la cama y tiene un…-prefirió callarse

-…heeeeeeeee….-sonrisa pícara de Iruse-…jejejejejejeje, por eso le dan duro hasta la madrugada…-le pica la mejilla con su dedo índice

-…ah, que… quien?...-se despierta Hiro

-...hablábamos de Yuki…-responde Shuichi

-…y hablando sobre tu marido… no crees que es mas común que le pidas a él que valla a comprar por la madrugada tu leche en polvo que pedirme a mi que solo soy tu mejor amigo de la infancia…-¬¬

-…si…-n.n-…y por eso tu me compraste la lechita en polvo…-

La gata siamés se comienza a pasear entre las piernas de Shuichi al momento en que maullaba y ronroneaba.

-….jo, ni loco te voy a dar, esta es MI leche!...-le dice a Tattoo quien solo maúlla en desaprobación mirando como Shuichi lamía la cuchara.

-…y ya fuiste al médico?...-pregunta Hiro estirándose por la mala posición en que se encontraba.

-…este… quien es médico?...-pregunta Shuichi n.n

¬¬

-…yo no quiero!...-berrea el pelirosa TxT

-…entonces está decidido, te voy a hacer una cita con un médico conocido y de mucha confianza…-Iruse golpea la mesa con sus muños al mismo tiempo que un poco de leche en polvo se derrama, la gata se trepa a la mesa y comienza a lamer.

-…ahh!...-dice Shuichi-…mi lechita en polvo!...-TxT

-…ya deja de llorar por la leche en polvo y presta atención a lo que te digo!...-¬¬

-…mira, aquí hay mas…-Hiro le extiende otra tarrina

-…oh, que rico!...-n.n Shuichi

-…bueno…-¬¬ Iruse

-…hormonas…-u.u Hiro

-…ejem…-v. le iba diciendo…-la mangaka se pone de pie y mira a los presentes-…a esta persona la conocen muy bien…-sonríe

-…¿ah?... ¿Qué cosa?...-Shuichi alza la mirada-…¿oye Iruse, por que estas sobre la mesa y son esa sonrisa tan confiada?...-parpadea perplejo

-…¿ah, que?...-mira a los dos aludidos y a su gata, los tres la observaban-…jeje, creo que me entusiasmé demasiado…-ríe y se baja de la mesa para así sentarse cómodamente en esta

-…por cierto, como es que conocemos a quien tu dices que conocemos y que es de confianza…-pregunta Hiro

-…pera, nabos y coles…-le detuvo la chica-…me puedes hablar bonito?...-

-…siempre hablo bonito…-¬¬ responde Hiro

-…Iruse!...-le llama Shuichi

-…dime mi vida…-sonríe la mangaka

-…mi vida…-contesta Shuichi n.n

-…jeje, gracioso el niño…-ríe la chica-…ahora si, dime mi amor…-n.ñ

-…mi amor…-sonríe el cantante

-…le pegas tu o le pego yo?...-ñ.ñ¿ pregunta Iruse

-…mejor los dos y así se le quita lo baka…-¬¬ responde Hiro

-…Shuichi, te estoy diciendo que me digas lo que sea que tengas que decirme!…-Iruse saca toda la paciencia que tiene (en realidad mi paciencia es nula u.u).

-…hay ya!... no tienes por que gritar!...-T.T

-…entonces apúrate que quiero dormir!..-reclama el guitarrista

-…es que…-baja la cabeza mientras comienza a juntar sus dedos índice en señal de pena-…tengo ganas de comer pizza…-susurra

-…pues levanta la pata y lámetela!...-responde Iruse (eso me dice mi mamá cuando tengo hambre y ella tiene pereza de cocinar u.u, tengo una linda madre¿a que si?n.n)

O.o Shuichi.

-…Bueno, como les iba diciendo, a quien te voy a recomendar…-la chica mira a Shuichi-…es a Karudo…-sonríe

-…¿eh?...-Shuichi ladea la cabeza

-…te refieres al mismo tipo que vivía en el pequeño edificio departamental de los estudiantes de la Universidad Kansai Gaidai al lado de la casa de los padres de Shuichi…-dice Hiro

-…si, ese mismo…-asiente Iruse

-…¿y como conoces a Ka-kun?...-pregunta Shuichi

-…es mi hermano mayor…-responde Iruse haciéndolo obvio ¬¬

-…Karudo Sukobaru es tu hermano mayor¿pero como?...-reacciona Shuichi

¬¬ miradas de Hiro e Iruse

-…por dios Shu-chan, en donde demonios tienes la cabeza?...-suspira Hiro-…no te acuerdas que fue justamente Karudo quien te presentó a Iruse cuando ella recién se mudó a este departamento?...-

-…ah, si es cierto…-Shuichi se vuelve a sentar-…jeje, creo que lo olvidé…-

-…entonces está decidido, te programaré una consulta con aniki…-sonríe la chica al momento en que hace aparecer un teléfono inalámbrico y marca el número

-…oye Iru-chan, como que es inapropiado llamar a estas horas…-comenta Hiro

-…que va, mi hermano trabaja a estas horas…-responde Iruse al momento en que coloca la bocina en su oreja-…ah, hola aniki, como estas, espero que bien…-sonrisa

-…por cierto, que hora es?...-pregunta Shuichi

-…son las 4.15 a.m. pronto amanecerá y yo aun tengo sueño, suerte que mañana no hay trabajo ya que estamos de vacaciones…-el pelirrojo recuesta su mentón en la mesa pensando sus penas.

-…últimamente estás muy decaído¿te pasa algo?...-pregunta Shuichi

-…problemas del corazón…-responde Iruse para luego volver la atención al teléfono

-…¿Ayaka?...-pregunta Shuichi y Hiro no responde

-…no, un nuevo amor, una aventura que le dejó mal sabor…-interviene nuevamente Iruse, por fin había dejado el teléfono cerrado

-…¿es eso cierto Hiro¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?...-pregunta Shuichi

-…es que se supone que nadie debía saberlo…-responde desde la misma posición

-…entonces como es que Iruse…-el pelirosa señala acusadoramente a la chica

-…fue en el día en que la llevaste de visita a NGRecords…-dice Hiro

-…ese día me perdí y de casualidad fui testigo del amorío de Hiro…-sonrisa maliciosa por parte de Iruse (si, claro que me perdí u.u –mentirosa- que, quien dijo eso? O.o)

-…ah, entonces es por eso que estuviste acosando a Hiro todo este tiempo…-cae en cuenta el pelirosa al momento en que se apoya al respaldar de la silla

-…maldita mujer…-¬¬ mirada llena de ira por parte de Hiro

-…jojojojojojojojojojojo…-risita desquiciada de parte de Iruse non

-…ya le encuentro sentido a todo…-sonríe Shuichi

-…ah?...-los chicos le miran extrañados (es que es raro que Shuichi comprenda tan rápido… u.u)

-…no me digas que con quien tuviste…-¬w¬

-…ajá…-asiente Iruse ¬w¬

-…¿Qué!...-exclama Hiro-…yo no he tenido nada con K, nunca he salido con él y ni siquiera tuvimos sexo!...-explota y se calla visiblemente sonrojado o/o

-…jaja, Hiro, a ti es muy fácil sacarte la información y ni siquiera tuvimos que usar las máquinas de tortura…-comenta Iruse

-…si, Hiro-chan siempre fue así desde niño…-asiente Shuichi

-…bueno, por ahora es mejor irnos a dormir…-Iruse se levanta de su silla

-…pero yo quiero saber mas sobre Hiro y K…-Shuichi hace un puchero

-…mañana por la mañana vienes a mi casa, por que de seguro Hiro se quedará a dormir ya que es muy temprano por la mañana como para que salga el solo y además podría tener un accidente, imagínate que se quede dormido conduciendo su motocicleta…-u.u

-…si, es cierto Hiro, no quiero que conduzcas así que quédate en casa de Iruse esta noche…-ordena el cantante

-…zzzzZZZZZ…-Hiro ya se había entregado a Morfeo, se encontraba en el sofá recostado.

-…es rápido…-comenta Iruse -.-

-…ahora me voy a hacer un lugar al lado de Rikku…-comenta Shuichi

-…entonces no vas a dormir con Yuki…-pregunta Iruse

-…no… el podría violarme -.-…-responde

-…entonces hasta mañana por la mañana…-sonríe la chica

-…si, mañana paso por aquí después de dejar a Rikku en la guardería…-se despide Shuichi

-…por cierto, tu cita con aniki es pasado mañana en su consultorio, yo iré contigo para que no escapes o digas que se te olvidó…-responde la mangaka al cerrar la puerta

-…ajá…-sonríe nerviosamente mientras ingresaba en el departamento Uesugi

El día tan esperado había llegado, por fin Shuichi iba a su cita con el doctor siendo arrastrado por Iruse que caminaba tranquilamente de la manita de Rikku, el niño recién había salido de la guardería, ese día habían tenido piscina por lo cual los pequeños cabellos rubios del niño aun escurrían agua y para arrebatar hacía un inmenso, increíble e insoportable calor, pero Iruse no parecía sentirlo ya que iba bien campante y follada en ropa normalmente calurosa.

-…ya Shu-chan, le das mal ejemplo a tu hijo, imagínate que estará pensando de ti…-le reprende Iruse

-...etto…-Shuichi mira al niño.

-.- Rikku

-…bueno, sigamos caminando que nos falta poco…-Iruse vuelve a jalarlo de la manga de la camisa.

Al llegar se encontraron con un gran sala de espera de color blanco, la sala estaba a medio copar de mujeres embarazadas, madres y sus hijos, y niños mas o menos de la edad de Rikku.

¬¬ mirada de Shuichi hacía Iruse

n.n Iruse tararea Super Drive

¬¬

n.n

¬¬

n.n¿

¬¬

n.n¿

¬¬

-…ya deja de mirarme de esa forma, es por tu bien, hay que sacarnos de la duda…-sonríe la chica

-…pero fue sin mi consentimiento!...-reclama el pelirosa

-…Shuichi Uesugi…-llama una enfermera

-…ah, etto, hai…-Shuichi se levanta de su asiento

-…el doctor Sukobaru lo espera…-la enfermera hace ademán de que le siga

-…Rikku, quédate con Iruse y hazle caso, no te alejes mucho y no te metas los juguetes a la boca, tampoco cojas nada raro del suelo y te ensucies la ropa, no te sientas en el suelo y no hagas ningún desorden ni travesura…-decía Shuichi

-…ya vete!...-¬¬ Iruse agarra al niño entre sus brazos

-…si, por favor Iruse no permitas que él…-

-…ya!... largo!... fuchi!...-u.u le hizo ademán de que se fuera

-…jeje, si, ya me voy…-Shuichi siguió a la enfermera

-…Rikku¿quieres tener un bebé en casa?...-pregunta Iruse

v.v el niño asiente

-…jeje, y quieres tenerlo ahora o después?...-la chica lo carga en peso y se sienta con él en la sala

El niño solo la mira como esperando una respuesta afirmativa por parte de ella.

-…si Shuichi no se apura, llamó a mi hermano para que me informe…-ríe la mangaka

Shuichi pasó a un gran consultorio (mi hermano me reclamó por le pequeño consultorio que le di en el fic Tu u.u, me pegó ., pero no se preocupen, lo voy a demandar por abuso infantil v.v, y se lo voy a decir a mi mamá u.u), las paredes eran blancas y en ellas estaban figuras explicativas sobre los periodos de gestación, no entendió nada, pero era mejor ver eso que asustarse por todas las demás cosas raras que podría encontrar por curioso.

-…Shu-chan!...-ingresa un joven alto, de tez blanca, ojos verde agua y cabello de un rojizo bien oscuro que daba la impresión que era negro, estaba con su bata de doctor lo cual lo hacía ver muy elegante y apuesto a la vez (escribe esto mientras suda frío por que Karudo se encuentra vigilándola con su súper intensa mirada acecina), el joven se sentó en su escritorio y miró a Shuichi.

-…hola Ka-kun¿Cómo has estado, es un gusto verte, bueno ya me voy…-Shuichi se levanta de su asiento con ademán de retirarse

-…¿quieres un dulce?…-pregunta Karudo de forma muy natural

-…bue… no, no me vas a sobornar…-niega Shuichi cruzando los brazos y mirando a otro lado

-…esta bien, tu te lo pierdes…-Karudo saca una paleta y se la mete en la boca, degustándola lentamente

-…uwaaa…-Shuichi mira como Karudo disfruta del dulce

-…muy bien Shu-chan, dime¿Cómo te has sentido últimamente?...-le pregunta al momento en que saca una libreta para tomar nota

-…etto, yo…-sigue mirando la paleta-…nooo…-niega al momento en que mueve frenéticamente la cabeza, Karudo lo miró expectante-…digo, me he sentido débil, con mucho sueño, últimamente me da mucho frío y todo me irrita, y cuando veo cualquier película sin importar las que sean me dan ganas de llorar…-

-…como… en las películas de acción también?...-pregunta el doctor

-…si…-asiente Shuichi-…Ka-kun, ayer vi una muy triste, en donde el tipo se lanzaba desde un balcón ya que tenía que rescatar a la persona que amaba…-YxY

-…hablas de la película Poseidón…-suspira Karudo u.u (les recomiendo la película está re-buena n.n, me acabo de comprar el dvd)

-…snif, snif…-Shuichi se limpia las lágrimas.

-…dime, y no has tenido nauseas o ganas de comer algo extraño o extravagante?...-el doctor se reclino en el respaldar al momento en que agitaba la paleta

-…si… varias veces…-Shuichi seguía la paleta con la mirada

-…muy bien, entonces necesitaré un examen de sangre…-

-…¿Qué!...-Shuichi se levanta bruscamente de su puesto-…nadie me va a pinchar!...-se niega-…no, no, no, no, no…-se abraza a si mismo-…nadie me va a meter una aguja en mi suave y delicada piel…-u.u

-…inclusive tu hijo es mas fuerte que ti…-suspira Karudo

-…¿eh?...-se extraña Shuichi

-…jeje, creo que tienes mala memoria Shu-chan, te acuerdas que yo soy el pediatra de Rikku-kun…-sonríe Karudo

-…jezz, igualmente Rikku te tiene miedo cuando te ve…-¬¬

-…solo por que cree que cuando yo aparezco es para ponerle una vacuna…- u.u suspira Karudo-…todos los niños son iguales, hasta que les muestras una paleta!...-n.n

-…claro, por tu culpa Ri-chan tubo muchas pesadillas y pasé malas noches cada ves que él se levantaba por la madrugada buscándome…-¬¬

-…hay ya, yo no tengo la culpa que sea igual de engreído que tú…-u.u

-…¿a quien le dices engreído?...-se molesta Shuichi

-…a un pequeño que conocí muy bien y que desde chico siempre lloraba para conseguir lo que quería…-v.v

-…no es cierto!...-niega el chico

-…claro que si, o no te acuerdas la ves en que llevaste un pequeño perro a tu casa y tu mamá no te lo dejó tener así que lo llevaste a mi ultra que pequeño apartamento y me lloraste como dos horas hasta que me harté y te dije que si lo podía tener solo para que dejaras de berrear y que haya un poco de paz y tranquilidad en el vecindario…-u.u

-…je, pero eso fue por que el pobre de Pocho se hubiera quedado sin hogar y viviría en las calles y lo hubieran atropellado y hubiera sido polvo en el pavimento…-T.T

-…jeje, te adelantas mucho a los sucesos futuros…-ríe Karudo-…muy bien, ahora te puedes retirar, tengo que llevar la muestra de sangre al laboratorio, el resultado está para mañana por la mañana…-n.n

-…muestra… de… sangre…-Shuichi se puso pálido-…¿Qué!...-grita-…Karudo… snif… me… pinchó… y no me di cuenta…9x9…-llora desconsoladamente-…pero, espera un momento…-lo mira amenazadoramente antes de que este salga del consultorio-…me debes un paleta…-le extiende la mano ¬¬

-…jeje, se me olvidaba…-ríe Karudo al momento en que le pone en la mano la misma paleta que el estaba saboreando hace un momento.

-…yiak, que asco!...-exclama Shuichi

-…lo siento, pero era la última…-se burla Karudo saliendo del consultorio y cerrando la puerta justo antes de que la paleta le cayera en la cabeza

-…te odio, ojala te de diarrea durante un mes!...-maldijo Shuichi (yo también lo maldije así una ves u.u, y en verdad le pasó o.O)

El resultado estaría para mañana por lo cual Iruse y Shuichi se fueron al parque que quedaba en la parte de atrás del hospital, ahí dejaron que Rikku jugara en la caja de arena mientras conversaban de cosas triviales como¿Por qué el agua es mojada¿Por la noche es oscura y el día claro¿si los extraterrestres mandaron galletas espías a vigilarnos y tratar de matarnos quitándonos el aire con sus endemoniadas migajas?... bueno, era solo un decir u.u

-…Iru-chan, aun me duele!...-Shuichi hace un enorme puchero

-…ya deja de quejarte!...-¬¬-…pareces llorona…-u.u

-…kyaaa, yo no soy llorona…-¬¬ niega Shuichi

-…¿entonces que eres?...-

-…llorón, por que no soy niña…-u.u

-…ajá… Simón ¬¬...-suspira Iruse (para quienes no saben en Ecuador referirse a Simón como una afirmación quiere decir que hipócritamente estamos creyendo en lo que dice esa persona u.u)

-…¿Qué hora es?...-pregunta Shuichi al momento en que ve al sol poniéndose

-…las seis y diez…-responde Iruse confirmando en su reloj de pulsera.

-…será mejor regresar, si llego tarde Yuki se preocupará…-el pelirosa se levanta de su sitio.

-…está bien, creo que Daisuke ya ha de haber terminado las ambientaciones del nuevo tomo…-suspira la chica levantándose de la banca

-…Ri-chan, ya! Vámonos a casa!...-llama Shuichi, el niño sonríe y se levanta en dirección a donde se encuentran Shuichi e Iruse, estaba sucio y lleno de arena por todas partes.

-…hay, yo no entiendo como es que terminó tan sucio si ni siquiera se movió de donde estaba…-comenta Iruse u.u

-…así son los niños…-Shuichi se arrodilla frente a Rikku para limpiarle el rostro y sacudirle la ropa

Regresaron a casa antes de que oscureciera, pero igual se les hizo tarde cuando un grupo de fanáticas desquiciadas quisieron hacer de las suyas, suerte que Iruse salió en acción y realizó una técnica especial que ha sido llevada consigo desde pequeña u.u, la técnica se llama retrocede y corre cobardemente! o.O... Resultó v.v

-…bueno, yo me voy por aquí… necesito pasar por la editorial a ver como van a producir el Taikoubou…-se despide Iruse

-…esta bien, nos vemos luego…-se despide el pelirosa

Al llegar a casa Shuichi pudo constatar que su amantísimo esposo no se encontraba, así que decidió tomar un baño junto a Rikku, así mataba dos pájaros de un tiro, comer algo, una pizza estaría bien ya que desde la noche anterior tenía unas increíbles ganas de comer pizza y tenía que ser de champiñones con queso, si… mucho queso, jamón, piña, durazno y por último chocolate… u.u, tenía mucha hambre.

-…muy bien Rikku¿hoy quieres cenar Pizza?...-pregunta Shuichi

El niño asiente frenéticamente (a que niño no le gusta la pizza u.u)

-…entonces vamos a bañarnos para de ahí, limpiecitos pedimos una pizza y comemos, ya?...-n.n

-…si…-n.n

-…ven Ri-chan, vamos al baño…-Shuichi se adelanta llevando de la mano a Rikku que solo veía como Shuichi le sonreía muy alegremente.

-…_mami_¿vamos a tener un bebé?...-mirada inocente del niño

Eso fue un balde de agua fría, lo único que Shuichi pudo hacer fue sonreír nerviosamente y decirle…

-…por un largo tiempo tú siempre serás mi único bebé, así que vamos a bañarnos…-sonrisa hipócrita, bueno, al menos eso si era muy cierto, Rikku era su bebé, por mucho que Yuki le reclamara siempre que lo sobreprotegía demasiado al pequeño, pero como no hacerlo si era su adoración n.n

Entonces pasó lo que menos se esperaba. Un estruendo, un golpe fuerte. Rikku solo pudo ver como Shuichi caía inconsciente en el suelo justo en el pasillo, mucho antes de llegar a la habitación conyugal. Miedo. Eso era lo que sentía el pequeño al ver que su _mamá_ ya no se movía y que estaba ahí, tirado en el suelo, respirando levemente.

-…_mami_…-Rikku se sienta a un lado de Shuichi y lo mueve al momento en que pequeñas lágrimas brotan por sus ojitos-… _ma_… _mi_…-y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente.

(Yuki, se supone que debes estar en la casa ¬¬#¿Dónde demonios estás? Argh!)

Edificio NG Records, oficina del puto amo del universo mejor conocido como Tohma Seguchi u.u…

Tohma miraba por la ventana de su increíblemente gran oficina (la mía es mas grande ¬¬) todo su alrededor mientras el amado esposo de Shuichi u.u quien se supone debería estar en casa en este momento se encontraba fumándose un maldito cigarrillo (para mi que se va a morir de cancer al pulmón v.v).

-…entonces Shindou-kun… em, digo Uesugi-kun no ha tenido mejora alguna…-comenta Seguchi-…espero que se mejore…-le sonríe (la sonrisa de Tohma Seguchi vale un millón de dólares O.o, la mía vale mas u.u)

-…te debo agradecer que al menos le hayas dado vacaciones, me estaba preocupando por tanto trabajo, había días en que llegaba a dormir al sofá…-comenta Yuki

-…me di cuenta que perdía dinero si lo forzaba ya que contigo también forzándolo de mas en casa de seguro que se moría antes de tiempo…-dice el mayor al momento en que toma asiento frente a su escritorio

-…bueno, al menos me hiciste un favor…-Yuki se levanta de su puesto con ademán de retirarse-…tengo que regresar a casa, hoy Shuichi por fin accedió a ir a un médico, espero que los resultados le hayan sido dados…-

-…no dudo que será de algo por lo cual no habrá que preocuparse…-sonríe nuevamente

-…si, yo también…-Yuki se retira.

Tendría que ir a casa y esperar a que Shuichi regresara, de seguro que se demoraba ya que estaba con Sukobaru, tal ves se hayan detenido en algún parque ya que también estaban con Rikku, así que no tenía muchas esperanzas en llegar a casa y encontrar a Shuichi y Rikku esperándolo en la sala mientras ven televisión.

Subió a su mercedes, al menos le quedaría tiempo para pensar en su siguiente novela, ya tenía que comenzarla o sino se demoraría y como la anterior demora si fue el colmo, esta pensaba entregarla en tiempo record.

Al llegar al edificio departamental y estacionar el auto se dio cuenta de que el auto BMW de Sukobaru aun seguía en su lugar (tengo un BMW mas bonito que el de mi ottosa y Karudo n.n, mueranse de pika jojojojojojojojojojojo non)

-…que raro…-alza una ceja-…de seguro que ya han de haber llegado…-se encaminó al ascensor.

Rikku seguía sentado a un lado de Shuichi, seguía llorando y movía a su _mamá_ para ver su así se levantaba como todas las mañanas y le reclamaba que aun era temprano, pero nada de eso pasó, siguió llorando silenciosamente hasta que un ruido llamó su atención, era el mismo ruido de alguien abriendo la puerta, se puso de pie y salió corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo hasta la puerta, fue cuando vio a su _papá_ con su cara de poco amigos que se quitaba los zapatos para disponerse a ingresar en el departamento.

-…¿eh?...-Yuki se dio cuenta de que alguien lo miraba, se dio cuenta de que ese alguien era Rikku quien estaba llorando y sin dudar corrió a donde él para lanzarse a sus brazos y llorar-…¿Qué pasa Rikku?...-preguntó muy extrañado y agarrando al niño para que dejara de llorar

-…_ma_… _mi_…-dijo entre sollozos señalando al oscuro pasillo

-…Shuichi…-fue lo primero que pasó por la cabeza de Yuki al momento en que comenzó a caminar al pasillo con niño en brazos.

Lo que vio no le gustó (pues a quien le gustaría sino ¬¬), se agachó a un lado dejando a Rikku en el suelo para luego verificar el estado de Shuichi, al parecer aun se encontraba inconsciente, lo cogió en brazos y lo llevó a la habitación, aparte Rikku no dejaba de llorar silenciosamente algo que lo tenía molesto y ciertamente preocupado ya que Rikku es de los niños que no lloran fácilmente.

-…tranquilízate…-¬¬ ordena Yuki

T.T Rikku seguía llorando.

-…ya estoy aquí, nada malo va a pasarle…-u.u confiesa Yuki

TxT seguía llorando.

-…cálmate…-u.ú vuelve a ordenar

9.9 esta vez asintió para limpiarse las lágrimas con las manitas.

-...déjame ver tus manos…-el mayor le pide al niño quien con miedo extiende sus manitas.

-…estuve… snif… jugando… en el parque…-confiesa bajando la cabeza como si hubiera hecho lo peor del mundo (es que en verdad, uno tiene mas confianza en confesar las dolencias y travesuras a la madre que al padre u.u, hay una propaganda que dice, te comunicas mejor con tu madre v.v)

-…ven acá…-Yuki lo carga en peso y se lo lleva al baño.

Al ingresar al baño, Yuki se acerca con niño en brazos al lavamanos donde abre la llave y sienta el niño en el borde con los pies adentro, pero antes quitándole las zapatillas u.u.

-…tienes que lavarte la cara y las manos, las tienes completamente sucias…-comenta Yuki al momento en que coge jabón de baño y una poco de agua.

-…_mami_ y yo iamos a bañarnos…-comenta al momento en que Yuki comienza a limpiarle manos, pies y cara (iamos… XD, mi hermanita habla así…)

-…y no es 'iamos' es ibamos…-corrige Yuki-…habla bien!...-coge un toalla y comienza a secar al niño, luego lo baja colocándole las zapatillas, este por su parte sale corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo hasta la cama.

Yuki tomó un paño y lo mojó con agua fresca, salió del baño para encontrarse con Rikku que estaba luchando por subirse a la cama ya que esta era muy alta y el pequeño apenas alcanzaba el borde, parecía que estaba luchando mientras se agarraba de las sabanas y trepaba como podía.

-…Rikku, no te subas con las zapatillas a la cama!...-reprende Yuki al momento en que se acerca a Shuichi y le coloca el paño en la frente.

-…mnh…-Shuichi se comenzó a mover-…Ri… Ri… Rikku…-llama al momento en que se comienza a tocar el rostro-…me duele la cabeza…-reclama

-…_mami_…-Rikku corrió hasta ponerse al lado de Yuki y comenzó a llorar.

-…buenos días Ri-chan…-le sonríe al niño

T.T Rikku sigue llorando.

-…te he dicho que ya dejes de llorar…-¬¬ Yuki le vuelve a reprender

-…Yuki!...-Shuichi lentamente se sienta en la cama para mirar molesto a Yuki-…ven Rikku, ya no llores…-extiende las manos para así levantarlo y abrazarlo a su pecho, el niño comenzó a llorar mas abiertamente

-…es muy engreído sabías…-comenta el rubio ¬¬#

-…es mi bebé, así que yo lo engrío cuanto quiera…- u.u responde Shuichi al momento en que mece a Rikku entre sus brazos

-…pues si sigues así, no habrá quien te saque al koso de encima…-Yuki mostró su molestia en esas palabras (koso significa mocoso en japonés u.u)

-…ya, Yuki, deja tus celos para mas tarde…-responde el pelirosa, ahora limpiaba las lágrimas del pequeño, para luego darle un ligero beso en la frente y sonreírle, el niño suspiró tranquilo para de ahí volverse a recostar en el regazo de Shuichi.

-….por cierto¿Qué te dijo el médico?...-pregunta Yuki cambiando el tema al momento en que deja el paño húmedo encima de la mesita de noche, pero sin dejar de mirar de reojo a Rikku que se veía muy a gusto apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Shuichi mientras este lo mecía y tarareaba una suave canción, ¬¬, celos, eso era lo que sentía, argh, como quería que Shuichi lo abrazara a él en ves de a Rikku!... bueno, tampoco le podía reclamar por ese hecho, u.u, después de todo el no era bueno para consolar el llanto del koso v.v

-…me sacaron mucha sangre…-llora el cantante TTxTT

-…¿eh?...-se extraña su esposo-…oye, no que tenías miedo a las…-

-…a mi no me gusta que me pinchen, sino que… pues…-.-…te contaré lo que pasó...-u.u-… Iruse, Rikku y yo llegamos al consultorio y le dejé encargado a Iruse que cuide de Rikku ya que tu sabes que es muy travieso y que le gusta hacer mucho desorden entonces le dije que no se sentara en el suelo y que no cogiera cosas raras y que….

¬¬ Yuki

n.n Shuichi

-…si sé, ve al grano…-ríe el pelirosa-….veamos¿Dónde me quedé?...-mira al techo mientras reacomoda un poco la cabeza de Rikku que se tambaleaba por que el pequeño ya se había dormido -.-

-…entraste al consultorio…-contestó Yuki perdiendo la paciencia-…¿qué te dijo el médico?...-

-…mira, llegué al consultorio de Ka-kun…-sonríe

-…y quien es ese…-¬¬ celos

-…cuando yo era niño tenía un vecino que iba a la universidad, es ese mismo doctor…-responde Shuichi-…yo no tengo amantes…-u.u-…es muy mayor a mi, que asco!...-cara de asco. (no lo es mucho, apenas tiene 25 años, sip, ñaño te tuve que aumentar la edad u.u)

-…y que te dijo?...-¬¬# Yuki perdía la paciencia

-…ah, el me tomó una muestra de sangre, pero me engañó vilmente u.u…-cara de indignación-…me dijo que me daría un paleta pero no lo hizo… es muy malo, ojala que le de diarrea por un mes!...-asiente enérgicamente

-…Shuichi, déjame decirte que no sabes como desearle el infortunio a los demás…-suspira Yuki

-…oye, deberías apoyarme…-exclama molesto-…además en ese momento no se me ocurrió nada mejor…-u.u

-…que te dijo…-Yuki ya no tenía paciencia u.u

-…para mañana los resultados…-responde Shuichi

-…y para decirme eso das tantas vueltas?...- ¬¬

-…etto… Yuki…-le llama el pelirosa-…puedes pedir pizza para comer…-sonrisa

-…¿pizza?...-se extraña Yuki

-…si, es que desde hoy en la madrugada que tengo ganas de comer pizza…-responde-…y quiero que sea de champiñones con queso, mucho queso, jamón, piña, durazno y por último chocolate…

O.ó cara de Yuki

n.n Shuichi.

-…ah y m olvidaba lo mas importante, también tiene que tener fresas…-asiente

-…Estas raro…-comenta Yuki para si mismo-…y tus gustos dan asco…-

Al día siguiente y después de que Shuichi por fin perdonara a Yuki por ese comentario que se supone no debía haber escuchado y así lo hizo por lo cual lo dejó dormir en el suelo mientras el compartía cama con Rikku, este se dispuso a ir al consultorio de Karudo para que así le diera el resultado de la prueba, no quería pensar lo peor, pero tampoco lo mejor, lo que sea, si era una buena noticia, le alegraría, después de todo... era bueno… ¿no?

-…Shuichi…-llama Karudo que se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio, ese día Shuichi le había pedido a Hiro que lo acompañara y el joven guitarrista se encontraba pendiente de lo que el doctor diría.

-…que tengo Karudo, no me digas que…-T.T

-…hola Hi-chan, como has estado, hace tiempo que no te veía, te ves bien¿quieres salir conmigo, te invito a cenar… que te parece mañana por la noche…-n.n Karudo coqueteaba con Hiro

TT.TT Shuichi lloraba desconsoladamente.

-…no, gracias…-responde Hiro-…ahora puedes responder la duda de Shuichi…-

-…ah, si es cierto…-sonríe el doctor-…me olvidaba…-

TTxTT Shuichi

-…si, es cierto…-n.n¿-…¿en que iba?... ah ya me acordé… este… bueno, como les iba diciendo, te tengo que decir Shuichi que las sospechas de Iruse, claro que no tuyas por que tu nunca quieres aceptar esa realidad u.u, bueno… pues esas sospechas que Iruse tenía…-

-…¡ya ve al grano!...-le gritan Hiro y Shuichi

-…ya, no me griten…-¬¬

-…entonces habla…-amenaza el pelirrojo ¬¬

-…bueno, tengo que felicitarte Shuichi!...-n.n-…tienes cuatro semanas de gestación…-

Todos con cara de WHAT?

-…Shuichi, estas en cinta… estás esperando un bebé…-u.ú explica Karudo

-…pero… pero…-Shuichi no sabía que decir

-…en dos semana se cumple el primer mes, así que déjame programar el primer día de consulta de aquí a dos semanas…-comenta el doctor para si mismo al momento en que comienza a buscar su agenda

-…¿Shuichi?...-le llama Hiro.

Shuichi seguía en su mundo¿Cómo podía ser que estuviera embarazado, entonces, si veía bien, con el tiempo que llevaba en su estado y por las razones de que la única ves que lo hizo con Yuki sin ninguna clase de protección fue esa noche en que él había terminado su novela, es decir, que fue esa noche, por que Yuki tenía que haber dicho que estaba bien hacerlo sin protección solo por esa ves ¬¬, maldita sea por hacerle caso, bueno, pero al menos era algo bueno, le gustaba mucho la idea de que pronto tendría un bebé, pero la cosa ahora era… hum, veamos, Rikku lo tomaría muy bien n.n por que al parecer Iruse le había estado comentando sin su permiso sobre si quería tener un bebé en la casa ¬¬, pero por otro lado estaba Yuki, como se lo diría, aun recuerda muy bien cual fue la reacción de su esposo en cuanto supo que Rikku sería parte de sus vidas de ahora en adelante, sentía miedo y frustración ., pero tendría que decírselo u.u, estaba determinado, ese día en el almuerzo se lo diría, no podía molestarse ya que después de todo habías sido su culpa¿no?... por que el estaba muy conciente de las consecuencias si no se protegía esa noche u.u

Ese medio día pasaría a recoger a Rikku a la guardería y luego llegaría a casa para hablar seriamente con Yuki y avisarle de la feliz noticia, bueno al menos sabía que Rikku se pondría contento, lo único a lo que por el momento le temía era a la reacción de Yuki.

-…Tadaima!...-dijo Shuichi al momento en que ingresaba al departamento seguido de Rikku quien miraba muy curioso las caras que ponía Shuichi ya que este seguía pensando en como darle la noticia a su rubio amante.

-…ya, dime¿Qué te dijo el médico?...-preguntó Yuki saliendo de la cocina con una lata de cerveza en su mano

-…hum, Yuki…-sonrisa nerviosa, Yuki se sintió extraño, algo no andaba bien.

-…ya dime, baka, que sucede?...-se desesperó el rubio

-…por favor, puedes tomar asiento, es que…-Shuichi suspira cansado

-…pero me vas a decir que es lo que sucede, tan malo no puede ser…-Yuki aun un poco escéptico decidió sentarse en el comedor esperando que Shuichi le siguiera y se sentara, pero este lo hizo frente suyo y con Rikku parado a su lado.

-…Yuki, yo quería decirte que…-baja la mirada

-…que sucede…-

-…este bueno, pues yo…-mira a Rikku quien solo pone su manita sobre la de Shuichi-…jeje, Rikku, vas a ser hermano mayor…-le sonríe al niño quien esboza una gran sonrisa.

-…un bebé…-ríe el niño

Yuki dejó caer la lata de cerveza al momento en que se puso de pie bruscamente por la noticia, un bebé, Shuichi estaba embarazado, su primero hijo, pero si se supone que se estaban cuidando para que nada de eso pasara, se supone que tenían cuidado para no tener ninguna clase de accidentes como este… su mente era un mar de confusiones.

-…Yuki?...-pregunta Shuichi totalmente extrañado y asustado por la reacción de su esposo (le iba a poner koi, pero me di cuenta de que ya están casados XP)

-…¿en que estas pensando Shuichi?...-pregunta molesto

-…a que te refieres Yuki?...-la mirada de Shuichi era preocupante, al parecer la reacción de su esposo era peor de la que imaginaba

-…Shuichi, en que demonios piensas, yo no quiero a ese bebé como no quiero a Rikku!...-

PAFF! (Así suena una bofetada? O.o)

Yuki regresó si mirada encarando el rostro de Shuichi, sus ojos denotaban sorpresa por lo ocurrido y mayor fue su frustración al notar la mirada que Shuichi le dirigía, una llena de dolor, de odio, de iras, de coraje y de amor… todo estaba expresado solo en esos ojos amatista, los cuales aparte de verlo de esa manera se encontraban derramando lágrimas, grandes y calladas lágrimas.

-…Yuki…-susurra y baja la mirada al momento en que observa su mano la cual estaba totalmente roja por el golpe dado-…¡TE ODIO YUKI!...-

Ese grito retumbó por todo el departamento cuando quedó solo, Shuichi se había llevado a Rikku, claro, como dejarlo ahí con alguien que lo odia, el pelirosa había salido corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo, llevándose consigo solo lo que llevaba puesto en ese momento y al pequeño en sus brazos, se lamentaba todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y lo que el niño tuvo que presenciar, ya no quería regresar, quería alejarse de todo, pasar un tiempo a solas meditando su vida y que haría… sin Yuki.

Yuki se dejó caer en su silla al momento en que se daba tiempo para procesar todo lo que había ocurrido, estaba solo, le había dicho cosas hirientes a Shuichi e inclusive había agredido a Rikku, no físicamente, pero estaba seguro de que ese niño lo estaba odiando en ese momento, que tal ves ya no lo vería de la misma forma como siempre lo había hecho y que ya no tendría la confianza de acercarse a él sin tenerle miedo como antes, suspiró, era un bruto, un idiota, un tonto, un cabeza hueca, un estúpido, un engreído, un egoísta! Y todavía le quedaban mas palabras para describirse, se supone que era su hijo lo que estaba en camino, era un hijo suyo lo que Shuichi estaba esperando, como podía ser posible que él haya dicho esas cosas hiriendo a Shu, estaba seguro que sería muy difícil el que lo perdonara conociendo bien el carácter que tiene el pelirosa cuando está enojado, no solo golpea sino que grita, pero cuando está herido y tan bajamente como lo hirió él, estaba muy seguro que ni siquiera quiere regresar con él y forman una familia los cuatro juntos (Rikku también u.u), tal ves no era tarde, después de todo Shuichi no podría haber ido tan lejos…

Se levantó rápidamente de su silla al momento en que sintió como algo resbalaba por su mejilla, eso fue algo raro, ya que no hacía tanto calor como para sudar, pasó su mano por su mejilla para constatar un ardor y al verificar de que se trataba se dio cuenta de que era sangre lo que había en su mano, al parecer el golpe de Shuichi fue mas duro de que se imaginó.

-…se ha de encontrar con Sukobaru…-se dijo a si mismo al momento en que salió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el departamento de al lado.

La puerta de fue abierta segundos después de haber tocado.

-…Señor Hanasaki, le he dicho que para mañana están lo bocetos…-dice Iruse al momento que abre la puerta y se encuentra con la mirada de un frío escritor que tenía la mejilla con sangre-…¿Yuki?...-dijo extrañada O.ó

-…¿Dónde está Shu?...-pregunta ingresando efusivamente al departamento.

-…creí que estaba dándote la noticia…-suspira la chica u.u-…ah!...-cae en cuenta-…entonces…-lo señala amenazadoramente con el dedo índice-

-…no tengo tiempo para tus estúpidos sermones¿Dónde está Shuichi?...-le cortó molesto

-…pues no lo sé, por que aquí no se encuentra…-responde-…¿Qué le hiciste?...-preguntó molesta

-…nada que sea de tu incumbencia…-salió del departamento y se dirigió al suyo en busca del número de Hiroshi Nakano, si Shuichi no se encontraba donde Sukobaru que era el lugar mas cercano para esconderse entonces estaba donde su mejor amigo.

Shuichi se encontraba caminando por el parque con Rikku aun en sus brazos, aunque el niño por el momento era ligero ya no podía soportar mucho mas el cargarlo, pero no lo podía poner en el suelo ya que al salir tan apresuradamente del departamento no cogió los zapatos del pequeño y este se encontraba totalmente descalzo y por otra parte le estaba dando hambre y no había cogido su mochila al salir TxT.

-…_mami_…-llama Rikku-…_papi_ me odia?...-pregunta

A Shuichi el corazón se le hizo pedazos al recordar las palabras de Yuki, lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreírle y abrazarlo al momento en que sentaba en una banca y ponía al pequeño a un lado suyo.

-…eso no es cierto, te ama tanto como yo…-sonríe, es lo mejor que podía por el momento

-.- Rikku miró el piso mientras pensaba.

-…Yuki…-Shuichi suspira mirando las ramas de los árboles y a los otros niños correr en el parque.

-…y al bebé?...-mirada inocente

-…si, también…-n.n

-…y a ti?...-

-…también…-n.n

Suspiro -.-

Solo esperaba poder salir muy bien librada de esta, por el momento no tenía lugar fijo al que ir, bueno, exactamente un lugar fijo en el cual Yuki no lo pueda localizar, no quería verle la cara por eso no había ido con Hiro ni con Iruse, pero si lo pensaba bien aun le quedaba la opción de ir a casa de sus padres, pero, siempre existe un pero en cada situación u.u, no era bueno que sus padres se inmiscuyeran en sus problemas matrimoniales, conocía muy bien a su madre y le haría la vida imposible a Yuki del solo enterarse lo que le había dicho, aparte de que sus padres adoraban totalmente a Rikku –sonrisa para el niño- creía que si era posible ellos se quedaban con el niño por siempre y para siempre, y por otra parte, el niño siempre estaba muy a gusto con ellos n.n

-…¿quieres ir donde los abuelos?...-pregunta Shuichi, Rikku asiente muy emocionado-…lo malo es que no tengo dinero para el tren bala, así que vamos a casa de Iruse, le pedimos prestado dinero y nos regresamos para ir a casa de los abuelos…-sonríe

Yuki había constatado que no se encontraba con Hiro, así que salió lo mas rápido que pudo y apretó el botón del ascensor, tenía que encontrarlo, no lo podía perder tan fácilmente, tenía que encontrarlo y pedirle perdón; no esperó mucho y decidió bajar por las escaleras saltándose los escalones de dos en dos.

Pacientemente Shuichi subió por el ascensor, pero el ascensor de uso exclusivo para los de servicio, después de todo no quería que nadie notara su mínima estadía en el edificio, con la cancioncita de la pantera rosa de fondo llegó a la puerta de Iruse la cual tocó levemente, cuando está se abrió el ingresó y la cerró en su totalidad.

-…hola Uesugi…-saluda Daisuke al momento en que lo mira sorprendido por su ingreso.

-…hola Matsube¿tienes dinero que me prestes?...-ruego mas que pregunta

-…¿Por qué?...-dice el chico al momento en que saca su cartera y busca.

-…luego te lo explico, pero por favor es de vida o muerte que viaje…-sonríe n.n

-…claro, toma, es lo que tengo…-n.n

-…gracias…-suspira Shuichi muy aliviado al momento en que toma los billetes y monedas y sale nuevamente con Rikku en brazos, era una suerte que los del mantenimiento del edificio supieran de sus peleas y que le prestaran el ascensor de servicios, o sino, ya se hubiera encontrado con su rubio y amantísimo esposo u.u

Yuki ya estaba desesperado, no había señal del pelirosa por ninguna parte, se paseó por los mismo lugares en que Shuichi suele estar, estuvo en NG, habló con Tohma, buscó y registró la casa de Hiro, habló con el loco del conejo que se puso a llorar mientras le decía que muy malo, se encontró con Tatsuha que lo molestó por el hecho de que Shuichi le haya hecho la cortada en su mejilla y ahí cayó en cuenta que fue causada por el filo del anillo de compromiso que Shuichi nunca se quitaba.

-…Shu-chan, no te mueras!...-lloraba Ryuichi mientras se arrastraba por el suelo llorando y con Kumagoro en su mano-…Kuma-chan y Ryu-chan te quieren!...-TT:TT

-…ya, confiesa Yuki¿Qué le hiciste?...-pregunta Hiro mostrando su total molestia y desaprobación.

-…han peleado nuevamente, verdad?...-suspira Fujisaki

-…¡Shindo, aparece!...-Sakano daba vueltas por todo el salón

-…wait, si no quiere hablar, yo le saco la información…-el rubio americano apunta su mágnum al punto medio de las cejas de Yuki-…talk!...-ordena

-…¡ya dejen de molestar!...-reclama el rubio

-…Eiri-san¿no tienes idea de donde puede estar?...-pregunta Tohma

-…no, he buscado en todos los sitios posibles, pero nada…-responde

-…bien merecido te lo tienes hermanito…-comenta Tatsuha-…algún día algo como esto tenía que pasar, al parecer mi cuñadito se cansó de los abusos físicos de tu parte…-u.u

-…ajá…-todos asienten, u.u

-…Shu-chan!...-llora Sakuma

-…tal vez…-Hiro llama la atención de todos y saca su celular para luego marcar el número cinco y marcado (el celular tiene memoria, acuérdense n.n)

Todos observaban expectantes al pelirrojo que esperaba a que contestaran el celular.

-…hola…-n.n-… no, no es por eso…-¬¬-…¿sabes algo de Shu-chan?...- -.- -…no comiences!...-¬¬-…ok…-u.u-… eso espero…-v.v-…pero no le digas a nadie, entonces me llamas…-suspiro

-…¿y?...-todos a la expectativa.

-…nada, lo siento, pero ya conseguía a alguien que de seguro sabe su paradero…-asiente

-…¿Quién?...-

-…Maiko-chan…-

Shuichi se encontraba caminando en su antiguo barrió en donde pasó toda su infancia, pronto se encontró frente a su casa, el auto de su padre estaba en el estacionamiento, y el lugar seguía igual que cuando aun vivía ahí, suspiró, que buenos recuerdos le trae esos tiempos.

Un poco temeroso se acercó a la puerta de su antigua casa y tocó el timbre, de pronto le contestaron un 'ya voy!' y una joven mujer de ojos amatistas y cabello castaño abrió la puerta sonriendo.

-…mamá…-Shuichi hizo ademán de llorar.

Media hora después de conversar (lease: Shuichi llorando y diciéndole a su mamá lo idiota que era Yuki, su madre asintiendo y diciendo que era cierto y que ella tenía razón cuando le dijo que no se casara con ese hombre u.u)

Rikku se encontraba jugando a las escondidas con su abuelo mientras Shuichi bebía un refrescante té junto a su madre.

-…ah y hay otra cosa mas…-susurra Shuichi

-…¿Qué es?...-pregunta su madre al momento en que deja su taza sobre la mesa.

-…es que…-traga pesadamente y se sonroja-…estoy embarazado…-confiesa

-…seré abuela?...-se ilusiona la señora-…que hermoso, un bebé!...-exclama con ojos brillosos llenos de emoción-…solo espero que no salga como el padre u.û…-

Shuichi rió sinceramente y su madre le acompañó en esta felicidad, como hubiera querido que Yuki haya tenido una reacción así, llena de felicidad.

-…¡Tadaima family!...-llega Maiko irrumpiendo en la puerta

-…Miako, ya te estabas retrasando…-comenta su padre quien bajaba de las escaleras con Rikku en sus brazos.

-…KYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!...-chirrido de emoción por parte de Maiko-…yo lo quiero, yo lo quiero, yo lo quiero, yo lo quieroooooo!...-gritaba enérgicamente mientras daba vueltas de forma chibi alrededor de su padre y Rikku-…te como a besos!...-exclamó al momento en que arrebataba a Rikku de los brazos de su padre y comenzaba a besarlo en las mejillas.

Rikku se dejaba hacer.

-…hola Maiko…-saluda Shuichi

-…hermano!...-le reprende Maiko-…todo el mundo está preocupado!...-exclama molesta

-…lo siento, pero necesitaba estar un tiempo a solas…-dice

-…bueno, eso es aceptable…-u.u-…quieres que llame informando que te encuentras aquí?...-

-…no, gracias…-niega el cantante-…será mejor regresarme a casa por esta ves, voy a afrontar a Yuki…-alza un puño decidido

-…así se dice hermano…-festeja la chica-…pero yo me quedo con Rikku por esta ves…-abraza al niño posesivamente-…se queda a dormir conmigo…-ojos llorosos

-.- mirada de Rikku

-…pero Maiko…-se queja Shuichi

-…es mejor que Rikku se quede, no valla a ser que escuche algo indebido de ese marido tuyo…-ù.ú comenta su madre

-…yo también creo que es lo mejor Shu-chan, si quieres yo te voy a dejar…-se ofrece su padre.

-…bueno, gracias papá…-acepta el chico.

Yuki, después de mucho ser regañado, había accedido a que le curaran la herida en su mejilla, le habían dicho que no dejará marca alguna pero que tenga cuidado para que no se infecte y que tome unos analgésicos para que así no se hinche, por que le habían dicho que se iba a hinchar y a tomar un fuerte y feo color (Shuichi desfiguró a Yuki, nooooooooooooooooooooooo! TxT, bien merecido se lo tiene u.u)

Así llegó la noche, cuando por fin el teléfono celular de Hiro sonó sobresaltando a todos los presentes.

-…moshi moshi…-contesta Hiro-…que, ok…-cuelga

-…¿Qué te dijo?...-pregunta Yuki

-…que Shuichi está camino al departamento…-responde-…será mejor que regreses a casa Yuki, o sino ya no tendrás como encarar a Shu…-

Con estas palabras Yuki salió corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo con dirección a su departamento, tenía que correr ya que se había caminado todo los sitios que recorría Shuichi solo para ver si así lo encontraba.

Shuichi le agradeció a su padre el haberlo traído de regreso al departamento, suspiró y se encaminó por fin con dirección a su hogar no tan hogar después de la pelea, de seguro que encontraba a Yuki totalmente molesto, pero eso era de menos, lo que le constaba por el momento era encarar al padre de su hijo en camino y decirle unas cuantas verdades en la cara. (Mirada molesta)

Subió con tranquilidad innata al ascensor, llegó al piso de residencia y se dispuso a ingresar en el departamento, al abrir la puerta encontró todo en penumbras, ni rastro de Yuki por ninguna parte, en ese momento sintió ganas de llorar y deseos de comer helado, rayos, maldita sea, tenía mas ganas de comer helado que de llorar, iría a la cocina a comer el helado de fresas que había quedado y luego buscaría a Yuki para decirle sus verdades, además, la prioridad mas grande en ese momento era saciar ese antojo que tenía.

Yuki llegó sin aliento, corrió como nunca lo había hecho, maldita sea el momento en que dejó su Mercedes para así ir caminando en busca de Shuichi, creyendo que así podría encontrarlo y atraparlo en el momento que quisiera escapar, pero eso nunca pasó, ahora tenía que planear como le pediría disculpas a Shuichi, pero ahora que lo pensaba muy bien, el nunca le había pedido disculpas en nada por mucha culpa que tuviera, ahora si tendría que pedirle unas buenas disculpas y esperaba que el cantante le perdonara.

**Notas de Autora:** Mientras escribía sobre el desmayo de Shu me reía como desquiciada (jeje jeje jeje wajajajajajaJAJAJAJAJA), no me culpen u.u, mi estúpido lado maligno afloró, si, y digo estúpido por que solo fue una pequeña parte lo que heredé por que Shunichi se quedó con todo el lado maligno de la familia ¬¬, ejem, como verán digo como leerán aquí puse a un Yuki un tanto inmaduro (es que acéptenlo, Yuki es un poco inmaduro en varios aspectos, pero se le quita por lo hermoso ·¬·), se preguntarán por que inmaduro, bueno, pues, como que nadie de veinte y tantos años se pone a pelear con una niño de cuatro años solo por la atención de una persona (yo si, pero ese es otro caso y aun no cumplo los veinte u.u), también otras razón es no tomar la responsabilidad de sus actos en serio, todo lo hiriente que dice lo toma siempre como broma (me recuerda a una persona que conozco muy bien y es real v.v), luego se arrepiente de ellos pero no lo reconoce frente a esa persona herida sino que se comporta peor! Es como un adolescente sin escrúpulos! Está peor que mis primos! Argh!

Espero les haya gustado… lo siento si lo dejé inconcluso, pero es que estoy haciendo dos partes de cada capítulo, para así darme mas tiempo a escribir y no dejarlos esperando… espero les guste n.n


	5. La Noticia, parte 2

**Bebé a bordo! **

**Disclaimer:** No soy la dueña u.u... pero pronto lo seré XDDDD...

**Sumary:** Una noche de pasión lo cambia todo, ahora Yuki deberá soportar lo cambios Físicos, Hormonales, Sentimentales y de conducta... ¡eres un idiota! Yuki&Shuichi

**Notas de Autora:** siento mucho la demora, creo que esta ves me he demorado mucho mas de lo que esperaba, pero eso se debió a que a mi PC le dio una paro cardiaco, casi me da uno a mi también +.+... pero por suerte pude rescatar todos mis fics intactos n.n...

Acontinuación el fic... n.n

**La noticia (parte2). **

**By: **Shiko-chan

Sentía la ira y la rabia recorrer sus venas, como era posible que no hubiera helado, a cada segundo sentía unos deseos insaciables de querer comer helado y ni siquiera había hielo para chupar! Argh, quien demonios se había acabado el hielo!.

-…Yuki no llega, yo no estoy de humor, me voy a comprar helado…-dijo sin chistar al momento en que se acercaba a la puerta, cogía su mochila y salía al market mas cercano a comprar helado.

Con su mochila puesta y comenzando a exasperarse por que el ascensor estaba parado en la planta baja y aun no se dignaba a subir a su piso de residencia comenzó a repetirse mentalmente que jamás, nunca jamás disculparía a Eiri Uesugi por ser el causante de sus males. –asiente ferozmente mientras tomaba nota mental-

En eso, después de unos minutos que parecieron eternidad mientras el pelirosa golpeaba el piso con su pie, el ascensor abrió sus puertas dando paso a un rubio desesperado que al salir se quedó cara a cara con su esposo quien solo le devolvió la mirada, siguió su camino e ingresó al ascensor, presionó el botón de la planta baja y esperó paciente.

Yuki no tubo mucho tiempo para reaccionar, como pudo, en cuanto se dio cuenta que la puerta se estaba cerrando y el ascensor se llevaría a su baka, hizo los malabares mas increíbles para así sostener la puerta abierta con su brazo mientras ingresaba.

-…hump!...-exclamó el cantante mientras miraba a otro lado cruzado de brazos.

-…Shuichi…-trataba de recuperar el aliento-…Shuichi por favor…-

Brrrrr-brrrrr (vibra el celular u.u)

-…si…-contesta Shuichi sin prestarle atención a Yuki-…eso haré…-asiente, cierra el celular y sale del ascensor cuando este se detiene en la planta baja.

-…Shu, por favor…-Yuki sale detrás de él.

-…ja, ahora Eiri dice por favor…-comenta sarcásticamente

-…esto no es broma, Shu!...-el rubio caminaba apurado al lado del pelirosa que se dirigía lo mas rápido que podía al market de la esquina.

-…pues lo que llevó aquí tampoco es broma!...-le contesta al momento en que lo encara y se señala el vientre en las últimas palabras, la cuales sonaron muy dolidas.

No supo como reaccionar, solo mirara a Shuichi a los ojos, tal ves así encuentre alguna señal de que sería perdonado, pero nada, este solo atinaba a mirarle directamente mientras ligeras lágrimas luchaban por salir, se sintió un monstruo y bajo la mirada al vientre de Shu en donde aun mantenía la mano.

-…lo siento…-dijo bajito.

-…¿Qué, dijiste algo?...-preguntó el pelirosa de forma irónica y haciéndose el sordo.

-…ya lo dije, no me lo hagas repetir!...-exclama Yuki molesto

-…ah, lo siento, pero yo no escuché nada…-Shuichi siguió su camino con dirección al market

-Shuichi…-estaba molesto, le había costado decir esas dos palabras y aun así a Shuichi no le importaba.

El cantante ingresó al market y cogió una canasta de compras, caminó en dirección a los frigoríficos en donde encontró el helado que quería, cogió dos litros de helado y siguió su camino por los pasillos del market.

-…Shuichi, no me ignores…-Yuki seguía a Shuichi por todas partes.

-…veamos, ya no hay leche…-el chico seguí cogiendo algunas cosas que faltaban en la casa-…si, falta el jugo de soya para Rikku…-sonríe cuando va en dirección a los jugos naturales.

Así estuvieron todo el rato, mientras Shuichi recorría todo el market buscando las cosas que le hacían falta y alguno que otro dulce que se antojaba en medio camino, como era de esperarse Yuki pagó todo eso, ya que después de todo, tenía que encontrara la manera de que le perdonara y que mejor forma que pagarle, hasta el momento, todos los caprichos u.u

Shuichi caminaba en dirección al edificio departamental mientras era seguido por un rubio quien con una tremenda cara de fastidio se encontraba cargando las cuatro bolsas de compras, después de todo no podía permitirse que su esposo cargara cosas tan pesadas en su estado.

Sonrió al ver como el niño caminaba mientras tarareaba una canción y comía un dulce de caramelo, se lo veía muy lindo.

-…ah?...-Yuki miró a su pelirosa, al parecer algo le llamó la atención al ingreso del edificio.

-…Shu-chan…-el cuerpo del escritor se tensó, esa voz era de…

-…Iru-chan…-Shuichi corre en dirección a donde se encuentra Iruse acompañada de una joven muy linda, alta, delgada y que sonreía de forma amable.

-…hola, veo que estas con tu maridito…-mirada lasciva por parte de Iruse la cual fue respondida por Yuki-…te presento…-se dirige a la chica-…Hanasaki Sono, Shindou Shuichi cantante de Bad Luck…-sonríe la chica

-…mucho gusto…-saluda Sono

-…Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!...-se emociona Shuichi

-…Shindou Shuichi, Hanasaki Sono autor manga-hentai…-

Ahora si a Yuki lo debían llevar a un manicomio, que ella era él… esperen un momento, como era posible que esa chica tan linda sea en realidad un chico, bueno, aunque cabía la posibilidad, ya que de Shuichi se podía decir lo mismo, pero comparado con una colegiala desquiciada.

-…por cierto¿Dónde está Rikku?...-pregunta Iruse mirando a todos lados.

-…está con mis padres, aunque es mi hermana quien lo cuida…-responde el cantante

-…ah, ya veo…-mirada severa dirigida a Yuki-…entonces hablamos, Sono-san y yo tenemos que ir a una reunión muy importante de trabajo…-sonríe la chica

-…enserio?...-pregunta Shu-…un nuevo manga?...-

-…no, vamos con los chicos a un bar Karaoke a pasar el tiempo…-responde Iruse

-…que bien! Espero se diviertan…-desea el pelirosa

-…lo haremos por ti…-se despide Iruse llevándose consigo a Hanasaki

Después de eso Yuki siguió a Shu hasta el departamento, al llegar al piso de residencia se encontraron con que Tattoo, la gata siamés de Iruse, se encontraba frente a la puerta del departamento de su dueña, al parecer esperando a que le abrieran, se vía tan solita y sus enormes ojos celestes no se despegaba de ellos dos, al parecer, esperando compasión.

-…Tattoo-chan¿estas solita?...-Shuichi se acerca y la carga como si fuera un bebé, en verdad, esa gata estaba muy engreída para comportarse de esa forma-…no te preocupes, si quieres puedes quedarte esta noche en mi casa…-sonríe.

-…Shuichi, no puedes meter a ese animal en el departamento, tienen una enfermedad extraña y podría hacerle daño al niño…-Yuki mira severamente a Shu

-…hump, como si te importara…-responde al momento en que ingresa al departamento con el gato en brazos

-…Shuichi!...-le llama Yuki al momento en que lo sigue a la sala.

-…en verdad la casa es mas solitaria sin Rikku…-suspira el cantante mientras deja a Tattoo sobre el sofá, el rubio mira severamente como ese animal comenzó a afilarse las uñas en su sofá estilo gótico, maldita sea! Y se veía que a Shuichi no le importaba.

-…Eiri, ordena la comida en el refrigerador….-ordena Shuichi al momento en que se acerca al teléfono y busca en la libreta de direcciones el número de teléfono de alguien.

Al escuchar como su pelirosa lo llamaba se dio cuenta de que en verdad estaba muy dolido, su Shu nunca lo llamaba Eiri a no ser que fuera realmente importante, siempre había sido Yuki esto… Yuki aquello… pero nunca Eiri –suspiro- aunque ahora que lo pensara tenía que prepararse para lo que se venía, de seguro su suegra se ha de haber enterado de TODO y mañana la ha de tener a primera hora con sus sermones de 'te dije Shu-chan que este hombre no es nada bueno para ti…' y siguiéndole el discurso de 'al menos si tuviera un trabajo decente, pero no, no señor! Es una escritor de novelas rosa, en que estabas pensando Shuichi, ese no es un buen trabajo, así no se gana la vida, si al menos hubiera sido Doctor o Abogado!...' y estaba seguro de que esta ves, su esposo no movería ni un dedo para defenderlo.

Ingresó en la cocina y dejó los paquetes en el mesón de la cocina mientras se disponía a sacar la comida y guardarla como veía que hacía siempre Shuichi, solo esperaba no equivocarse de lugar.

Al abrir la refrigeradora se encontró con un pudín de vainilla a medio terminar el cual tenía una cucharita infantil clavada en el centro, al parecer Rikku no terminó su lunch del jardín, ah! Rikku, al parecer también tendría problemas de ese lado, el niño de seguro lo ha de estar odiando en ese momento y mas al haber sido testigo del trato que le dio a su adorado _Mami_, ya no sabe como actuar frente al niño que lo único que hacía era llamarlo 'papá' y abrazarlo efusivamente repitiendo los gestos de Shuichi. Bueno, no tan efusivamente u.u.

Shuichi se encontraba al teléfono conversando con Hiro, quien le había llamado preocupado cuando estaba en el ascensor y al parecer el pelirrojo había entendido que no era un buen momento para hablar con él.

-…y que tal te fue?...-preguntó el guitarrista-…nos tenias a todos asustados cuando Yuki dijo que habías desaparecido…-

-…si, claro, remordimiento es lo que ha de haber sentido…-responde molesto.

-…oe Shu, se que nunca estoy del lado de tu amadísimo rubio, pero esta ves creo que si estaba realmente preocupado…-comenta Hiro

-…bueno, yo también acepto eso, ya que si lo noté cuando lo encontré todo sudado saliendo del ascensor con la cara de perro cansado y sediento, solo le faltaba la lengua fuera…-Shuichi jugaba con el alambre del teléfono mientras caminaba en círculos enredándose en este.

-….por cierto, te pido un consejo, pero no te burles!...-Hiro bufa desde el otro lado

-…Hiro, en verdad eres tu?...-el pelirosa se sienta en el mueble haciendo a un lado a la gata-…el Hiro que conozco siempre me llama baka y me dice que soy tan idiota que no sirvo para dar consejos…-

-…si soy yo, te busco por un consejo por que no encontré a nadie mas, eres mi último recurso…-

-…haber, que quieres decirme?...-el cantante comienza a mover sus pies de forma juguetona mientras sostenía el auricular en su oreja.

-…es que…-suspiro-…me encontré a Karudo en el parque cerca de mi departamento y…-

-…y?...-repite Shu

-…estaba con un niño de casi dos años de edad…-responde Hiro-…ese niño, que apenas habla, le dice papá…-

-…¿Qué QUE?...-grita Shuichi mientras se levanta y casi se cae por el enredo del cable en su cintura.

-…cállate, que creo que hasta acá se escuchó tu grito sin ayuda del auricular…-le reprende Hiro.

Al escuchar el grito, Yuki salió de la cocina para verificar que era lo que le pasaba al Baka de su esposo, pero se dio cuenta que conversaba por teléfono, a de haber sido que se enteró de algo, suspiro e ingresó nuevamente en la cocina para intentar descifrar como demonios mete la leche en ese agujero tan pequeño debajo de la puerta de la refrigeradora.

-…tiene un hijo?...-repite Shu

-…si, yo me sorprendí y me quedé conversando un tiempo, pero esto es lo extraño…-Hiro frunce el ceño.

-…¿Qué cosa?...-pregunta Shuichi

-…aunque no le pedí explicación alguna me la dio…-responde-…me dijo que el niño no es hijo suyo, que es sobrino en segundo grado, los padres de Kanou, murieron en un accidente hace unos 5 meses y no hubo nadie que se haga cargo y como el estaba en ese tiempo viviendo con alguien con quien pensaba casarse aceptó adoptar al niño, pero que al parecer ese alguien se enojó por esa decisión, se separaron y ahora el cría solo a su sobrino…-suspiro-…Iruse te había contado algo?...-

-…nop, aunque una ves…-se pone a pensar-…una ves que estábamos en NG, la hora del almuerzo, ella conversaba conmigo y Fujisaki, comentó algo sobre la muerte de una prima y su esposo, también dijo que habían dejado a un bebé…-

-…valla, entonces si es cierto…-suspiro de alivio por arte de Hiro-…aunque aun tengo que conversar con Iruse para saber bien, no me fío…-

-…eeeeeeeeeeeeeejejejejejejejejejeje!...-Shuichi rió de forma pícara

-…eh, oye, yo no estoy teniendo ningún interés sentimental hacia Karudo…-reclama Hiro que de seguro estaba totalmente rojo al otro lado de la línea

-…ajá y yo soy MonaLisa…-asiente Shuichi-…además a ti te gustó Karudo desde niños o no te acuerdas que cada ves que tu hermano tenía practica de soccer tu 'te quedabas esperando a tu hermano para ir a la casa juntos'…-sonrisa-…cuando en verdad lo hacía para ver a tu amadísimo jugador estrella Sukobaru…-

Pi-pi-pi-pi-pi (sonido de colgado)

-…Baka …-Shuichi mira el auricular, lo dejó en su sitio y miró en dirección a la cocina-…Eiri, ya terminaste!...-pregunta

Escuchó como algo rechinaba, se caía y luego se rompía, así que negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a su habitación, después de todo, se le había quitado las ganas de comer helado.

En otra parte de la ciudad Hiro se encontraba totalmente molesto, aunque no molesto por lo que Shuichi le había dicho, sino por que aun no estaba seguro de lo que Karudo le había confesado, no sentía que ese niño fuera adoptado ya que después de todo se parecía mucho a Karudo en muchos aspectos, valla, al parecer todo lo que tenía que ver con romance no le iba nada bien. Suspiró derrotado y se dejó caer en la cama.

Karudo siempre fue su amor platónico, aunque ya no está enamorado de él, si le atraía, eso es cierto, además no lo había visto desde que se había mudado a otra ciudad, le dio mucha alegría el poder volver a verlo, por eso mismo se decidió a ir en compañía de Shuichi a su cita con el doctor, cuando lo invitó a salir sintió mucha alegría, pero no le aceptó enseguida por consideración con su amigo que se encontraba en una situación un tanto delicada si hablaban de ese tema, así prefirió llamarlo idiota antes de decirle si y correr a sus brazos como una adolescente enamorada.

-…Kanou…-suspira, si, ese era el nombre de ese niño, que realmente era adorable y que en ese momento tenía una fascinación por meterse todo lo que encontraba en la boca, aunque Karudo había dicho que era normal y quería morder todo lo que encuentra a su paso por eso había que mantener la manos en los bolsillos, le dio un chupón el cual mas tarde estaba en un charco de agua sucia y regresó a la boca del niño.

El se había exasperado por ese descuido de Karudo y le había pegado la mas grande y colosales de todos los sermones que en su vida haya dado –sonrisa- inclusive una señora mayor se inmiscuyó dándole la razón y diciéndole a su 'esposo', como se había referido la señora a Karudo, que era un irresponsable por no traer otro chupón de repuesto y que no debería dejar de cuidar al niño.

Eso le había dado risa, que lo confundieran con uno de los padres del niño a quien tuvo que arrebatarle el chupón, el niño se había puesto realmente molesto hasta tal punto de llorar, por lo cual tuvo que coger un pañuelo y hacerle un nudo a un lado para que lo mordiera como chupón.

Esa técnica la había aprendido de su madre, quien lo había hecho cuando trabajaba en una guardería.

Toc-toc-toc (tocan la puerta)

Pesadamente Hiro se levantó de la cama, quien demonios era a esta hora, mañana tendría que madrugar para ir a trabajar, al parecer tendrían que adelantar el trabajo discográfico por la condición de Shuichi, según lo que Karudo le contó tendría que tomar muchas medidas extremas de cuidado.

-…si?...-el chico abre la puerta mientras se rascaba la cabeza, es que ya le había comenzado a dar sueño cuando le interrumpieron en su pacifico y lindo hogar.

-…Hi-chan, que bueno que te encuentro quería pedirte un favor…-

La puerta fue cerrada y luego se escuchaba como le colocaban traba y le metían seguro.

-…tutitá!...-se escucho una pequeña vocecita-…tutitáa!...-insistió la pequeña voz (traducción: tutitá: donde estás)

-…Hiroshi, por favor, es de vida o muerte…-pide Karudo desde fuera.

-…muérete!...-ordena el guitarrista desde el otro lado de la puerta

-…nio, nio meya…-niega la pequeña voz.

-…no me voy a morir…-dice Karudo observando a Kanou a quien lo tenía cargado en sus hombros-…Hiro, ábreme la puerta…-pide el doctor.

-…lárgate!...-responde Hiro

-…ya se!...-Karudo, con una mirada triunfante baja al niño de sus hombros y sonríe.

Hiro se había quedado apoyado en la puerta de su departamento pensando en sus problemas triviales, cosas sin sentido y que pronto tomarían un rumbo fijo con desición en su vida, dirigió la mirada a la pared buscando ningún punto fijo en ella y de pronto algo llamó su atención.

-…Hiro, Hiro!... por favor, déjame entrar!...-escuchó desde afuera, el chico solo negó mientras suspiraba, solo tendría que esperar a que se cansara y se fuera-…amor, no lo vuelvo a hacer, pero déjame regresar a tu lado!...-se quedó de piedra, que era lo que estaba escuchando?-…te lo ruego, hazlo por nuestro hijo!...-eso si fue el colmo, de un momento a otro abrió la puerta de golpe y en cuanto iba a gritarle a Karudo sus cuatro verdades lo encontró parado, cogiendo a Kanou de una manita y sonriéndole como idiota.

-…vete al mismísimo…!...-lo insultaría sino que notó la linda y preciosa mirada del pequeño que era dirigida a él en ese momento-…tu ya sabes!...-terminó el insulto con las palabras mas apropiadas y volvió a cerrar la puerta de un golpe.

-…no, Hiro, te ruego no me dejes…-escuchó de nuevo los ruegos-…mira que estoy de rodillas ante tu puerta…-

-…eres un ridi…-sus palabras quedaron en el aire ya que Karudo estaba nuevamente sonriente y parado junto a Kanou quien le daba la manita..

-…que bueno que abres Hi-chan, ya me estaba cansando de esperar…-Karudo, con gran aire de grandeza se abre paso e ingresa al departamento de Hiro

-…oye, eres idiota o que, por que hiciste esas escenas en la puerta de mi casa…-reclama Hiro cerrando la puerta

-…para que abrieras…-sonríe Karudo mientras se sienta en la cama ya que el departamento constaba de un solo compartimiento que hacía las veces de comedor, sala y dormitorio-…este departamento universitario me hace recordar cuando estudiaba en la Universidad y tu ibas a visitarme…- sonríe

Hiro solo torna los ojos al momento en que se da cuenta de que Kanou se encuentra en el piso mirándolo y alzando las manos para que lo cargue en peso y así lo hizo, el niño era muy lindo y tierno, no podría resistirse.

-…hola Kanou…-sonríe Hiro y el pequeño le devuelve la sonrisa ladeando la cabeza de forma coqueta.

-…Nakano Hiroshi, por favor…-

-….popavo…-repitió Kanou (traducción: popadopor favor)

-…por favor que?...-pregunta Hiro

-…podrías cuidar a Kanou en estos tres días, es que tengo que viajar a China, me llamaron para una conferencia y no puedo faltar, por que ya lo hice la anterior ves, el chico que cuida a Kanou está en los exámenes de preparatoria y no puede hacerse cargo, además de que Iruse no responde en casa, por favor…-ruega Karudo

-…y que gano yo?...-el guitarrista, quien aun cargaba a Kanou en sus brazos lo miro esperando la sorpresa que le preparaba Karudo, por que con el se podía esperar cualquier cosa.

-…una cita conmigo…-sonrisa marca Karudo.

-…es una oferta muy tentadora, déjame pensarlo…-el sarcasmo de Hiro era muy notable.

-…mida, mida, mida…-Kanou llamó la atención de Hiro mostrándole un dedito en donde tenía una curita naranja con dibujos de frutas. (traducción: midamira)

-…en donde te hiciste eso?...-el pelirrojo dirije su atención al niño-…no te duele?...-

-…beshe, beshe, beshe…-Kanou le pone el dedo en sus labios haciendo que le bese la curita. (traducción: beshebese)

-…en realidad no tiene ninguna herida, sino que le gustó la curita y no me quedó de otra que ponérsela por que se puso resabiado…-responde Karudo

-…entonces es un niño caprichoso…-afirma Hiro-…esta bien, lo cuidaré…-acepta.

A la mañana siguiente, a eso de las cinco para las seis de la mañana Shuichi estaba prendido al teléfono, Yuki aun seguía dormido en el sofá y Tattoo, la gata de Iruse, se encontraba paseándose entre los pies descalzos de Shuichi.

-…Miako, por favor, quiero que vallas a dejar a Rikku a mi trabajo, yo siempre estoy saliendo para la hora del almuerzo, además acuérdate de que desayune bien, y, asegúrate de que papá no le de ninguno de sus dulces, siempre suelen estar rancios y la última ves que le dio uno a Ri-chan este se enfermó…-

-…oche, ya, estás peor que madre primeriza…-reclama la soñolienta voz de Maiko desde el otro lado de la línea-…me pregunto como serás con el que viene…-

-…es que tenía que llamarte para estar seguro, por cierto, te voy a llamar para cuando tengas que dejar a Rikku en la Guardería y te mando un mensaje para cuando lo vallas a ver…-

-…si…-a esta afirmación le siguió un gran bostezo-…ahora déjame dormir…-el sonido de colgado.

Shuichi por su parte suspiró y cerró el auricular, le dirigió una sonrisa a la gatita quien le devolvió el gesto con un maullido, siguió su camino a su habitación pero antes de entrar al pasillo se quedó observando a su Yuki dormido en el sofá.

Se lo veía como un ángel, era realmente hermoso, sonrió y se acercó al sofá, colocándose justo al lado de su esposo, así acomodó unos cabellos rubios que tenía en su frente a lo cual el rubio se movió ligeramente tratando de acomodarse mejor al sofá.

Se agachó y cubrió mejor a Yuki con la manta que estaba a punto de caérsele, luego se acercó lentamente al rostro del escritor y depositó un ligero beso en sus labios.

-…aishiteru Yuki…-susurró al momento en que se levantó y se regresó a su habitación a dormir.

Yuki, sonrió.

**Notas de Autora:**

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, les tengo preparado un bonus, pero vendrá después del capítulo que sigue, en este bonus se verá la vida de Rikku contada por Rikku XD y lo que el piensa sobre la llegada de su hermanita o hermanito u.u...

y sobre mi otro fic, La Apuesta, pues... luego les cuento, pero les digo que estuve pensando en descontinuarlo, pero luego quedé en cuenta que mejor se los dejo la actualización para el próximo año (que la propia persona se delate, esa amenaza la hice ayer para ti ¬¬, así que cuidadito con provocar mi furia nuevamente ù.ú), mis amigas que supieron y a las cuales les comenté casi me matan n.n, las tuve que amenzar que se quedan sin fic n.n...

bueno, mejor no los aburro mas... espero comentarios... n.n

nos leemos...

babay Teteto XD

los quiere Shiko-sama


	6. Bonus Track

**Bebé a bordo! **

**Disclaimer:** Es mío y a quien le importa ù.ú... que estoy diciendo que es mío y punto, QUE NO ES DE MAKI MURAKAMI ES MIO... bueno, cuando lo compre XP...

**Sumary:** Una noche de pasión lo cambia todo, ahora Yuki deberá soportar lo cambios Físicos, Hormonales, Sentimentales y de conducta... ¡eres un idiota! Yuki&Shuichi

**Notas de Autora:** No me maten, plizzzzz TOT...

**Bonus Track. **

**By: **Shiko-chan

En una Guardería de Tokio, un niño rubio se encontraba sentado en medio de la clase, en una banca, mucho otros niños se encontraba pintando y dibujando, el solo estaba mirando un dibujo que acababa de hacer…

-…muy bien…-habló la profesora que era una joven señorita-…ahora quiero que todos escriban su nombre en hiragana en una hoja…-dice al momento en que todos los niños comienzan a escribir su nombre en la hoja.

Rikku cogió el lápiz como sabia y miró la hoja en blanco, pensando como escribir Ri-Ku sin equivocarse, suerte que no le habían pedido el apellido, o sino sacaría malo y no quería molestar a su mamá.

-…ya está!...-dijo un niño que se sentaba en el puesto detrás de él, todos los niños se dieron la vuelta y miraron a Shi, un niño de cabello azabache y ojos azules que se mecía en la silla

-…Shi-chan es muy rápido…-reclama una niña

-…eso es por que Shi-chan tiene un nombre corto…-responde otro niño

-…Shi-chan, no te mesas así que te vas a caer…-le reprende la profesora.

Rikku regresó su vista a su hoja que aun estaba vacía y sintió ganas de llorar, su nombre en verdad era muy difícil y no sabía como empezar, tal ves si ponía un palito recto, No, eso no era (no lo borres, vas bien! nOn).

-…Nanami-sensei, Nanami-sensei, Rikku-chan está llorando…-llamó uno de los compañeros de clase el cual halaba la falda de la profesora (te odio niño ¬¬)

-…que te pasa Rikku-chan, por que lloras?...-se acerca la profesora.

-…mi nombre es muy largo…-se queja el pequeño-…no puedo…-deja el lápiz a un lado.

-…no digas que no puedes Rikku-chan, si quieres yo te ayudo…-dice la profesora

-…Rikku es un niño mimado…-habla Shi-…a el siempre le resuelven las cosas por que es hijo de famosos…-contesta estirando sus brazos de forma altanera y colocándolos sobre su nuca.

-…Shi-chan, por favor, aquí no se trata así a los compañeritos…-reprende la maestra.

Rikku miró de forma represiva a ese niño, siempre estaba molestándolo, nunca le había gustado, no le gustaba ese niño.

A la hora del receso, Rikku estaba meciéndose en el columpio mientras tomaba de su jugo de soya, su mamá siempre le daba jugo de soya, le gusta mucho el jugo de soya.

-…sugooooooooiiiiii…-escuchó que decían los otros niños al momento en que Shi se lanzaba desde arriba de la resbaladera y caía de rodillas, enseguida levantándose como gran macho. (Creído, yo también puedo hacer eso ù.ú)

-…Shi, eres increíble…-dijeron al unísono.

Rikku miraba molesto esa escena desde el otro lado, decidió irse al aula a comer sus crocantes (cronfleck, o como se escriba u.u) pero al levantarse el columpio que era mas grande que el lo empujó provocando que cayera de rodillas y su jugo se regara, los niños lo miraron curiosos, el solo se levantó y se limpió las rodillas, una de ellas estaba raspada y como si nada siguió su camino al aula.

A la hora de la salida Rikku quería irse a su casa, estaba cansado y de mal humor por que todos los niños se burlaron de él por haberse caído del columpio, acaso ellos nunca se han caído del columpio y si lo hicieron pues cree que ellos habían llorado.

Miró el reloj alto de la pared y se dio cuenta de que el palito largo de color negro estaba mas movido que el otro palito chiquito y se preocupó, su mamá nunca se demoraba –baja la mirada triste-

De pronto escuchó las exclamaciones sorprendidas de los niños y los gritos ahogados de las madres de sus compañeros, además de los bufidos de disgusto de los padres, alzó la mirada y se encontró con un auto negro –sonrisa emocionada-, su papá lo había ido a ver, iba a pasear en auto, que bien!.

La imponente figura del rubio con gafas salió de la puerta del piloto, vestía totalmente de negro y su cabello rubio igual al de Rikku sobresalía entre tanto negro, al igual que su color de piel, siempre se había preguntado por que su papá viste de esa forma, por que el no es infeliz, el siempre está feliz y siempre sonríe cuando su mamá hace alguna payasada, por que vestirá siempre de negro? –mirada inquieta mientras piensa-, bueno, cuando sea mayor o cuando se acuerde le va a preguntar.

-…Rikku…-llama Yuki con su aire frío de siempre

Rikku caminó hasta el auto y su padre, amorosamente (lease: indiferente), le sacó la mochila y la puso en el asiento de atrás mientras abría la puerta del copiloto y ayudaba al niño a subirse, luego le abrochó el cinturón de seguridad.

-…vamos a NG, por cierto, no le digas a Shu que no te puse en el asiento especial, no quiero la tercera guerra mundial frente a todos…-pidió Yuki.

-…si…-asiente Rikku entendiendo que debía decirle a su mamá por que o sino no tendría pudín de vainilla para el postre. (niño sabido ¬w¬)

Al llegar a NG Record todo era un bullicio, K-san disparaba como loco por todos lados mientras los demás le huían despavoridos, Rikku siguió a su papá hasta el despacho de su Tío Tohma.

-…que le pasa esta ves a ese loco de la mágnum?...-pregunta Yuki

-…solo que le dije lo de los meses de 'gracia' para el nacimiento de tu hijo…-sonríe Tohma.

Rikku por su parte miraba todo el despacho con curiosidad, se acercó hasta una escultura encima de la mesa invisible (lease: mesa de vidrio), le parecía rara, mas bien parecía una grandísima goma de mascar que alguien no quiso y la dejo pegada encima de la mesa invisible de su tío.

-…Lilaho!...-se asustó, alguien había gritado mas fuerte que su mamá, si, era ese niño grande que siempre llevaba ese peluche que le gustaba-…oh, Ri-chan!...-siente como alguien lo carga en peso-…vamos a jugar con Kumagoro na no da….-y de pronto no supo en donde estaba, de dio cuenta que estaba rodeado de polvo y cuando abrió los ojos un conejo rosa estaba frente a su rostro.

Le gustaba mucho ese conejo, no le importaba lo que su papá dijera sobre el niño grande a el le gustaba mucho estar con ellos por que eran divertidos u.u.

Así pasó el tiempo y ese niño grande le dio muchas hojas y crayones para colorear, entonces se llevó otro susto (pobre niño, con razón está tan traumado ¬¬, solo pasa asustándose)

-…Oh My Money Ryuichi!...-ese era su Tío Tatsuha, a su papá no le gustaba que estuviera con ellos por que decía que eran capaces de hacerlo frente a él, pero el no veía que hicieran nada, lo que si hacían era jugar a las escondidas y esconderse muy bien ya que siempre que jugaban escuchaba como se quejaban cuando a el le tocaba buscar, de seguro que siempre se atoraban en donde se escondían ya que el niño grande siempre se quejaba de que su Tío debía sacar algo por que le dolía, siempre su Tío andaba pisando al niño grande, debería decírselo a su papá -.- (enserio, deberían llamar a la trabajadora social ¬¬, esto es el colmo ù.ú)

-…hola Tatsuha-chan, mira, Kumagoro, Rikku y Yo estamos dibujando…-sonrisa de niño bueno. (ajap ¬¬)

-…ah, Rikku-kun!...-se sorprende el moreno al ver a su pequeño sobrino-…no te había visto, tu amado padre está por aquí?...-pregunta y Rikku asiente-…entonces voy a molestar a mi aniki …-rostro de tarado numera 24: voy a sacar de casillas a mi hermano.

-…Rikku…-una voz grave lo llamó, al parecer el niño grande se hizo adulto, eso no le gustaba, le gustaba mas el niño grande, no el adulto-…es cierto que Shuichi está embarazado?...-pregunta con semblante serio, sexy y amable (babeo o¬o)

-…no…-niega Rikku, que el supiera su mamá no estaba embarazado

-…no, entonces lo que escuché eran habladurías…-mirada seria

-…mi mami solo tiene un bebé en la pancita…-asiente el pequeño, si, por que su mamá tenía un bebé en la pancita, su mamá no estaba embarazado, el solo tenia un bebé que estaba en su pancita u.u

-…-Ryuichi se quedo descolocado, pensándolo bien, después de todo Rikku era un niño y no sabia lo que significaba embarazado-…entonces, Ri-chan…-volvió a coger a Kumagoro y lo puso frente al rostro del niño como si este hablara-…Ri-chan va a ser el hermano mayor na no da…-

Era cierto, todos le decían lo mismo, que iba a ser el hermano mayor, pero el no podía ser hermano mayor, que el sepa no es tan grande como su papá para ser hermano mayor, su papá es muy, pero muy alto y es el hermano mayor de su Tío Tatsuha, pero él no es muy alto, es chiquito, apenas le llega a las rodillas a su papá, por eso el no puede ser el hermano mayor, es muy chiquito todavía.

-…Ri-chan…-esa era la voz de su mamá, de seguro que lo estaba buscando

Sin pensarlo se levantó y fue en dirección a donde se encontraba su mamá, quien se lo había quedado viendo, e iba a comenzar a llorar.

-…Nooooooooooo, Ri-chan, estas herido, Noooooooooooooooo, llamen una ambulancia…-lloraba mientras lo abrazaba efusivamente

Rikku aun no entendía el por que su mamá se desesperaba, el solo se había raspado la rodilla, no le dolía.

-…por que gritas baka…-ingresa su papá mirando a su mamá que le abrazaba mientras no dejaba de llorar y pedir una ambulancia.

-…Yuki!...-llora Shuichi-…Rikku está herido, necesitamos llamar a Karudo!...-pide

-…Rikku no está herido…-niega Yuki y mira al niño, este le responde la mirada de forma gatuna-…solo tiene una raspada en la rodilla…-responde

-…entonces…-Shu lo señala amenazadoramente con su dedo indice-…tu ya sabías y no hiciste nada…-reclama

-…no lo sabía, recién me doy cuenta…-responde fríamente el rubio

-…pero como…-el cantante siente que algo lo jala de la ropa y mira a Rikku

-…hoy pasie en el auto de mi papi y me dejó ir en la parte de adelante…-comenta Rikku (pasie XDDDD, otra palabra del Soranario, el diccionario de mi hermana menor XDDDD)

-…yo mejor me voy, Kumagoro tiene hambre…-Ryuichi se fue lentamente de la habitación con Kumagoro en mano.

Entonces, estalló la tercera guerra mundial y milagrosamente NG Records sobrevivió u.u

Cuando llegaron a casa Rikku estaba muy cansado y tenía mucha hambre, aunque aun era temprano para ir a la cama, así que se fue a su cuarto y se puso a tratar de escribir su nombre, pero no podía, no entendía por que le habían puesto ese nombre tan difícil, no le gustaba su nombre –carita de enfado-.

-…a comer!...-escuchó el llamado de su mamá.

-…ya deja de chillar!...-y esa era la respuesta de su papá.

Cuando llegó la comida estaba servida y era Ramen, se alegró por eso n.n. Luego la comida pasó tranquila, cuando su mamá se sentó a su lado fue que se le ocurrió la pregunta:

-…¿Por qué me llamo Rikku?...-mirada inocente a Shuichi

-…ya está en la edad del por que…-bufa Yuki molesto

-…por que se necesitaba una forma para llamarte para cuando te tuvimos…-sonrisa de Shuichi

-…entonces por que me tuvieron?...-y otra vez

-…por que te queremos…-respuesta de Shu

-…ah…-sigue pensando-…y por que tengo que ir a la escuela?...-

Y así siguió la lista de preguntas

A la mañana siguiente, cuando llego a la guardería todos sus compañeros se lo quedaban viendo, cosa que no le importó mucho y se fue a sentar a su puesto, entonces una niña se le acercó.

-...hola Rikku…-ella era Midori, su única amiguita ya que ella era la única que lo ayudaba cuando estaban en manualidades, y cuando se caía y cuando los niños lo molestaban y cuando estaba solo y cuando se le perdían las cosas y cuando… bueno, siempre estaba a su lado, pero el día de ayer no había ido a clases por que su mamá estaba enferma.

-…mira…-Rikku le enseña la curita con dibujitos de kumagoros encima.

-…wow, que linda…-mira la curita-…quien te golpeó para pegarle?...-si, ella era una bipolar, ya estaba a punto de pegarle a cualquiera que se acercara.

-…yo me caí del columpio…-dice Rikku

-…entonces le pego al columpio por empujarte…-alza el puño

Para Rikku, estaba loca

-…Rikku, tus papis tiene dinero?...-pregunta otro niño que se acerca

-…ayer te vinieron a ver en carro, sugoi!...-exclamó una niña

-…sus padres son famosos, su mamá es cantante y su papá escritor, tienen mucho dinero…-responde Shi llamando la atención de todos.

-…¿enserio Rikku-chan?...-pregunta uno de sus compañeros

-…como se llama tu papá, mi mamá no dejó de hablar de él desde ayer…-comenta otro

-…su papá se llama Yuki Eiri…-interrumpe Midori-…y su mamá es el vocalista de Bad Luck, Shuichi Shindo…-

-…Wow…-exclamación de todos (perritos XDDD, por cierto, en Japón tener un auto es un lujo, allá los autos son muy caros al igual que pagar un taxi, por eso todos van en metro, tren, o bus)

-…muy bien niños, dejen de molestar a su compañero y comencemos con la clase…-la profesora llama la atención de todos

-…hai!...-todos los niños se fueron a sus respectivos lugares.

Esa tarde paso rapida y cuando le toco regresar a casa su mami lo estaba esperando en la puerta y se dio cuenta de que estaba conversando con otra persona, era la mama de Shi, de seguro que caminaban media cuadra juntos, a el no le gusta Shi.

-…Rikku!...-nOn

-…Mami…-n.n

Abrazo efusivo (lease: se prende de la ropa de Shuichi para que lo cargue en peso) y luego Shuichi tenia a Rikku encima mientras caminaba tranquilamente al lado de la joven señora Ikuko, quien era una mujer ya mayor.

Shi saltaba de paso en paso como si hiciera malabares en el filo de la boca calle, eso era peligroso y Rikku lo sabia por que a el lo retaban muy feo si hacia eso, por eso muchas veces su mama lo cogia y lo llevaba a casa, siguió mirando como Shi jugaba en el filo.

-…que miras?...-pregunta Shi de mala gana

Rikku frunce el senio y virando el rostro se mete el dedo en la boca y hace como que no lo escuchaba mientras se aferra a la camisa de su mama.

-…bueno, nos vemos señora Ikuko…-sonrie Shuichi-…nos vemos Shi-chan…-

-…hasta luego Shuichi-san, Rikku-kun…-se despide la mujer llevandose a Shi consigo

-…bueno, estamos entrando al parque, aquí te bajas Rikku…-dice Shuichi al momento en que coloca a Rikku en el suelo.

Rikku miro a todos lados sintiendose alegre y por fin aliviado, no tenia al molesto de Shi detrás suyo aparentando ser mejor que todos, le gustaba eso; le dio la mano a su mama mientras caminaba de esta forma a casa, su mama estaba tarareando la cancion que le gustaba, pero el no podia cantarla, algo le rondaba en la cabeza.

-…no me gusta Shi…-dice el pequenio mientras se sigue sosteniendo de la mano de Shuichi

-…esta bien Ri-chan…-acepta Shuichi mientras siguen su camino.

**Fin**

Que tal les parecio, me dicen cualquier comentario o sugerencia, por cierto, en cualquier momento puedo estar con otro bonus, quiero poner uno de lo que Hiro hizo al cuidar a Kanou y otro de cómo Yuki le pidio matrimonio a Shuichi, de la adopción de Rikku y la boda n.n

ah y disculpen la demora pero tengo mis rasones por la increíble desaparición de mi bella person ¬¬... pueden creerlo, la maldita y desgraciada persona que me estaba molestando de la cual yo le hablé en el fic La Apuesta me mandó un virus... me mandó el virus Caballo de Troya (acuerdense quienes conversaron conmigo en esos momentos en que estaba tratando de derrotar al caballo de troya XD), es un mal nacido, disculpenme las palabras, pero aun no salgo de lo enojada y colerica que estoy, no se el nombre del tipo, por que me mandaba a mi mail con anonimo y su mail decía anonimo(arroba)hot... pero espero que su compu se haya podrido por que le devolví el virus tres veces XDD, ñaka ñaka, soy mala XDD... bueno, hablando de otra cosa, no se preocupen, aunque se me hayan borrado todos mis fics (mirada colerica) estoy volviendo a escribir los capítulos para actualizar La Apuesta u.u...

ah y puso primero el track es por que no recuerdo muy bien el capítulo siguiente y solo tengo hasta la mitad, cuando lo vuelva a escribir commpleto, por que creo que cambiaré algunas sucesos futuros por este percance, lo publicaré n.n...

gracias por su comprensión y no me maten TOT...

domo... u.u


	7. Primer Mes

**Bebé a bordo!**

**Disclaimer:** no me pertenece y no es justo . 

**Sumary:** Una noche de pasión lo cambia todo, ahora Yuki deberá soportar lo cambios Físicos, Hormonales, Sentimentales y de conducta... ¡eres un idiota[Yuki&Shuichi

**Notas de Autora:** por fin, el primer mes de embarazo de Shu, de ahora en adelante todo será relatado por mes hasta el nacimiento, de ahi el tiempo irá aumentando la velocidad, es decir, tendras que esperar de 7 a 8 capitulos para conocer al bebe n.n

_Lo siento mucho, no se de que manera disculparme por el ENORME por no decir INMENSO retraso que han percibido en mi en todos mis fanfics, pero fue por fuerza mayor, les explico mis razones:_

_-me voy a casar._

_-la Universidad esta muy pesada._

_-por cierto me voy a casar._

_-tuve una horrible pelea con mi novio lo cual me dejo muy depre pero luego nos reconciliamos y me pidio matrimonio n.n._

_-mi gata enfermo de muerte y tuvieron que operarla de emergencia, recien ahora lleva dos semanas en casa gracias a Dios u.u_

_-me voy a casar!!!! . _

_-mi madre me dio tremenda bronca que me quito todo ¬¬_

_-ah y ya les dije que me voy a casar xDDDD..._

_Bueno, esas son mis razones, espero me lleguen a disculpar, el fic continua y no termino en el bonus como algunas creyeron, muy bien, enjoy it! n.n_

**El Primer Mes.**

**By: **Shiko-chan

Ese había sido el mejor día de su vida, claro está, que después de ir al médico, quien no se retractó en ningún momento de dejar de pedirle el número de celular de Hiro aunque Yuki lo haya amenazado de muerte, bueno, el chico no tenía nada que perder, por algo era el dueño del hospital y parte de una familia muy influyente de todo Japón.

Después de que Karudo le hiciera los exámenes correspondientes y le dijera que estaba en perfectas condiciones y que a los cinco meses sería la primera ecografía se puso muy contento, podría ver a su bebé, la emoción y las hormonas hicieron que llorara y que luego se le antojara comer Wasabi, por otra parte pudo ver nuevamente a Kanou que había llegado en brazos de su cuidador, un chico rubio de ojos mieles que era una cabeza mas alto que él y llevaba puesto el uniforme de una preparatoria que se veía no era de Tokio, el chico los saludó cordialmente y Kanou solo sonrió posando su mano en su mejilla y ladeando la cabeza, ese niño en verdad iba a ser un problema de adolescente, era demasiado coqueto, al parecer Karudo tendría que encerrarlo en una jaula hasta que cumpliera los cincuenta si no es que ya tiene novio. (lo cree precoz igual que Rikku ¬¬)

-…espero que nuestro bebé no sea así…-comenta Yuki mirando como Kanou se abrazaba afanosamente al chico que lo cargaba

-…aun no nace y ya estas celoso…-responde Shuichi-…y por cierto…-lo mira retadoramente y lo olfatea como perrito paseándose alrededor de su esposo y mirándolo con reproche, Yuki no pudo evitar mirarlo indiferente y al mismo tiempo con un poco de temor y reticencia.

-….que sucede baka?...-pregunta el rubio

-…haz vuelto a fumar, ves por que no confío en ti, hueles a cigarrillo, eres un traicionero, prometiste que no lo harías…-reclama el pelirosa haciendo un puchero

-…yo no he fumado!...-acota Yuki-…solo me senté en el área de fumadores y se me pegó el olor…-dirige su mirada a otro sitio.

-…aja entonces que es esto que tienes aquí en tu bolsillo…-sin mas, el cantante acercó su mano al bolsillo de la camisa de su esposo y sacó un único cigarrillo que afloraba entre el celular y una pluma.

-….que?...-se hizo el sorprendido-…yo…yo… yo no se como llegó eso ahí…-

-…te quedas sin postre…-sentenció Shu al momento en que siguió su camino hasta fuera del hospital, al parqueadero.

-…como si me fuera a morir por no comer pudín una noche…-comenta Yuki mientras sigue a su esposo.

-…Yuki, yo no me refiero a ese postre, sino al otro postre…-aclara Shuichi

Eso si fue una sorpresa para Yuki, ahora si se quedaría con el pudín pero no con el postre de media noche, es decir a un Shu servido entre sabanas y sin ninguna estorbosa ropa encima, bueno, había soportado meses, casi un año sin sexo, podría soportar esta noche.

(dos horas después, departamento Uesugi)

Ahora si, necesitaba follarse a Shu ahora o ahora, el tic nervioso sobre su ceja izquierda indicaba que estaba en su limite, tenia a un hermoso y atractivo Shuichi con unos mini pantaloncillos muy apretados que dejaban mucho que desear y nada a la imaginación además de que tenia una camisa sumamente sugestiva y que estaba totalmente pegada a su torso y lo único que había dicho para vestirse así es: 'hace mucho calor!, Eiri!, prende el aire!', si, había sido una orden, al parecer aun seguía enojado por lo de hace una semana, pero no lo podía culpar, lo mas triste es que después de haber prendido el aire sale con su típico: 'me voy a bañar con Rikku!, y prende bien el aire, aun hace calor!' para luego llegar con esa pequeñísima ropa y pasearse por todos lados con sus lindas, delgadas y suaves piernas de cómo porcelana pero que sentían a nubes y algodón frente a el reclamándole que el aire no servia por que seguía teniendo calor.

Eran las hormonas, estaba muy seguro de eso u.u

Entonces sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Rikku que solo lo miraba sin decirle nada, el solo le responde la mirada y el pequeño de cuatro años le sonríe.

-…que quieres?...-pregunta el rubio mayor de muy mala gana

-…mi mami dice que mamos al parque…-sonríe

-…pues tu mami no va a salir con 'esa' ropa…-reclama Yuki

-…no papi, nosotros mamos al parque, mami se queda…-aclara el niño tomando la mano del mayor

-… que?!...-Yuki se levanta molesto y dispuesto en ir a reclamarle a Shuichi del por que el tenia que ir a vigilar al mocoso, el no tenia tiempo para eso, ingreso en la cocina-…Shuichi!, como es eso de que tengo que llevar a Rikku al parque, yo no estoy de humor para vigilar si se anda cayendo, si come tierra o arena, si se va lejos, si se pierde, si se ahoga o cualquier cosa que ande haciendo, yo…-insertar mirada acecina de Shuichi (muy parecida a la de Yuki)-…mejor me callo y me voy o sino se nos hace tarde…-dio media vuelta y se retiro de la cocina con dirección a la sala para llevarse a Rikku al parque. (Yuki amaestrado? O.o, no lo puedo creer XDDD, Shuichi ha domado a Yuki XDDD)

Yuki alisto a Rikku para salir al parque, el niño se veía que estaba muy feliz por poder salir con su papa al parque, mientras que Yuki maldecía mentalmente y gruñía cada ves que le ponía un zapato a Rikku.

-…muy bien, vamos…-dijo el rubio mayor al momento en que abría la puerta para encontrarse con… su peor pesadilla XD.

-…Abuelita!!!...-Rikku se lanzo a los brazos de la Señora Shindou quien lo recibió con la misma sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla.

-…mi nieto favorito!...-sonríe la mujer

-…soy tu único nieto…-dice Rikku -.-

-…igual eres mi favorito y veo que ibas a salir con el cascarrabias e irresponsable de tu padre…-comenta la mujer como si Yuki fuera el aire mientras Rikku asiente.

-…Yuki, quien llego?...-el pelirosa sale de la cocina con una malteada tipo familiar servida en una jarra de jugo de por lo menos tres litros en la cual había metido una pipeta para así poder degustarla mejor.

-…hola Shu-chan, vengo a visitarte…-saluda la señora Shindou

Yuki suspiro, al menos no dijo que se venia a quedar la semana o peor si decía que se quedaba hasta que Shuichi diera a luz, no quería ni imaginarse el tener a la sádica y maldita mujer detrás suyo haciéndole la vida imposible y tratando de convencerlo de que estudiara para doctor o abogado mientras le daba charlas sobre ayudar en la empresa del padre de Shuichi (insertar imagen mental de Yuki: la madre de Shu con un aura negra mientras se ríe macabramente)

-…muy bien y tu no saludas?!...-escucha le reclamo.

-…buenas tardes señora Shindou…-dice Yuki mostrando una de sus sonrisas forzadas mientras trataba de parecer lo mas amable posible.

-…ni buenos modales tienes, no se como mi Shu pudo interesarse en alguien como usted, sabe, de seguro es por su profesión que es tan mal encarado y frío, debería pensar muy bien el de estudiar para abogado, tal ves así le brindaría a mi niño la seguridad de una casa y no vivirían en un departamento como este que ya les queda pequeño, imagínese que un día de estos ocurra un accidente en el piso tan alto en el que viven, no lo digo por molestar pero ya es tiempo también de que se compre un carro familiar, ya no son dos, ni tres, sino que van a ser cuatro en esta casa y sus autos de lujo no sirven para cargar niños…-y así seguía el discurso, por dios que esa mujer no se callaba, ya sabia de donde Shu tenia el don de hablar tan rápido y no ahogarse en el intento, por que demonios no se callaba, lo tenia estresado y desesperado, ahora mas que nunca quería llevar a Rikku al parque.

-…mama, Yuki se tiene que ir al parque con Rikku, no quiero que se les haga tarde ya que Rikku tiene escuela mañana…-interrumpe Shuichi, Yuki dio gracias a Dios de que al menos Shu se apiadara de el T.T

-…bueno, entonces no los retraso mas, solo espero que no se le ocurra darle helado al niño, sufre de la amígdalas…-dice la mujer

Cuando Yuki estaba en el ascensor suspiro aliviado, y fijo su mirada al pequeño rubio quien solo le dirigía su mirada gatuna.

-…yo quiero mucho a mi abuelita…-comenta Rikku

-…pues yo la detesto…-responde Yuki-…ojala que a esa vieja le caiga un rayo encima para que deje de molestar y meterse en donde no se la llama…-dice entre dientes

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Hiroshi Nakano se encontraba en un Market comprando las menesteres del mes, mientras con una mano cargaba a Kanou dormido con la otra sostenía la canasta al mismo tiempo que recogía todo lo que necesitaba, le costaba mucho, pero al menos se dio cuenta que tenia habilidades para formar parte de un circo, podía hacer malabares mientras trataba de conseguir el pollo congelado de la nevera.

-…Hiroshi…-escucho que lo llamaban así que sin pensarlo soltó el pollo y la canasta y todo callo al suelo, suerte que no había nada frágil y nada se rompió y menos se regó, lo que si, puede que haya despertado a Kanou y.y

Comenzó a escuchar los quejidos en su oído y los movimientos de los brazos al pegarse a su ropa mientras movía su cabeza buscando una mejor posición.

-…ya, ya, vamos no te despiertes, ya todo paso…-trataba de calmarlo mientras susurraba esas palabras y lo mecía en sus brazos.

Crawd K Winchester (me encanta ese nombre ) se encontraba mirando como Hiroshi Nakano, antiguo novio y amante remecía a una pequeña de no mas de uno o dos años, se sorprendió al verlo con la niña y mas al notar como la trataba y hacia lo imposible por calmarla así que sin hacer mucho ruido y por otra parte para parecer condescendiente por que muchas de las personas que se encontraban en el market se lo habían quedado mirando recriminatoriamente por ser el culpable de despertar a una niña pequeña decidió levantar todo lo que a Hiro se le había caído u.u

-…duerme, duerme, ya nos vamos a casa…-susurraba Hiro mientras sentía como poco a poco Kanou se iba quedando dormido mientras ya dejaba de quejarse.

-…toma…-dio media vuelta encontrándose con una mano que le extendía la canasta con todo recogido y colocado dentro.

-…gracias…-sonríe amablemente al recibir la canasta, antes de coger la canasta se dio cuenta de que quien estaba ahí era su manager, K.

-…si quieres te ayudo, me doy cuenta de que no puedes coger nada con la niña dormida en tus brazos…-dijo sin utilizar sus palabras en ingles mezclado con el japonés.

-…es niño…-reclama Hiro-…por que esa manía de todos de confundirlo con niña…- 

-…lo siento pero no conocía que tenias un hijo…-comenta K apenado.

-…no es mi hijo, es hijo de Karudo, un amigo de la infancia, sino que me lo vino a dejar hace como dos horas por que tenia una operación de emergencia…-aclara el pelirrojo.

-…ya veo…-K solo mira al pequeño y luego a Hiro, era una imagen muy tierna, le hubiera gustado mucho ser el esposo de Hiro, le hubiera encantado poder solidificar su relación, lastima que no se haya dado y todo por el, fue su decisión, por que o sino aun estaría con Hiro quizás en una ardua sesión de Sexo, si, eso es lo que mas disfrutaban, el sexo, Hiro es un experto en el sexo oral, por que el le enseñó y le indico todo lo que ahora sabe, además de que por muy tímido que sea el pelirrojo es demasiado seductor cuando se lo propone y muchas veces se le metió en la cama y lo violo, técnicamente hablando, por que Hiro hizo todo inclusive prepararse para la penetración para luego sentarse sobre el y penetrarse, todavía soñaba con esa imagen.

Esto, era mejor calmarse y dejar los recuerdos para mas tarde, alguien ya se estaba despertando u///u

-…vamos a pagar esto, es mejor regresar a casa y así dejo al demonio en mi cama mientras me voy a bañar…-comenta Hiro

-…tan malo es el pretty boy?…-pregunta K mientras acompaña al guitarrista a la caja para pagar las compras.

-…se ve que no conoces a Kanou…-ríe Hiro-…pero algún día tu me harás el favor de cuidarlo por mi y te volverás loco…-

-…no lo creo, con solo mostrarle mi mágnum lo tendré totalmente amaestrado…-el loco Manager muestra su arma mientras sonríe de forma confiada.

-…no lo conoces…-se mofa el guitarrista

Así siguieron su camino mientras conversaban de cosas triviales, es decir temas como: por que el aire es invisible, por que el sol sale de día y la luna de noche, por que leen este fic y no están haciendo cosas mas constructivas y de la muy irreprochable y mas importantes de las preguntas que es el por que la escritora no invierte su tiempo y sus ideas en interactuar en clase y sacar mejores notas en ves de perder el tiempo escribiendo fics que mas perjudican su futuro y su vida… pues la respuesta la sabia ella misma…

(imagen de Shiko mirando la pantalla con sus lentes antireflejantes: queti…XD)

K acompaño a Hiro hasta la puerta de su departamento, al llegar a este no sabían como despedirse, anteriormente cuando aun eran pareja, estando ellos juntos ni siquiera se despedían, sino que el rubio manager se quedaba a dormir en la casa del guitarrista y muchas veces no dormían.

-…este…-Hiro sonríe, el tampoco sabia como despedirse de un ex, es decir, nunca se había encontrado con un ex, habían conversado como amigos y luego tenia que despedirlo, ahora tocaba-…gracias por todo K-san…-

-…no hay de que…-K responde la sonrisa.

Ese momento, se podría decir que era mágico, se sentía la atmósfera adecuada además de que el yanqui pensaba que tenia que dar un siguiente paso, tal ves así, Hiro regrese con el, por que de algo estaba seguro, que Hiroshi Nakano era el chico destinado a su vida.

-…Nee Hi-cha!...-

(Nota de Autora: cuando una persona saluda a otra con un diminutivo sumado al cha (Hi-cha) eso quiere decir que se conocen desde niños y tienen mucha confianza u.u)

-…Karudo!, Shhh…-reprende Hiro al momento en que le chista indicándole que Kanou estaba dormido.

-…jeje, gomene…-susurra apenado-…veo que tienes un cita…-

-…no, el es mi manager…-

-…Crawd K Winchester…-se presento el rubio yanqui antes de que Hiro diga algo mas, aunque sabia muy bien que a Hiro no le gustaba cuando lo interrumpían al hablar.

-…Mucho gusto, Karudo Sukobaru, soy Doctor, el Medico Gineco-Obstetra que se encargara de la llegada al mundo del mini Yuki…-se presenta-…además de que llevo el conteo de fertilidad de este chico que ves que nunca se ha tomado la molestia de visitar a un Doctor, es muy descuidado, sabes que tiene suerte de no haber quedado estado por que Ouch!, oye, por que me pegas?!...-reclama el doctor sovándose a cabeza por el fuerte golpe dado por el pelirrojo.

-…hablas mucho…-responde Hiro con su cara tan roja como un tomate

-…yo solo estoy hablando con tu manager para decirle que no se sorprenda si es que tu sales en estado…-aclara Karudo

-…entonces di eso y no comentes cosas de mi vida privada…-reprocha el guitarrista-…bueno, K-san, fue un gusto verlo y gracias por su ayuda, me despido…-

-…claro, nos vemos…-sonríe el manager

-…oche, no me dejes fuera…-apenas Karudo pudo ingresar antes de que la puerta fuera cerrada

-…pues apura el paso y deja de pedirle permiso a tus piernas…-responde Hiro mientras cierra la puerta.

K solo pudo observar la puerta, quedándose con la pica de querer saber que es lo que pasa ahí dentro, tenia ganas de patear la puerta y con su mágnum amenazar a ese tal doctorcito, pero no debía hacerlo, se resistiría y se iría de ese lugar, luego regresaría a ajustar cuentas y llevarse a Hiro a la cama.

-…viste la cara de ese tipo?...-comenta Karudo ya estando seguro dentro del departamento de Hiro

-…se llama Crawd…-defiende el pelirrojo

-…huy, ya, no tienes por que ponerte así por que interrumpí tu momento romántico con tu amorcito…-el doctor se tira en el suelo y se queda recostado contra el filo de la cama mientras miraba como Hiro recostaba a Kanou en ella y le quitaba los zapatos y la ropa molesta-…además me parece que ese tipo tenia ganas de matarme….-n.n

-…jeje, es cierto, me pregunto por que no te amenazo con su mágnum y te hizo bailar tap mientras te disparaba a los pies….-comenta en voz alta mientras se burla y Karudo solo suda frío

-…en realidad sales con tipos así?!...-exclama el doctor de forma sorprendida

-…son mi tipo…-n.n

-…ya veo…-

Kanou comenzó a moverse en la cama mientras se iba despertando de a poco, con las manos hechas puños se restregaba la cara y los ojos mientras se quejaba un poco.

-…Kanou-chan…-llama Karudo a lo que el niño de mal humor lo golpea en el rostro con el puño y le comenzó a jalar el cabello-…hay, hay, oye Kanou!!..-reprendía a su hijo quien no dejaba de golpearlo

-…Kanou…-la voz reprobatoria de Hiro se hizo escuchar, pero Kanou no dejaba de seguir con su cometido-…Kanou Sukobaru, deja a tu padre o te serás castigado…-el guitarrista tomó al niño y lo separo de su padre, lo acogió las manos y las golpeo ligeramente como castigo a lo cual Kanou se aguanto las lagrimas que querían salir y le devolvió el golpe a Hiro pero ahora utilizando las uñas como garras

-…ves, por eso mi mama le dice 'gata fiera'…-XD-…no hay forma de reprenderlo o castigarlo sin que te devuelva un golpe…-comenta Karudo

-…Kanou…-Hiro levanta una ceja en señal de desagrado, el niño solo mira sus manos mientras se las soba quejándose e hipando-…ya no te quiero…-el guitarrista dio media vuelta y se fue dejando a Kanou mirándolo y ahora si llorando, un llanto silencioso que pronto se transformo en quejidos y gritos por parte del niño

Pronto el niño corría en dirección a las faldas del pelirrojo quien lo ignoraba totalmente y no lo tomaba en cuenta, además hacia como que no lo escuchaba.

-…no, Kanou, ya no te quiero…-u.u

Y Kanou lloro mas fuerte sin poder obtener la atención del pelirrojo, así que se fue en dirección a su papa para que lo abrazara y lo besara, quería que lo cargaran y lo mimaran como siempre hacían.

Karudo hizo ademán de coger a Kanou para mimarlo y besarlo como estaba acostumbrado pero una mirada dirigida por Hiro hacia su persona la cual prometía muerte le hizo pensarlo dos veces y prefirió levantarse antes de la llegada de Kanou al sitio en donde estaba sentado, así, dirigiéndose donde se encontraba Hiro sin prestarle atención a Kanou quien seguía llorando y quejándose mientras los seguía por toda parte de la casa.

-…ya Hiro, pobre Kanou, míralo como lo tienes…-pide Karudo

-…mejor, esta muy mimado, así se le quita la mala costumbre de responder…-u.u

-…Hiiiiro…-carita de perro a medio morir y mas el llanto incesante de Kanou quien extendía las manos para que lo cargasen

-…no…-uOu

-…por fa…-ruega el medico, al parecer Hiro no daría el brazo a torcer, era muy terco-…mira que padre e hijo te rogamos…-

Hiro lo medito al darse cuenta que Karudo se encontraba arrodillado a su lado, así que miro primero a Kanou y luego a Karudo, de ahí nuevamente a Kanou y a la final suspiro dándose por vencido y dirigiéndose a Kanou para cargarlo, una ves con Kanou al hombro (como siempre) este se calmo y ya solo hipaba mientras se aferraba a la camisa del guitarrista y se recostaba en el hombro de este.

-…ya, satisfecho?...-pregunta Hiro

-…sip…-nOn-…veo que serás buena madre…-n.n

-…idiota…-

-…gracias, yo tambien te quiero! nOn, oye, te invito a comer Ramen a la tiendita de la vuelta de la esquina que queda por tu casa…-invita Karudo abiertamente a lo cual Hiro acepto, después de todo le debía una salida y si iban los tres mucho mejor, no se consideraba cita, después de todo el no pensaba salir con nadie en un largo periodo de tiempo.

Rikku se encontraba jugando distraídamente en el parque mientras Yuki estaba fumando en una banca observando como su hijo se llenaba de tierra y tendría que pelearse con el para bañarlo por que el demonio se movía peor que lombriz dentro de la bañera, ese había sido uno de los castigos de Shuichi, el mandarlo a bañar a Rikku, ahí fue que se dio cuenta del por que Shuichi se metía en la bañera con el piojo, era por que el piojo que no hace daño a nadie por tan diminuto que este suele ser una plaga indomable en el momento de exterminarla, significa que tratar de meter a Rikku dentro de una bañera con agua es mojarte entero sin necesidad de tomar un baño para ti.

-…si Shu te ve te mata…-

-…cállate, que demonios haces aquí Tatsuha?...-reprocha Yuki sin ni siquiera dirigirle la mirada a su hermano menor

-…acaso no puedo venir a visitar a la familia de mi hermano mayor favorito?...-se sienta a un lado de Yuki

-…Mika de voto de la casa…-afirmo el rubio

-…Mikarin es mala, como puede votarme sin darme razón alguna…-exclama Tatsuha mostrando molestia en las palabras

-…tal ves por que hiciste algo indebido…-otra afirmación que sonaba a pregunta

-…jeje, me conoces hermano…-se apena Tatsuha

-…y ahora que quieres?, sabes que tengo suficiente con la hidra de veinte lenguas en mi casa…-reclama el escritor mientras se recuesta mas en la banca y tira la colilla del cigarrillo para así coger otro y comenzarlo.

-…ya veo, suegra en casa…-XD

-…duermes en la calle, en mi casa no entras…-mirada gelida por parte de Yuki

-…Noooo, mira que te ayudo a cuidar de tu hijo y además no molesto, duermo en el cuarto con él y tu puedes hacer todas tus cosas pervertidas con tu maridito TOT…-lloraba Tatsuha-…además, he leído que el apetito sexual aumenta cuando se está en estado…-sonrísa pícara.

-…¿y tu como sabes eso?...-preguntó el mayor

-…te olvidas que Mikarin tiene de esas cosas, un monton…-estiró sus manos aparentando una gran montaña-…no se por que compra tantas revistas de maternidad si ni hijo tiene…-¬¬

-…ya sabes como es ella…-suspira Yuki

Ese dia regresaron a casa y a la final Tatsuha se quedo como niñero de Rikku, después de todo dormiría con el pequeño y seria el encargado de llevarlo a la guardería e ir a recogerlo ya que la madre de Shuichi dejo en claro que su bebé estaba embarazado y que en esa condición no se expondría a tantos peligros como los hay en las calles, por otro lado Yuki amenazo a Tatsuha sobre pervertir a Rikku.

(Dos semanas Después)

Los integrantes de Bad Luck se encontraban reunidos en el estudio esperando a su productor quien tenia que darles una buena noticia, Shuichi se encontraba en su mundo de fantasias sentado en el sillón de la esquina con los pies recogidos, llevaba una ropa holgada y comoda mientras se acariciaba tiernamente el vientre con el cual soñaba que crecería, a pesar de apenas cumplir recién un mes de embarazo, por otro lado Fujisaki miraba a través del gran ventanal hacia las concurridas calles, muy cerca de el, en una silla frente a una mesa con toda clase de armas y balas se encontraba K, quien en ese momento estaba muy bien distraído limpiando su magnum, por ultimo y sin olvidar vemos a Hiro, sentado a un lado de Shuichi en el sillón, estaba con las piernas recogidas sobre su pecho mientras mensajeaba en su celular lo cual llamo la atención de Shuichi quien se había dado cuenta de que su mejor amigo no había hecho ningún comentario hacia su persona y le hacia mucha falta el escuchar: "Shuichi-baka, tienes cara de idiota, no me vengas a contagiar".

-…hum…-silenciosamente se levanto un poco de su comoda posición y gateando se acerco sobre el hombro de Hiro para asi poder tener una perfecta visión sobre lo que escribia y entonces su amigo pelirrojo repentinamente cerró la tapa del celular asustando al pelirosa.

-…lo siento, se acabo la función…-le sonrió a Shuichi

-…Hiro, pero si no he visto nada…-reclama Shu

-…mejor para mi, jeje…-rió el pelirojo.

O era su imaginación y Hiroshi Nakano extrañamente tenía una sonrisa boba pegada en el rostro.

-…Nooooo…-ingreso Sakano de forma estrepitosa y dando vueltas como un torbellino por toda la estancia.

Todos miraron como Sakano seguía dando vueltas por todo el lugar mientras recitaba extraas mantras sobre una muerte segura y que lo depedirian pero antes lo matarían.

-PUM, PUM-

Todos se quedaron callados y sudando frio mientras Sakano ya se encontraba en el mundo de los muertos por tremendo susto del manager al haber disparado para llamar su atención.

-…ahora si, speak!...-ordena Mr. K.

Despues de media hora de reabilitacion y una explicación por parte de Sakano se enteraron de que por la condición de Shuichi su gira y próximo álbum quedaba cancelado hasta próximo aviso, esa había sido la decisión de Thoma.


End file.
